Consortes? Suplentes?
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: El matrimonio designado entre Rukia e Ichigo no ha rendido frutos. Basado en el hex. 54 del I Ching. Yaoi. Sí, es yaoi. Uryuu-Ichigo, Renji-Ichigo, Grimmjow-Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

Dedicado a Sumeragi Saya-sama,

MaryJu-chan, por ser mi maestra de IchiRuki

Wlanki-san, por las referencias a Evangelion

e, increíblemente, a Fran, padre de mi hija.

Este fic está basado en el Kwei Mei, hexagrama 54 del I Ching o Canon de las Mutaciones. En cursiva, van las notas originales de Richard Wilhelm, traductor del Canon, 1918. Para más información sobre la importancia de éste libro, ver:

http : // es . wikipedia . org / wiki / I _ Ching

http : // es . wikipedia . org / wiki / Richard _ Wilhelm

INTERVALO APROXIMADO ENTRE EL PERIODO YAMA Y EL PERIODO HEIAN, EN JAPON, DINASTÍA TAN'G, EN CHINA.

Ligeramente Universo Alterno. Algo de OOCness

En este fic, Kurosaki Masaki es madre de Isshin y abuela de Ichigo.

Música usada; Scorpions, álbum Humanity Hour 1, mayormente, aunque cada capítulo usará música de acuerdo al contexto.

Desde la primera vez que leí todo el I Ching, este hexagrama me encantó para hacer una historia. Tuve que llegar al yaoi para poder hacerla justo como quería. Este primer capítulo presenta toda la situación y dá pie al desarrollo. Espero no sea previsible. Por cierto, las notas en cursiva son citas del original de Wilhelm, no son mías. Son sólo citas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La mirada de Kuchiki Rukia se deslizó de las varas de milenrama y las monedas, al anciano Ming. Al fondo, el retrato de Kuchiki Ginrei parecía burlarse de toda la situación. Frente a ella, su niisama, su hermano mayor, mantenía una mirada de leve desaprobación.

No había estado de acuerdo con el matrimonio de Rukia con el heredero del clan Kurosaki, desde el mismísimo principio…pero los arreglos habían sido hechos entre su abuelo Ginrei y el entonces jovencísimo Kurosaki Isshin, suegro de Rukia. Así, el primogénito de Isshin había sido casado con su hermana cuando éstos apenas si tenían seis años de edad. Y a los catorce, Kurosaki Ichigo había ido a tomar posesión de sus terrenos y su nueva esposa, en la franja que compartían ambas familias nobles.

Sin embargo, pese a que Rukia e Ichigo eran buenos amigos desde pequeños, tanto Kuchiki Saya –su anciana tía, hermana de su madre- como Kuchiki Daisuke, primo de Byakuya, habían advertido que la joven pareja tenía más una relación tormentosa y de hermanos, que de pareja. Rukia, al mando como siempre, se encargaba de todas las cuentas y la administración de las tierras y la nueva herencia. E Ichigo, impulsivo y entrenado en la guerra desde pequeño, permanecía junto con los otros jefes de los clanes, rondando las fronteras para evitar la entrada del Pueblo Hollow, enemigo desde siempre de los Seireiteis.

Kuchiki Byakuya suspiró, calmadamente; de toda la familia noble, el jefe del Clan persistía en permanecer calmo y de acuerdo a las formas dictadas.

La reunión con el Maestro de los Oráculos se debía principalmente, a la falta de sucesión. Ichigo y Rukia estaban juntos desde los 15 años y en dos de matrimonio, no les había sido posible concebir un hijo. Unohana Retsu, la sanadora, había dicho varias veces que no había ningún mal en ellos y que eran capaces de tener una gran familia…e insistido en que era una reverenda estupidez haberlos casado de acuerdo a las antiguas normas y no como su corazón lo ordenara. En gran parte, Byakuya consideraba que todo ese asunto era un error de su abuelo, tanto como suyo. Ginrei simpatizaba mucho con Kurosaki Masaki, la antigua jefa del Clan Kurosaki, muerta en un trágico encuentro con los hollows. Cuando ella desapareció y su único heredero, Isshin, se quedó al mando de todo el clan, había sido Ginrei quien lo sacara adelante, en educación y normas, para poder mantener a los Kurosaki unidos.

Pero era evidente que una, había sido Masaki y otro, Isshin. El hijo de Masaki era escandaloso, antinormas, insoportablemente simpático, valiente a rajatabla y un verdadero tarado, pensaba Byakuya. Y el nieto de Masaki, Kurosaki Ichigo, no le pedía nada a su padre.

Byakuya esperaba que el marido de su hermana se convirtiera algún día en un caballero digno de ella y no en el chico patán y malcriado que evidentemente era…no podía romper la promesa hecha a su abuelo y al principio, el chiquillo de cabellos naranja no le pareció tan antipático…hasta que comenzó a transformar a su hermanita de la pulcra y linda damita que era, en una salvaje capaz de comer con las manos y salir corriendo, a saltos de shunpo, sin importar sus modales.

Y Kuchiki Rukia no había sido educada para estar el frente, en la constante guerra contra el pueblo Hollow, no, sino para administrar y gobernar la extensa herencia conjunta de ambas familias. Nada de eso importaba, al final, para que hubiera sucesión Y Byakuya había soportado la falta de modales y formas con que la joven pareja se conducía en el palacio de la heredad.

Pero Rukia no lograba quedar embarazada y a Byakuya no le agradaba la idea de disponer de una segunda esposa, pues aunque llevara el apellido, la línea de sangre se perdería…y esa era la razón por la que se había llamado al Maestro de Oráculos, el anciano Ming.

Aunque Byakuya, al igual que muchas cabezas nobles, despreciaba en el fondo el arte oracular, tenía que reconocer que el pueblo creía en ellas y tanto su anciana tía Saya como el resto del consejo del Clan habían insistido en ello, pues el pueblo gobernado bajo su mano estaba ansioso por un heredero…y por las maldiciones que la falta de uno acarrearía, de acuerdo a la supersticiones locales, que iban desde la sequía y la plaga hasta la necesaria remoción del clan reinante mediante una revolución, al ser incapaces de dar el noble justo que los siguiera gobernando.

_**EL DICTAMEN**_

_La Desposanda.  
Las empresas traen desventura.  
Nada que fuese propicio._

_Una muchacha recibida en la familia sin ser esposa principal, debe conducirse con particular cautela y reserva. No debe intentar por sí sola desplazar al ama, pues esto implicaría desorden y acarrearía condiciones de vida insostenibles. _

Todos mantuvieron silencio, mientras el anciano Ming recitaba el dictamen. A cuál matrimonio se refería? Al existente entre Rukia e Ichigo o a uno próximo que debiera darse? La tensión en la sala aumentó. __

Lo mismo es válido para toda clase de relaciones libres entre la gente. Mientras que las relaciones legalmente ordenadas evidencian un firme nexo entre deberes y derechos, las relaciones humanas electivas destinadas a perdurar, se fundan puramente en una actitud de reserva inspirada en el buen tino.

El principio de tales vínculos por inclinación tiene máxima importancia en todas las relaciones del mundo. Pues de la alianza de Cielo y Tierra procede la existencia de la naturaleza toda, de modo que también entre los hombres la inclinación libre constituye el principio primero y último de la unión.

_**LA IMAGEN**_

_Por encima del lago se halla el trueno:  
La imagen de la muchacha que se casa.  
Así el noble, por la eternidad del fin  
reconoce lo perecedero._

_El trueno excita las aguas del lago que reverberan a su zaga en olas rutilantes. Es esta la imagen de la muchacha que sigue al hombre de su elección. Empero, toda unión entre humanos encierra el peligro de que subrepticiamente se introduzcan desviaciones que conducen a malentendidos y desavenencias sin fin. Por lo tanto, es necesario tener siempre presente el fin. Cuando los seres andan a la deriva, se juntan y se vuelven a separar, según lo disponen los azares de cada día. Si, en cambio, apunta uno a un fin duradero, logrará salvar los escollos con que se enfrentan las relaciones más estrechas entre los humanos._

Ming sonrió. Byakuya suspiró profundamente. Sus peores expectativas se habían cumplido.

-Ming sama…podría explicarnos?

El anciano sonrió, recogiendo las varas de milenrama

-Byakuya bo, la definición del azar y la voluntad de los Hijos del Cielo * es que el heredero Kurosaki-Kuchiki tome una nueva pareja, que deberá ser elegida por su esposa actual, Kuchiki Rukia, a fin de que se garantice la sucesión…ése es el fin permanente del que habla el Canon…sólo cumpliendo los fines a largo plazo, la unión de ambos clanes podrá librarse de la mala decisión inicial de haberlos casado de esa forma…

Ming se inclinó, educadamente. Byakuya tomó aire, antes de seguir hablando

-Entonces, afirmas que la decisión de mi abuelo Ginrei fue torpe, tomada a la ligera?

-Es lo que el dictamen indica. Como fuera, se guió por una elección afectiva, su profunda amistad con Kurosaki Masaki. Sin embargo, nuestros errores pueden ser corregidos. El hecho de que se tome una concubina no quiere decir que la maternidad de la primera esposa se vea desplazada, Byakuya bo…

-¿A qué te refieres entonces?

Ming mantuvo su sonrisa dulce

-Si un esposo es complacido en todos los sentidos, su matrimonio será feliz. Y, si éste lo és, pronto será bendecido con hijos. La concubina no tiene por qué dar hijos al jefe del clan…

Byakuya consideró las palabras del adivinador

-Y cómo supones que hará para no embarazarla? Ni siquiera nuestros mejores sanadores podrán evitar eso…y no quiero pensar en soluciones alternas

Ming comprendió a qué se refería Byakuya; no se abortaría a ningún posible heredero del clan y no podría evitarse su concepción con una concubina ¿qué hacer entonces?

Sin perder la calma, Ming siguió hablando

-La concubina o segunda esposa, Byakuya bo, no tiene por qué ser mujer…

El clan entero pareció revolverse, en la sala, hasta que Byakuya los miró fríamente, silenciando a todos. La propuesta de Ming lo había dejado mudo por instantes, pero no iba a demostrarlo, estaba educado a las formas desde hacía demasiado tiempo

-Me gustaría que fueras más claro, Ming sama…

-Con gusto, Byakuya bo. Estamos hablando de la _felicidad _ en un matrimonio. Si una segunda esposa es capaz de hacer feliz al esposo, entonces, éste podrá lograr que la esposa principal dé un heredero digno al clan. Es por ello tan importante que sea Rukia san quien elija a la pareja adecuada para su esposo, pues és ella quien le conoce mejor, quien sabe más sobre sus gustos y quien le ama lo suficiente como para hacerle tan gracioso regalo, neh?

Byakuya se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, masajeándolo suavemente, una señal que su tía Saya reconoció como de extrema impaciencia

-Y…suponiendo que Ichigo san no se adapte a…la petición del oráculo?

Ming miró las varas de milenrama, cuidadosamente

-Con todo respeto, Byakuya bo, aunque el oráculo no es infalible, sí nos señala una nueva dirección. Se puede intentar avanzar unos pasos en ella y ver si es el camino correcto. Se puede declarar a alguien concubina, antes de darle el título oficial de consorte. Se puede _hacer la prueba_, con un límite de tiempo razonable…digamos, un año. Durante ese período, Rukia san podrá buscar a alguien digno para su esposo y ambos pueden lograr el heredero que afirmará el futuro de ambos clanes…

Aún no terminaba Ming de hablar, cuando Ichigo irrumpió en la sala, seguido de dos de sus tenientes, Shuuhei Hisagi y Kira Izuru, armados hasta los dientes, sucios de tierra y sangre y, como siempre, rompiendo toda norma. Ichigo sonrió, alzó a Rukia del piso y le plantó un beso enorme, frente a todo el clan. Saya aguantó una risita, mirando a su sobrino. Byakuya sostuvo su cara de palo

-¡Vencimos! –anunció Ichigo con un grito- ¡Logramos rescatar a los prisioneros del barco!

Saya se levantó y alzó los puños, dando exclamaciones de alegría. Byakuya contuvo el tic de ver danzar así a su anciana tía; no eran modos de interrumpir una reunión tan importante y ella, siempre tan condescendiente con Ichigo y con Rukia, desde pequeños, nunca dejaba de festejarles sus "gracias". Pero la noticia era buena; el pueblo Hollow había logrado capturar un barco de los que venían del Lejano Norte, trayendo noticias de aquella parte del mundo, trigo, cebada, centeno, oro y otras cosas que no existían en el Seireitei. El Pueblo Quincy había luchado al lado del Seireitei a lo largo de centurias, y pese a dos o tres diferencias entre clanes, seguían siéndose leales mutuamente. Por eso, cuando uno de sus barcos fue interceptado por los rápidos veleros hollow, Ichigo ni siquiera había consultado al resto del clan. Tomó a dos de sus diez tenientes, a un grueso del Escuadrón Onceavo –los más indisciplinados y los más fuertes- y se lanzó, en tres barquichuelas endebles, al rescate. Ichigo podía ser un idiota impulsivo; pero era tan bravo como su padre –y su abuela- y nunca dudaba en ayudar a nadie. El pueblo lo quería muchísimo, pese a sus modos y a su permanente cejo fruncido…y Byakuya no podía desaprovechar eso.

Rukia se zafó del abrazo

-Pero…qué me haces, idiota? ¿No ves que estamos en una reunión importante?

-¡Baka! ¡Ishida Uryuu venía en el barco! Y está vivo!

Rukia abrió muchísimo los ojos. El último heredero del Clan Quincy había sido criado junto con ellos –cortesía de Ginrei- y era un amigo entrañable, para los dos…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

…Ocho años antes…

-Cuando seamos grandes, me casaré con Rukia y tendremos muchos hijos…

Rukia le sacó la lengua

-Como si yo quisiera casarme contigo, tonto

-Eso dijo tu abuelo. Y mi padre…

La risa de Uryuu, pegando cuidadosamente las plumas al final de la flecha

-Oh si…y serán felices y todo eso…

Un golpe en la cabeza de Uryuu

-Cállate, príncipe quincy, tarado cuatrojos…

-¡Ay! ¡Me has hecho despegar las plumas!

-¡Déjalo en paz, enana de mierda!

Rukia se puso las manos en las caderas, mirándolos a los dos, con una sonrisa maligna

-Y…cuando nos casemos, vas a besarme como besas a Uryuu?

Los dos chicos enrojecieron

-¿De dónde inventas eso?- dijo Ichigo. Rukia le hizo muecas

-No lo invento. Yo los ví…

Ichigo frunció aún más el ceño

-Y no se lo dirás a nadie…si vas a ser mi esposa, vas a obedecerme- la risa de Rukia

-Y si no quiero?

-Entonces…verás la venganza de los Kurosaki caer sobre ti!

-Y la de los Quincy!

Los dos chicos la persiguieron hasta acorralarla bajo un árbol y hacerle cosquillas. Quedaron pronto los tres tirados, viendo la luz del sol a través del follaje. Ichigo abrazó a Uryuu y a la chica. Rukia los abrazó a los dos. Ichigo besó la cabeza de Rukia

-Los quiero, enana- Ichigo tomó la cabeza de Rukia y lo hizo mirarlo- cuando yo sea jefe del Clan, haré una ley nueva y me casaré con los dos, tonta

Rukia le pinchó las costillas y miró al moreno

-Los seireitei no nos casamos con quincyscuatrojos…-Uryuu le sacó la lengua.

-Y…quién te dijo que yo me casaría contigo?- dijo el quincy, ajustándose los pequeños anteojos. Ichigo frunció la nariz y le besó la mejilla. Uryuu se limpió el beso y luego, se recostó de nuevo sobre Ichigo.

El silencio achicharrante del verano los envolvió por momentos. Pronto, Uryuu regresaría a su lejano país y posiblemente, se casaría con una hermosa chica de su pueblo. Y los tres tendrían que adaptarse y permanecer como jefes de sus clanes, distantes y apartados, pese al cariño que se tenían

-Botchaans!! ¿Dónde están?

La voz de Saya sama. Rápidamente, se levantaron del césped y se quitaron las hojas. La digna dama los miró, sonriente

-Es hora de la cena, príncipes…y si no llegan a tiempo, les garantizo que Byakuya bo se enfurecerá muchísimo…

Ichigo y Rukia salieron corriendo. Sólo Uryuu se devolvió a recoger su arco quincy, finamente labrado en madera y cubierto de concha y plata. Saya admiró la belleza del jovencito; Uryuu aún llevaba la coleta larga indicada a su edad -7 años- y los mechones a los lados del rostro que lo identificaban como noble quincy, lo cual, aunado a sus ropas blanco y azul y a sus ojos zafiros, sólo resaltaban más su belleza. Sin embargo, su mirada era triste

-Ven acá, Uryuu kun –lo llamó Saya –¿Qué ocurre? –tomó el mentón del pequeño, hasta hacerla mirarla. Los ojos de Uryuu se perdieron viendo a sus dos amigos discutir a lo lejos

-No quiero volver a mi país, tía Saya…

Kuchiki Saya sintió su corazón partirse y abrazó al pequeño quincy

-Volverás a verlos, cuando ya seas jefe de tu clan, Uryuu kun…

-No es por eso…

-Entonces? Pensé que te entristecía irte…

-Sí. Me da mucha tristeza; Ichigo se casará con Rukia…en cambio, si me quedo, también yo podré casarme con él

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Ichigo. Dijo que cuando fuera jefe del Clan, cambiaría la ley y se casaría con los dos

Saya contuvo la respiración, asimilando la herejía de los labios del pequeño, pensando a toda velocidad

-Pero…tú quieres a Ichigo como para ser su esposo?

Uryuu asintió, los enormes ojos llenos de lágrimas. Saya negó apenas con la cabeza

-Es decir que quieres…a un chico que no se lava los dientes y al que hay que llevar a bañar a la fuerza? ¡Uryuu botchan! Mira que hay que estar loco para decir eso!

Uryuu quedó desconcertado

-Ichigo…no se lava…los dientes?

Saya asintió, solemne

-Hay que obligarlo

Uryuu se frotó los labios y las mejillas, horrorizado, y salió corriendo, tras los otros dos

-¡Ichigo! ¡Ya me las pagarás!

Saya los contempló a los tres, aliviada. Había logrado salvar el aparente bache. Esperaba que, cuando los chicos crecieran, se olvidaran de todo eso…

* Los Hijos del Cielo, se refiere a los dioses.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

NdA: No será un fanfic de desarrollo rápido. Pero está valiendo la pena -al menos, escribirlo. Espero que lo disfruten. Namasté y gracias anticipadas por sus reviews y lectura. FantasmaAlineal.


	2. Chapter 2

Un lemmon bastante extraño, en este antiyaoi -sí, sé que las yaoístas me quemaréis en leña verde por plantearlo, pero es necesario para el desarrollo total de la historia. Rukia seme -sí- y una disculpa anticipada. Ah, y gracias a MaryJu, sin ella, simplemente yo no sería capaz de escribir IchiRuki. Antiyaoi no quiere decir CONTRAyaoi. Hasta donde entiendo, "sin culminación, sin clímax, sin nada", que es el significado de las siglas YAOI, implica una sola escena desarrollada con mucho lemmon y casi ningún contenido. Bien, me disculpo por ser académica. Namasté. FA.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**LAS DIFERENTES LíNEAS**_

**Al comienzo un nueve significa:  
La muchacha que se casa como concubina.  
Un cojo que puede pisar con firmeza.  
Las empresas traen ventura.**

_Los príncipes de la antigüedad establecían una firme jerarquía entre las damas de palacio, subordinadas a la reina como suelen estarlo las hermanas menores respecto a la mayor… ella misma las conducía hacia su esposo.  
Esto significa que una muchacha joven, si de común acuerdo con la esposa ingresa en una familia, no ocupará exteriormente el mismo rango de aquélla; modestamente, se mantendrá en segundo plano. Pero sabiendo cómo integrarse en la relación total, adquirirá una posición enteramente satisfactoria, y se sentirá protegida por el amor de su esposo…  
… Pero aun cuando, debido a semejante posición, se encuentre impedida como un lisiado, podrá con todo llevar a cabo alguna obra gracias a la bondad de su naturaleza. _

Ichigo entró a la habitación, dando grandes pasos…cosa que Rukia le reprochó de inmediato, chistando en voz baja. Unohana y sus sanadores casi habían terminado con los heridos en el rescate y en ese momento, daba instrucciones a un nervioso Hanatarou, quien se quedaría en la Casa Kuchiki, a cargo de la medicación. Ichigo guiñó los ojos, en la media luz. Rukia estaba junto al futón donde Uryuu aparentemente, dormía. Ichigo lo miró; los vendajes cubrían parte de su pecho y tenía dos feas contusiones en un lado del rostro. Advirtió los cambios en su amigo; más alto que antes, delgado pero fuerte y el rostro tan fino como cuando eran pequeños, los largos mechones negros bordeando sus mejillas, de la palidez de la porcelana china. Rukia los peinaba, despacio, con su largo peine de hueso e Ichigo admiró el contraste entre sus manos finas y pequeñas y el bello rostro de Uryuu. Unohana sonrió hacia Ichigo

-Capitán Kurosaki…

-Unohana sama…Ury..es decir, Ishida estará bien?

La sanadora asintió

-Perdió mucha sangre, pero la gente de su raza son muy resistentes. No es él quien me preocupa…y en todo caso, no ahora ¿Puede acompañarme, por favor?

Ichigo titubeó unos instantes. La visión de su amigo, lanzando inumerables flechas con su arco, defendiendo de los hollows a los que quedaban en el barco y sangrando, sin detenerse y luego, su cuerpo desmayado, en brazos de Ichigo, después de haber rescatado hasta el último ratón, todo decorado por el fragor y los gritos de batalla, lo hicieron estremecer por ó a pensar que Uryuu moriría y semejante pensamiento le había dado miedo por segunda vez en su vida. La primera vez, cuando su abuela Masaki murió, se había quedado sin habla por días…hasta que Rukia lo golpeó y con ello, lo hizo llorar, los pequeños brazos rodeándolo, el rostro hundido en sus cabellos y ella tratando a la vez de consolarlo y regañarlo como el niño que era.

Rukia habló, en voz baja

-Vé con Unohana sama…yo cuidaré de él

Ichigo se acercó al futón y se arrodilló, entregándole algo a Rukia

-Dale esto si despierta, por favor…-era el brazalete quincy de Uryuu, su señal como heredero, como noble y como príncipe. Rukia asintió al tomar el brazalete e Ichigo besó sus dedos, sonriendo y miró a Uryuu; de momento, nada podía hacer por él. Dando un suspiro, se levantó y siguió a la sanadora, hacia el otro pabellón, imrpovisado con biombos separados en el gran salón de reuniones.

Había varias personas rodeando el otro futón e Ichigo de inmediato puso cara de circunstancias; Kurosaki Isshin, su padre enfermo; Kurosaki Karin, una de sus hermanas menores y al lado, tres de los Kuchiki; Byakuya el jefe del clan, Saya sama y Daisuke san. Pero no reconoció a la persona que yacía sobre el futón, aunque se dio cuenta de inmediato que se trataba de un quincy; la palidez y finura del rostro y el contraste con los cabellos plateados se lo dijeron todo. Su padre sostenía la mano del yacente; miró a Ichigo, sonriendo tristemente. Este sintió el corazón encogérsele: Isshin había viajado a lo largo y ancho del país para conseguir una cura al Mal que lo consumía, sin hallarlo. Por último, se había retirado a meditar al monasterio cercano, a Nara, esperando pacientemente su fin sin quejarse y sin perder la alegría que lo caracterizaba. Verlo sonreír de esa forma no anticipaba buenas noticias. Isshin le hizo una seña de que se acercara

-Hola, pedazo de bárbaro…-sus ojos brillaron. Ichigo frunció el ceño

-Hola, barba de chivo…- y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Isshin le soltó un puñetazo que Ichigo apenas si alcanzó a esquivar pero que lo habría noqueado con seguridad.

Isshin soltó una risita y no la carcajada de siempre.

-Jeje…reflejos tan buenos como de costumbre, neh? Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien…Ishida Ryuuken, padre de tu Uryuu…Ryu chan, éste es mi hijo

El hombre sobre el futón abrió apenas los ojos y esbozó una débil sonrisa

-…Uryuu?

Unohana respondió

-Está bien, Ishida san

Ryuuken tomó aire y sujetó la mano de Ichigo, junto con la de su padre, mirando al joven

-El cabello de la jefa del clan, neh?

Isshin asintió. Ryuuken aspiró más aire, como si no lograra llenar sus pulmones

-Querido…querido amigo…me gustaría conversar más

-Y lo harás cuando sanes, Ryu chan..

Ryuuken negó con la cabeza, sonriendo

-Los dos sabemos que no será así, sigues siendo un necio…sólo quiero…

Isshin sujetó la mano de Ryuuken y la llevó a su rostro, conteniendo las lágrimas, esperando al quincy

-…Sólo quiero…lo mejor para mi Uryuu…no queda nadie más…es el último quincy

-Sabes que no tienes que pedir nada; yo cuidaré de él y cuando no pueda hacerlo, Ichigo lo hará por mí…

-No puedes…obligar a alguien más

Ichigo lo interrumpió y, arrebatando la mano de Ryuuken se la llevó a la frente, inclinándose

-Nadie me obliga, Ishida san…yo cuidaré de Uryuu, es más que una promesa…

Kuchiki Saya se adelantó, tomando el borde del kimono de Byakuya, en el gesto que indicaba que estaba hablando por el clan completo y se inclinó frente al moribundo

-Y nuestro clan velará por que esa promesa se cumpla, Ishida san…

El instante fue solemne y el alivio en el rostro del moribundo fue inmenso. Ante ese gesto, Byakuyashi asintió, secamente. Los claros ojos azules de Ryuuken se quedaron abiertos, la boca semisonriendo. Su pecho había dejado de moverse. Su mano se fue aflojando entre los dedos de Ichigo. Isshin gimió en voz baja, las lágrimas cayendo sobre la manta del futón, mientras una silenciosa Karin lo abrazaba y despeinaba sus rebeldes cabellos negros. Unohana se acercó y cerró suavemente los ojos de Ryuuken, cubriendo su rostro después y, tomando la mano de Ichigo, lo sacó del pabellón, mientras los Kuchiki discutían en voz baja el protocolo a seguir.

Ichigo estaba casi en shock; no escuchaba claramente a Unohana

-…era el padre de Uryuu…no pudimos evitar que muriera, sus heridas eran demasiado extensas…ahora, tu amigo es el último quincy y tú deberás ser fuerte para ayudarlo a soportar esta pérdida…me estás oyendo, capitán? Capitán Kurosaki? ¿Ichigo kun?

_La voz de Rukia, al fondo_

_-¡Regresa en ti, estúpido!¡Carajo, reacciona! Uryuu quiere verte…_

Agua fría en su rostro y una buena bofetada. Su cabeza, dando vueltas. Sus pasos, dando tumbos, la media luz, el otro futón, la frágil figura de su amigo, tendido, herido ¡Vivo! Gracias a Kami y los Hijos del Cielo, Uryuu estaba vivo! Ichigo se tiró junto a él, tomando sus manos, llorando tanto de dolor como de alivio. Los dedos finos de Uryuu acariciaron su mejilla

-Eres tan exagerado como siempre…

-¡Idiota! ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

Una débil mueca, remedo de sonrisa

-Antes que yo muera, los hollows se volverán buenos y tú te volverás educado, seireitei bruto

-¡Quincy de porquería! Así me das las gracias por salvar tu trasero?

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras

-Es mi deber de Seireitei, no lo hice por ti, baka

-¿Cómo está Ryuuken sama?

Ichigo miró a Rukia. Ambos sabían que Uryuu estaba obligado a hablar de su padre como si fuera otra persona y no lo que era. Cada pueblo sus normas y una vez que Uryuu había sido declarado heredero por su propio clan, su padre había perdido todo título y el joven ya no podía referirse a éste como "padre". Al mismo tiempo, estaban petrificados ¿Qué iban a decirle? Unohana vino a salvarlos

-Ishida san…usted debe descansar. No es hora aún de conversaciones- alzó sus mágicas manos y las pasó sobre el rostro del herido joven, haciéndolo caer de nuevo en el sueño.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Admiró el perfil de su esposo, recargada como estaba, sobre el fuerte pecho del joven, un chiquillo transformado en un guerrero, aún un niño en crecimiento y ya tan determinado como un hombre y tan inmaduro como un bebé. Sonrió, despeinando sus cabellos anaranjados, pegándose más a él. Ichigo suspiró

-Estás dormida, enanilla?

-¿Tú que crees?

Una risita, en la semioscuridad de la habitación. El ruido de la lluvia y el viento, afuera

-Deberías estarlo…ya no soy tan efectivo?

Rukia se deslizó hasta su rostro, besándolo mientras sonreía, despacio, saboreando delicadamente sus labios, primero, obligándolo a abrir la boca después, siendo ella quien dominaba en el beso. Ichigo se dejó hacer, mientras ella bajaba, besando su cuello y la división precisa entre éste y su hombro, mordiendo delicadamente

-Mmmm…quien dijera que con esa boquita puedes ser tan peligrosa, enana

Por toda respuesta, Rukia alzó sus dedos y los deslizó en la boca de Ichigo, mientras lamía delicadamente uno de sus pezones, rodeando la areola y atrapándolo entre sus labios después, chupando despacio hasta dejarlo totalmente rojo, acariciando el otro con la palma de su otra mano. Ichigo gimió y tomó un pecho de ella en cada mano, sin dejar de acariciarla, mientras ella frotaba su pequeño cuerpo contra la parte media de él, el impaciente pene –acero firme- ardiendo contra la suave piel del ombligo de ella, mojándola ligeramente como prueba de su deseo. Rukia sonrió al sentir el leve salto…y descendió más, atrapándolo entre sus labios. Ichigo suspiró, alzando su cadera, mirándola

_¿Cómo podía casi tragarlo entero? Uhmmm…delicioso_.

Acarició sus negros cabellos, ella besando el glande en toda su longitud. Cuando menos lo esperaba, Rukia bajó sus dedos, ya ensalivados y lo penetró delicadamente, mientras seguía devorándolo. Arriba, abajo; adentro, afuera. Presionar con la lengua y mantener los dientes alejados. Más saliva. Ah, y respirar.

_¡Aaaaah! Maldita enana! Sigue…sigue, por favor…me encanta que hagas eso…más_

Rukia gimió, conteniendo la risa; le encantaba tomar el control completo sobre Ichigo. Mirándolo siniestramente, sacó sus dedos y los lubricó con el aceite que guardaban para ello, junto al futón. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro dedos…en el sentido del reloj, en sentido contrario, cuidando siempre de rozar el punto perfecto que hacía saltar el falo atrapado en su boca. Ichigo comenzó a mover sus caderas, tratando de encajarse más en la mano de Rukia mientras ésta casi lo tragaba. Ella percibió en su mano, atrapada en él, las primeras contracciones y entonces, la sacó y casi de un salto, se montó sobre Ichigo, haciéndolo hundirse en ella hasta el fondo. El joven gritó por las dos cosas; la repentina ausencia entre sus piernas y la presencia de ella –húmeda, terciopelo ardiendo- envolviéndolo entero, Rukia girando sus caderas como si bailase mientras él hundía los dedos en las perfectas nalgas de ella y el rostro entre sus pechos, lamiendo, besando, mordiendo, ella abrazando su cabeza hasta perderse los dos en un beso intenso y en el orgasmo mutuo, hasta caer de nuevo sobre el futón, unidos aún, casi azules por la falta de aire. Rukia soltó la risa. Ichigo frunció el ceño

-¿Qué es tan chistoso?

Lo miró, aún enredada en él, besando su nariz

-Te amo, sabes?

Ichigo se sintió reventar en la mirada violeta de ella; despeinada, las mejillas rojas, las sienes empapadas, sus pequeños pechos aplastados contra él y el maquillaje corrido. Nunca le había parecido tan erótica. La adoraba. Lentamente, fue recuperando el aliento.

-Y por eso te ríes?

Despacio, Rukia se separó de él, sin dejar de abrazarlo ni de mirarlo

-No. Me río porque no podías dormir y porque no me dices qué te preocupa y porque crees que no me doy cuenta…

Ichigo miró al techo

-No sé que pensar…no soy bueno para eso

Ella lo despeinó, sonriendo aún

-¿Quieres dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y contarme de una vez que demonios te pasa, baka?- Se separó de él y se sentó en flor de loto, indiferente a su propia desnudez. Ichigo la miró, descaradamente; los labios entre las piernas de ella permanecían húmedos, rosa oscuro y congestionados, escurriendo un poco sobre las sábanas el contenido que él acababa de dejar dentro de ellos. Rukia pasó su mano frente a los ojos de él

-¡Hola! ¡Estoy aquí arriba!

Ichigo le arrojó una almohada para cubrirla. No quería distracciones

-¿Qué pasó en la reunión de hoy? ¿Vino Ming?

Rukia se acomodó el cabello tras las orejas

-Sí, ya sabes. El Consejo quería oír su dictamen

-¿Y? ¿Qué dijo el viejo?

-Kwei Mei

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-No quiero otra esposa, enana. Te amo a ti

-Lo sé. Pero no hemos podido tener un bebé…y todos están preocupados. Además, Ming propuso algo distinto a nii sama

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dijo que tu nueva esposa no tenía por qué ser mujer…

Ichigo la miró. Dos veces

-No entiendo

-¿No soy clara acaso?

-Si mi esposa nueva no es mujer, entonces, cómo tendremos un hijo? Y además, a mí no me gustan los hombres!

-No lo sé, Ichigo…me habría enterado de no ser porque cierto individuo impertinente entró dando de gritos en la sala de Consejo, diciendo que habían rescatado no sé qué barco…

Ichigo resopló, frotándose la nariz y volviéndose de espaldas a ella

-Perdón por interrumpir tu reunión, pero nuestro mejor amigo estaba prisionero y alguien tenía que ir a rescatarlo o los hollows se lo habrían comido vivo!

Rukia sonrió y se abrazó a su espalda

-Gruñón. Además, Uryuu está muuuuy flaco, dudo que los hollows hubieran hallado algún provecho en él…-soltó una risita

Ichigo no respondió. Rukia comprendió de inmediato, acariciando su cabello

-Ishida es lo que te preocupa, verdad?- Ichigo asintió- tendrás que decirle que su padre…

Repentinamente, él se volvió hacia ella y escondió el rostro entre sus jóvenes pechos. Rukia lo apretó contra ella. De pronto, había surgido una idea en su mente…tendría que ver a Unohana. Pronto. _Eso _podría funcionar. Alzó el rostro de él y lo besó en los labios, notando la angustia en sus ojos dorado oscuro. Sonrió

-Duerme, pequeño…los sueños nos ayudan a pensar

_Y a elegir. _

_Uryuu…_

Se quedó dormida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

NdA: Bien. No estoy segura de que haya reviews y ni siquiera, muchas lecturas, pero las agradezco anticipadamente, si las hay. Namasté. FA.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

No tenéis idea, en verdad, del trabajo que implicó este capítulo. Mil gracias a Nonó san -sí, mi papá- y a Blanca, mi editora, por los antecedentes celtas, la historia del Ogham y la de las antiguas tribus quincy. No sé que habría hecho sin su ayuda. Gracias también a Dougie, por la música para el lemmon y a tods mis lectors, por su paciencia.

Namasté. FA.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Let me tell you that I love you…

Dougie McLean, Caledonia, Craighie Dhu album

**Nueve en el segundo puesto significa:  
Un tuerto que puede ver.  
Es propicia la perseverancia de un hombre solitario.**

_En la situación presente la muchacha se ha unido a un hombre que la defrauda. Hombre y mujer han de actuar de consuno como los dos ojos. Aquí la muchacha se ha quedado sola. El hombre de su elección o bien ya no le es fiel, o bien ha fallecido. Pero ella no pierde la luz interior de la fidelidad. Por más que el otro ojo se haya apagado, ella se mantiene fiel aun en la soledad. _

Ichigo se miró al espejo, nervioso. El traje que llevaba, de estilo chinesco, cerrado al cuello, no contribuía que se relajara. Era su uniforme de capitán, de gala, todo en damasco oro amarronado, del tono de sus ojos, su katana al cinto, una de sus orejas atravesada por un pendiente de perla, los tabis oscuros, las caligas perfectamente atadas con sus tiras de cuero, y el despeinado cabello anaranjado coronando todo aquello. Saya lo miró sonriente, mientras colocaba los anillos de plata en sus pulgares. Uno, era por Rukia, regalo de bodas de ella, implicando lo necesaria que sería en su vida. El otro…Ichigo prefirió no pensar, pero no podía dejar de tocarlo con el índice. A diferencia del anillo de Rukia, una banda de plata con las dos garzas y los sakuras emblema de los Kuchiki, el de Ishida era un torque celta, decorado con cruces quincys y un zafiro en cada extremo, sin que el anillo quedase enteramente cerrado.

-Listo, querido niño…vamos, tu esposo te espera…

Ichigo trató de no pensar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

…tres semanas antes…

Residencia de los Sanadores, Shinigami-cho, capital del pueblo Seireitei.

-Rukia san, que sorpresa

-Unohana sama…

-Tu dirás, estoy a tus órdenes- Unohana le señaló los cojines para sentarse y sirvió té para las dos. Rukia dio un sorbo primero al té, antes de hablar

-Como recordará, Ming fue interrumpido en su interpretación del oráculo, en la reunión de hace días…he sabido que usted estaba en contra de las ideas de Ginrei y que discutió con nii sama por ello. Quiero saber su posición

Unohana miró a la joven noble y luego, regresó al hábil tejido de flores medicinales que estaba haciendo, sin perder la calma.

-Rukia san, a lo largo de toda mi vida, apoyé siempre lo que Kuchiki Ginrei propuso para mantener a la nobleza y al pueblo juntos. Incluso, abolió los matrimonios de conveniencia entre los plebeyos y obligó a los padres a dejar a sus hijos en libertad de elección, con el fin de que el propio pueblo aumentara su número. Un pueblo feliz obedece a sus líderes, no lo cree?

Rukia no tuvo más remedio que asentir. La médica siguió hablando

-Cuando Ginrei me pidió que revisara si ustedes estaban lo suficientemente sanos y unidos como para ser una pareja firme, me escandalicé profundamente, pues noté sus intenciones de volver al pasado. En ese tiempo, el clan no estaba definido en cuanto al asunto y querían mantenerse según la tradición. Como ya había pasado por el Rito de Hermanamiento(1) con Kurosaki Masaki, decidió que Ichigo san era la mejor opción para romper la tradición y continuar con ella, al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, le hice notar que demasiadas veces en el pasado, los matrimonios arreglados habían resultado infértiles –puedes ver lo que ocurrió con tu nii sama- y que estaba arriesgando el futuro del clan. Por supuesto, no me hizo caso y ustedes se comprometieron teniendo apenas 4 años de edad…

Rukia jugaba con su taza de té, tratando de no mirar a la médica de frente

-Comprendo, Unohana sama…-tomó aire- podría decirme entonces qué relación tiene el Kwei Mei con las órdenes de mi abuelo?

Unohana levantó una ceja ¿Kwei Mei? ¿"El matrimonio de la doncella"?

-No la entiendo, Rukia chan

-Ese fue el resultado del oráculo, Unohana sama. Conozco sus implicaciones, pero Ming dijo que no estaba hablando de otra mujer, de otra concubina. Y ni Ichigo ni yo desearíamos a alguien más. Vine a verla porque espero que tenga alguna solución, alguna respuesta…

La médica sonrió. Esa jovencita no iba a hacerla tonta

-Rukia chan, por favor, estoy segura de que usted la ha encontrado ya

Rukia se ruborizó

-Posiblemente…por favor, Retsu…necesito que me ayudes con esto

Las dos soltaron la risa

-Y bien, mi querida alumna, qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber?

Los ojos de Rukia se iluminaron. Unohana Retsu no sólo era la sanadora del clan. También había sido la Intendente de las Amantes del Emperador, antes de retirarse al campo y a una vida más tranquila. Bajo ese aspecto amable y tranquilo, conocía a la perfección todas las técnicas del placer que debe saber una mujer para mantener a su esposo satisfecho. _Todas. _

Se quedaron cuchicheando a lo largo de la tarde, interrumpidas sólo por risas ocasionales…

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lo miró. No podía despegar su mirada de él. Uryuu permanecía ausente, en la terraza. Llevaba puesto sólo el kilt (2) ceremonial de los quincy, sujeto con broches de cuero y plata, con los colores entrecruzados azul y blanco, en grandes cruces celtas en el borde, rasgo que sólo se le permitía a la nobleza de su pueblo. Dos brazaletes de plata, diseñados como el anillo de bodas, adornaban sus bien delineados bíceps y el pecho, el abdomen y los hombros estaban pintados en diseños espirales y trisqueles de color azul, rodeando la cruz de cinco puntas en su espalda. La mitad de su rostro tenía las mismas líneas azul y blanca, horizontales, alternadas. En la otra mitad, una sola, azul oscuro, atravesando la mitad de su ojo y ambos, delineados en negro con kohl. Sus labios estaban pintados de blanco, dejando una línea de carmín y manchándolos del lado izquierdo, a modo de sangre salpicada. Sus mechones laterales llevaban pequeñas trenzas en la punta, atadas con cascabeles de plata. Sus piés estaban desnudos y pintados igualmente, de blanco y azul. No usaba los anteojos.

Ichigo pestañeó, asombrado. Aunque había visto un par de veces el maquillaje de guerra de los Destructores (3), nunca había pensado que Uryuu luciría de esa forma. Parecía un elfo o un dios de los bosques, con su piel lunar y blanca y los infinitos rasgos azules que lo adornaban. Traía al cinto una daga corta y al frente del kilt, el monedero de piel de oso, manchado también de azul. Uno de sus hombros estaba cubierto por una faja del kilt, entrecruzada finamente de líneas azules y blancas, lleno de cruces celtas: el apellido de su Clan, su señal de nobleza y en la mano, llevaba su pulsera con la cruz de cinco puntas, que sólo podía usar el Heredero del Clan. Se imaginó lo que habría sido enfrentarse a muerte con uno de esos ejércitos de pictos (4) salvajes, dispuestos a todo y que no sabían detenerse hasta morir. Recordó los relatos de su tía Saya y las escenas vividas en el barco, hacía pocos días: uno de los guerreros quincy parecía alfiletero, tenía numerosas heridas de los hollows…y no dejaba de lanzar flechas ni maldiciones ni de reírse, hasta que los máscarasdehueso acabaron por rematarlo, no sin perder veinte hollows en el intento.

En ese momento, de fascinación y azoro, la boca entreabierta, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que su nuevo esposo no sería precisamente un adorno

-…Sshida

Uryuu levantó la cabeza y lo miró, haciendo inmediatamente una graciosa reverencia, quedando desconcertado frente al gesto de Ichigo

-¿Te pasa algo?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, momentáneamente aturdido, no sabiendo qué decir, moviendo las manos y mirando hacia todos lados

-…Yo…te ves muy…estás…uh…a quién se le ocurrió vestirte así?- el seireitei frunció el ceño

-¿Asi? ¿"Así" cómo?

-Pues…así, como estás…no vamos a ir a una ceremonia o a la guerra o…

Uryuu suspiró, pacientemente, como contando hasta diez

-Pensaba que lo sabías, Kurosaki

-Saber qué?

-Cuando uno de nuestros nobles contrae matrimonio, debe usar el maquillaje de guerra, para impresionar a la novia…

El ceño de Ichigo se frunció más aún todavía

-Y ¿Quién te dijo que yo sería la _novia?_ Además, con tanta tinta, terminarás por mancharme todo!

Uryuu sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que los cascabeles de sus cabellos sonaran, al negar con la cabeza

-No es tinta…

El quincy se acercó a Ichigo y llevó una de sus pintadas manos a los labios de éste, rozándolos. Aroma de lavanda, anís y sabor dulce. Ishida siguió hablando

-Esta no es la Armadura Espiritual (5). Nos maquillamos así para el _goce_ de la novia, Kurosaki

Por primera vez, Ichigo se fijó que el kilt cubría más zonas pintadas y tuvo la tentación de saber hasta dónde llegaba el maquillaje entero. El perfume y el sabor de la lavanda aceleraron su pulso; los ojos de Uryuu, exóticos, increíbles, también…

-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

…Dos semanas antes…

Heir de los Kurosaki Kuchiki, jardín de los sicómoros, en el borde de Shinigami-cho.

Byakuya mantuvo la expresión inmóvil. Pese a ello, su primo Daisuke no dejó de reconocer el enojo de su noble líder, el kenseikan dejando caer los mechones justos sobre la frente

-Byakuyashi, exageras tu disgusto, primo

El aludido dejó el cuenco de té sobre la baja mesita

-Quisiera saber qué tiene de agradable hacer a un lado a mi propia hermana, con tal de que pueda haber un heredero del nuevo clan, Daisuke san

-Nadie está sugiriendo eso, Byakuyashi. Ella permanecerá como la esposa principal. Y será ella quien sea madre…por favor, Unohana san…

La médica alzó su rostro frente a los presentes

-Con su permiso, Kuchiki sama, puedo explicarle cuáles son las razones médicas por las que el maestro Ming hizo su interpretación de esa forma

Byakuya le hizo un gesto, para que continuase

Unohana sonrió, pacíficamente

-He cuidado de la salud de ambos herederos desde pequeños y no he encontrado nada en ellos que les impida tener una famila sana y grande. Sin embargo, el crecimiento de los dos no es igual…y eso, usted lo sabe. Las niñas se desarrollan más rápido. Estoy segura de que el problema de Ichigo kun es que su semilla aún no ha madurado lo suficiente para ser fecunda

-En ese sentido, Unohana sama, tampoco servirá traer una esposa…o una pareja de la clase que sugiere Ming- interrumpió cortante Byakuya

-Disiento de usted, Kuchiki sama. Hay cierto tipo de…estímulo en el varón, que aceleraría la maduración de la semilla. Y ése, sólo puede ser proporcionado por otro varón- Unohana esperó hasta que los colores en el rostro de Byakuya se bajaron- Rukia chan ha ido a visitarme y hemos hablado largamente sobre el asunto, porque, por supuesto, ella ama a su esposo y quiere complacerle en todo y darle la familia que ambos merecen

Byakuya se levantó repentinamente y los presentes lo imitaron

-Espero, Retsu san, que en realidad hayas aconsejado a mi hermana y no hecho uso de corruptos métodos de placer, aprendidos de tu pasado…

Unohana sonrió, en ese gesto que tanto atemorizaba a sus aprendices y aún, a sus propios pacientes

-Verás, Byakuya bo, fue Kuchiki Ginrei quien me trajo al Heir como sanadora, por recomendación directa del Emperador…mi trabajo en la Corte Imperial era notorio, no sólo en lo que intentas decir. Pero, si estás en desacuerdo, puedes consultarlo con quien mejor consideres…

Byakuya se atragantó por dos segundos. Daisuke intervino

-No es necesario, Retsu san. Todos sabemos que no sólo serviste en la Corte Imperial, sino que también fundaste la Yon Kokkó

Y eso no podía rebatirse. La Cuarta Escuela era reconocida en muchas partes del mundo –y no sólo en la Tierra Seireitei- como una de las mejores entre los médicos y sanadores. Byakuya habló

-No me opondré entonces…pero no daré mi bendición a este asunto, a menos que Rukia elija a alguien digno y no lo digo por ese mocoso…por Ichigo kun, sino por el bien de ella.

-Rukia ya ha elegido a alguien-dijo Unohana

Los tres miraron hacia el fondo del jardín, donde Ichigo, Rukia y Uryuu parecían conversar tranquilamente. Byakuya alzó apenas una ceja.

-¿Ese…bárbaro del Norte? ¡¿Ese caníbal?!

Daisuke sonrió

-Se trata de un príncipe, de cualquier forma. Y me parece que los Destructores hace mucho que dejaron de comer humanos. Me imagino que no pondrás más objeciones, querido primo…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Rukia nos dejó algo…lo estaba leyendo antes de que llegaras

Ichigo revisó las frágiles hojas de papelarroz

-¿Qué diablos es esto?

-Instrucciones, según parece

Ichigo se puso rojo hasta las orejas ¿Instrucciones? ¿Hasta dónde llegaban las manías administrativas de Rukia? ¿Tenía que controlarlo todo? Ishida suspiró, tomó de la mano al otro adolescente, y lo hizo sentarse en los cojines frente a la baja mesita de la cámara nupcial. Con delicadeza, sirvió sake en las chawan de porcelana y ofreció una a Ichigo

-Nunca he bebido sake-dijo Ishida

-Yo sí…cuando Rukia y yo nos casamos…no lo bebas muy rápido

-¿Puedo proponer un brindis?

Ichigo asintió

-Por Rukia, porque si no sobrevivimos a esto, la mataré y me la comeré al estilo antiguo…

En ese momento, Ichigo pensó si lo que se decía de los quincy sería cierto, que sus antepasados eran caníbales. Recordó el funeral de Ryuuken. Con un poco de temor, alzó la chawan y ambos se la acabaron de un sorbo. El alcohol hizo toser al moreno. Sus mejillas de inmediato se enrojecieron, visibles a través de la pintura de guerra. Ichigo saltó a su lado, sacudiéndolo por los hombros, para hacerlo recuperarse. Ishida, la cabeza baja, comenzó a reírse, absurdamente

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que…es que…-el quincy no encontraba las palabras entre la risa y la tos e Ichigo se ponía cada momento más impaciente, sus manos sujetando a Uryuu por los brazos

_Tan suave…oh, es tan suave. Y cálido…pero…es hombre…cómo puede ser?_

Al fin, harto, Ichigo lo tomó de la barbilla y alzó su rostro. La mirada de Uryuu había cambiado, del azul zafiro a casi negro, los labios entreabiertos, su bello rostro y el extraño maquillaje haciéndolo una criatura aún más rara y no por ello, menos hermosa

_Oh, por Kami…qué me pasa?_

Ichigo se inclinó hasta él y besó, despacio, cada uno de sus párpados. Luego, besó su frente y el dulce del tatuaje se impregnó en su boca. Aspiró profundamente, inhalando sobre los suaves cabellos de Uryuu. Lavanda salvaje, romero, anís…las hierbas que crecían en el país natal del quincy…y el propio perfume del joven bajo sus manos; sal de mar, masculinidad y algo cálido que Ichigo no se atrevió a nombrar pero que lo puso ebrio por instantes. Uryuu alzó su rostro, sonriendo aún. Y, sin esperar más, Ichigo mordió su boca, sus dulces –oh, cuán dulces, cuán suaves y cálidos- labios y se perdió en el sabor de su lengua, de su saliva, en el suave gemir de Uryuu, _Ichigoichigoichigo, _recorriendo sus mejillas, hambriento de él como nunca antes, rompiendo todas sus inhibiciones a medida que lo iba besando…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuatro semanas antes…

Airena´ach Faan –"elguerreroquemarchaalfrentedetodos"-se inclinó ante su joven señor. Uryuu no lloraba. Airena'ach hizo una seña a los arqueros. Sólo había sobrevivido un puñado al ataque del barco. Después de la última incursión caledona, los quincy que quedaban habían huído al Oriente, con la esperanza de obtener ayuda del pueblo Seireitei y poder recuperar sus tierras originales. Sin embargo, no contaron con el ataque de Aizen y sus piratas hollows, en pleno Mar Indo ni la persecución posterior. Sus rápidos bajeles habían resultado vencidos frente a los aún más ligeros veleros hollow, hasta quedar sólo el barco de los príncipes, que Ichigo había contribuído a rescatar, después de una lucha terrible, verdadera carnicería, que había terminado con la mayoría de los dirigentes y dejado sólo a dos príncipes vivos, el heredero de los Ish'da, Uryuu, y la menor de las princesas, Ori'him, aunque la historia de ella era diferente. Inoue Orihime había sido adoptada por Kurosaki Masaki durante un intercambio de príncipes, por parte de ambos pueblos, con su propia hija, Kurosaki Tatsuki, tal cual era la costumbre para mantener la paz entre los pueblos, un príncipe de cada uno iba a vivir al otro, de forma que Orihime no había salido del Seireitei desde los tres años y conservaba sus costumbres quincy sólo gracias a su tutora. Ichigo contempló a los orgullosos quincy frente a él, sus kilts de guerra, sus gigantescos arcos y espadas cortas y el maquillaje azul que los distinguía, los símbolos mágicos que constituían una armadura, absorbían poder espiritual y les permitían pelear casi desnudos, con una bravura indomable.

Apenas ayer, Uryuu había llorado en sus brazos y en los de Rukia, cuando supo de la muerte de su padre. Pero sólo frente a ellos; no podía permitir que los guerreros a los que lidereaba, lo vieran así. Y sin embargo, Ichigo sintió escalofríos cuando vió a Uryuu entrar al agua de la bahía y ayudar a Airena'ach y los otros, a atar firmemente el cadáver de Ryuuken, su padre, a la barca ceremonial, rodeada de sus implementos de guerra, su arco, la Seele Schneider, cubrirlo con el Forbaid Ambb a, el Sudario de los No Vivos, impregnado de aceite y al final, el trisquel ondulado que los distinguía. De pronto, los guerreros pictos comenzaron a aullar, como si fueran lobos y soltaron sus cabellos, manchándose la cara, en señal de luto. Uryuu hizo lo mismo, tomó su propia Seele…y la clavó en el pecho de Ryuuken. Los aullidos cesaron, repentinamente. Ichigo sintió cómo Rukia se pegaba a él, aterrada y notó ese mismo terror en los demás seireiteis. Con absoluta sangre fría, Uryuu sacó un trozo del corazón de su padre…y se lo comió, la sangre goteando sobre su pecho adolescente, las lágrimas bajando por su rostro, la promesa de venganza y el intento de quedarse con la fuerza del espíritu del muerto, en el salvaje rito.

_-Tressam fedmae bruth fergii, sad ilé!! __(_¡Has sido el más fuerte, el más valiente, nos has dejado en la ira y en la tristeza…y te vengaremos!)

Después de esta despedida en el idioma natal, Airena'ach inclinó la cabeza y los arqueros dispararon sobre el cuerpo las inumerables antorchas y Uryuu empujó la barca con la pira funeraria, mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Nadie se atrevió a pronunciar una sola palabra.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

…Tres semanas y media antes…

_Oh señora, tú que produces todas las cosas, que nos has mantenido, alimentado y recibes nuestros cuerpos al morir y los haces renacer en el espíritu de cada árbol, cada planta y cada roca, ayúdame, sosténme ahora…cómo voy a regresar a mi gente a su sitio? Aquí sólo somos extranjeros y aunque nos han recibido bien y tenemos amigos, sólo a ti me atrevo a confiarte mi miedo…soy tan joven y tan torpe y no tengo a dónde acudir…Ryuuken ha muerto y todos los consejeros de mi pueblo…pero tu has vivido las eras inumerables; te pido que me dés una señal de cuál es el camino correcto, porque soy sólo polvo bajo tus piés y no puedo fallar, somos los últimos de tus hijos, por favor…_

Congnaid Ech ("elquehierealoscaballos") abrió la puerta; Uryuu miró a su principal escudero, aún cubierto de vendas, no muy contento por la interrupción. Se encontraba orando a la Madre Tierra y había ordenado que no le interrumpiesen

-Sumimasen, Bsag Maisë (6), nuestra ama y señora quiere verte

Ishida alzó una ceja y asintió, permitiendo la entrada a Kuchiki Rukia y a Inoue Orihime, prima tercera de Uryuu. Esta última no ocultó su alegría y a la vez, su tristeza al verle y saber lo sucedido y se lanzó a sus brazos

-Ishida kuun!

-Orihime chan!

-Bsag maisë, estás muy delgado...

Uryuu casi se asfixió entre los brazos y el amplio pecho de su pelirroja prima y se inclinó respetuosamente ante Rukia, besando su mano

-Rukia chan…pasó algo?

La pequeña heredera de los Kuchiki les hizo un gesto y les invitó a salir de la casa que Byakuya les había asignado

-Antes que otra cosa, me gustaría saber si estás cómodo, Uryuu

Este sonrió

-No podríamos estar mejor en Gaaleacia, nuestra propia capital, Rukia chan

-Me alegra oír eso

-Rukia viene a proponerte algo, Uryuu-interrumpió Orihime- tiene que ver con nuestro futuro…

Uryuu las miró con gesto de sospecha

-No pensarás en casarme con mi prima, verdad?

La risa de las dos chicas fue espontánea y eso sólo produjo escalofríos en el quincy. Luego, la sonrisa con los ojos brillantes de Orihime. Demasiado brillantes…

-Al contrario, Ishida kun…la boda no será conmigo…

Y, antes de que Uryuu pudiera añadir nada más, Rukia se lo propuso.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-…Qué…qué estás haciendo de mí, Uryuu…

La risa maliciosa del quincy, mientras ponía las manos en la nuca de Ichigo, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Este abrió la boca, lamiendo los suaves labios, besando las mejillas y manchando los suyos propios del afrodisíaco de lavanda y hierbas, bajando despacio hacia su cuello, tan cálido, tan delicado…

-Deberías quitarte la ropa, bsag, hermoso mío…

Sin que Ichigo reaccionara, Uryuu comenzó a abrir los broches del adamascado uniforme, dejando el fuerte pecho al descubierto, adornado con las cicatrices de inumerables batallas con los hollow. Sin perder tiempo y aprovechando la diferencia entre estaturas, Uryuu se inclinó y comenzó a lamer, despacio, un pezón moreno, acariciando el otro con la palma de su mano y haciendo gemir a Ichigo. Este no lo resistió, tomó al quincy de los cabellos y lo hizo mirarlo, besándolo de nuevo, perdiéndose en el sabor de su boca, mientras las manos de Uryuu lo recorrían y comenzaban a desvestirlo. Ichigo bajó sus manos, plantándolas en las estrechas caderas de Ishida y acariciando la piel sobre el kilt de tartán, deslizándolas hasta llegar al broche de hueso, hasta soltar éste. Uryuu se separó de él y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, dejando caer el kilt y la faja del hombro al piso, quedando totalmente desnudo. Sólo entonces, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que estaba profusa y enteramente pintado, menos en la tierna piel de su erección, contraste increíble en rosado oscuro, después de todas esas caprichosas líneas azules, quedándose boquiabierto

-¿Te gusto? –el seireitei asintió rápidamente- entonces, desvístete…

Uryuu no tuvo que repetir la orden y pronto el abrazo era de piel morena contra blanca piel pintada, ansiosa una de otra, gimiente, ardiendo.

-Haremos lo que tú digas…-murmuró Uryuu en su oreja, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo, acelerando si cabe, aún más su pulso y haciendo a su falo salirse de la piel que lo cubría

-En verdad? –preguntó un Ichigo dudoso, los ojos casi negros de deseo. Uryuu asintió. Ichigo lo alzó en brazos y lo depositó en el futón

-Quiero verte. Acaríciate, para mí

Uryuu esbozó una sonrisa maníaca y se recargó contra los cojines, echando sus cabellos hacia atrás y abriendo sus piernas. Se inclinó hacia un lado del futón, donde estaba la caja lacada de aceites y untó un poco en sus manos, tomando su falo en una de ellas y gimiendo suavemente. Ichigo retuvo la respiración, arrodillado frente a él, su propio orgullo elevándose hacia el cielo. Uryuu parecía una criatura salvaje, increíblemente erótico, sin apartar la vista, lamiendo ligeramente sus propios labios, gimiendo despacio

-…Eso es…mmm…así…ahora, tus dedos…

Obediente, Uryuu lamió sus dedos y luego los deslizó, acariciando primero sus pezones y bajando despacio, hasta su ombligo y al bajo vientre, despeinando despacio los finos rizos oscuros que cubrían la base de su pene, acariciando después los testículos, hasta llegar a la carne rosada de su entrada

-Uhmmm…Ichigo…quiero que me cojas…

Ichigo se lamió los labios y acarició su propio sexo, goteante ya de ansiedad y casi adolorido por la excitación

-Aún no, Uryuu…mételos, anda, quiero ver cómo los metes…

El quincy hundió dos de sus dedos en si mismo, suspirando

-Ah, sabes? Hacía esto…_allá lejos…en mi país, recordándote…pensando en ti…_en la promesa que me hiciste…aquel verano…te acuerdas? _Soñando que éstas eran tus manos y mis dedos, tu lengua…_hmmmm –Uryuu hundió dos dedos más, acariciando sin cesar su pene. Ichigo sintió que su cabeza –las dos- estallaría y, sin más, se arrojó sobre Uryuu, apartando su mano y metiendo el sexo de éste en su boca, lamiéndolo y besándolo hasta casi ahogarse y subiendo después hasta el ombligo del quincy, cubriendo su estómago de mordidas y besos, volviendo a bajar, besándolo deseperadamente, mientras Uryuu acariciaba sus cabellos naranjas, presionando el rostro de Ichigo contra su cuerpo, con una mano y mordiendo él mismo la otra, alzando las caderas cuanto podía.

Ichigo se separó de él y alzó cada una de sus piernas, besando primero las rodillas y luego, plantando una mordida en la piel interna de cada muslo, manchando su boca de azul, adelantando su pelvis hasta recargar la punta de su sexo en la entrada de Uryuu, acariciándolo, jugando con ella. Uryuu no resistió más

-¡Maldición y mlais, Ichigo! ¡Hazlo ya! ¡_Mételo de una vez!...Uhmmm…sí…así…_

Ichigo casi perdió la respiración; Uryuu era deliciosamente estrecho, su piel interna verdadero terciopelo ardiendo, rodeándolo, tragándoselo entero. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para detener su orgasmo

-¡No te muevas!

Una risa malvada por parte del quincy, mientras éste giraba sus caderas y enlazaba sus piernas por detrás de Ichigo, acercándolo imposiblemente contra sí mismo. Ichigo comenzó a moverse, reteniendo las manos de Uryuu sobre su cabeza, sus pechos juntos. Y entonces, lo advirtió. Justo bajo sus brazos, en un ángulo imposible de ver para Ishida, reconoció los kanji, firmados con tinta negra. Kuchiki Rukia…

_¡Enana maldita!_

-¿Te pasa algo?

Ichigo tuvo que contener varias cosas; la risa, la indignación y la ira…

-Nada…es que…me estoy dando cuenta de que…te amo…-se inclinó y lo besó, con la boca abierta, hundiéndose más en él y obteniendo un gemido profundo por parte de Ishida…

Los dos jóvenes siguieron con lo suyo, sin advertir que las paredes de la cámara nupcial estaban conformadas de tul blanco. Bueno, excepto la que era de tul azul marino, cuyo oscuro color cubría la atenta y pequeña forma femenina, que casi sin respiración, atestiguaba lo que estaba sucediendo…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

(1)el Rito de Hermanamiento se describirá cuando lleguemos al capítulo de Renji, ya que es la base de éste.

(2)La falda escocesa masculina. En este caso, utilicé tartán celta de Galicia, que tiene los colores quincys, aunque también podría ser tartán de Furman, que sí es escocés, con las cruces quincy en el ruedo.

(3)Chruithne, en gaélico e irish, Quincy, en caledonio actual. Los Destructores, los Guerreros Pintados, los Azules

(4)Específicamente, estamos hablando de la misma tribu, llamada así por los romanos, pictos o tatuados o pintados, ya que luchaban con todo el cuerpo pintado. Enclaves fundamentales? Escocia, cerca del Loch Ness y las montañas de Galicia. De estatura pequeña, cabello negro y ojos azules. Sus comunidades eran básicamente agrícolas y hablaban un celta que se distingue de los otros dialectos célticos. Hacían sacrificios humanos a los árboles y se comían los restos de los sacrificios, de manera ritual.

(5)Los pictos cubrían su piel con pinturas de añil específicas, representando símbolos mágicos –los trisqueles- que, literalmente, atraían la fuerza espiritual de las cosas vivas, formando una "Armadura de los Espíritus", alrededor de sus cuerpos, de ahí que pelearan sólo con el kilt y sin ninguna otra protección creyéndose invencibles. Como tenían fe absoluta en su magia, eso los volvía guerreros temibles y difíciles de vencer, así estuvieran cubiertos de heridas.

(6)Nuestro hermoso Amo, Nuestro Gracioso Amo, Su Gracia, Su Alteza

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Es casi medianoche. Dougie canta en el ITunes. El capítulo ha sido agotador. Un pueblo por cada consorte suplente. Un heredero por cada uno? Tal vez. Quizá Ichigo necesite a los tres. De veras, no saben cómo agradezco su lectura y reviews. Namasté. FA


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Preferí hacer una pausa entre línea y línea que tomar otro hexagrama. Encuentro entre Uryuu y Rukia, la posición de cada cual. Ah, y la música, que me encantó.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I don't know if you can see  
The changes that have come over me  
In these last few days I've been afraid  
That I might drift away  
So I've been telling old stories, singing songs  
That make me think about where I came from  
And that's the reason why I seem  
So far away today

Oh, but let me tell you that I love you  
That I think about you all the time…  
If I should become a stranger  
You know that it would make me more than sad…

Now I have moved and I've kept on moving  
Proved the points that I needed proving  
Lost the friends that I needed losing  
Found others on the way  
I have kissed the ladies and left them crying  
Stolen dreams, yes there's no denying  
I have traveled hard with coattails flying  
Somewhere in the wind

Oh, but let me tell you that I love you  
That I think about you all the time…  
If I should become a stranger  
You know that it would make me more than sad…

Now I'm sitting here before the fire  
The empty room, the forest choir  
The flames that could not get any higher  
They've withered now they've gone  
But I'm steady thinking my way is clear  
And I know what I will do tomorrow  
When the hands are shaken and the kisses flow  
Then I will disappear

(Caledonia, Dougie McLean)

-…Ishida…despierta…

Uryuu se tardó en abrir los ojos. Primero, calor y la piel desnuda de Ichigo contra la suya. Luego, el sabor en su lengua; sal, sudor,lavanda…semen?. Después, una mano pequeña sobre sus cabellos y la conciencia de que apenas estaba amaneciendo. Una respiración pesada junto a la suya y la repentina sensación de una mirada violeta fija en él, atrapado entre los brazos de Kurosaki

-Rukia?

-Shhh…no hables tan fuerte, lo despertarás…ven…

Uryuu se zafó despacio del abrazo de boa de Ichigo, ayudado por Rukia. Pero, cuando trató de enderezarse, su cuerpo le hizo dolorosas reclamaciones de la cintura hacia abajo. Rukia soltó una risita en voz baja y lo ayudó a levantarse, mientras cubría a Ichigo con la manta y a Uryuu con una ligera yukata.

Despacio, lo llevó al amplio cuarto de baño adyacente a la cámara, donde una de las sirvientas esperaba, con una bandeja llena de diferentes clases de jabón, sales de baño y esponjas de mar enormes y suaves. Tomando el lugar de ésta, Rukia lavó con cuidado el desnudo cuerpo de Uryuu, retirando los restos de la pintura ceremonial, ayudándole luego a entrar a la terma, obteniendo un silencioso "gracias" y un suspiro del quincy, al hundirse éste en el agua tibia y perfumada a jazmín. Rukia tomó un cuenco de agua y lo vació, despacio, sobre los oscuros y desordenados cabellos, dejando a Ishida como un ratón mojado

-Y bien?- dijo ella- ¿Qué tal estuvo?

Ishida no pudo evitar sonreír, los ojos cerrados, la nuca apoyada en el borde de la terma y Rukia soltó la carcajada y aplaudió

-¿Tan bueno?

Ishida suspiró y asintió

-No puedes imaginártelo…

Rukia lo golpeó en un hombro, cariñosamente, frotando su pecho con la esponja, arrodillada junto a la enorme tinaja de madera

-Oh, pero claro que puedo, querido…después de todo, yo estuve con él antes, neh?

Uryuu le arrojó agua al rostro; eso no impidió que Rukia se siguiera riendo. De pronto, se quedó quieto, mirándola

-Rukia chan…por qué?

La joven noble suspiró

-Cuando me digas por qué aceptaste, te diré por qué te lo pedí…

-Orihime me lo explicó en parte. Dijo que si aceptaba, nos dejarías una isla nueva, para nosotros, mi pueblo. Dijo que era una especie de contrato…como un consorte suplente

-No es toda la verdad, aunque sí, sería parte del trato

-Entonces?

Rukia alzó una ceja

-Te crees que soy tonta, Ishida Uryuu, quincy cuatrojos? No me digas que no lo recuerdas…

Pero sí, los dos recordaban y Uryuu enrojeció, más por ello que por estar desnudo frente a su amiga. Rukia se miró las manos

-Ese baka siempre te ha querido…pero no más o menos de lo que me quiere a mí. Tiene un corazón demasiado grande como para poder darlo a una sola persona…y es fácil de lastimar. Un líder así no conviene a nuestro clan; entonces, habrá que hacerlo fuerte, Uryuu. Y eso, nos corresponde a nosotros, de momento…

Ishida la miró, intrigado

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, exactamente, Rukia chan?

-Que tendrás que completarlo en donde yo no puedo hacerlo –los ojos de Rukia brillaron siniestramente- y, por supuesto, si no lo haces feliz, Ishida Uryuu, te juro que te mataré y…no me tomaré la molestia de comer tu corazón, neh?

El quincy tragó en seco. Rukia había tomado la responsabilidad completa de hacer feliz a su esposo, así tuviera que renunciar a un poco de él…pero no lo iba a hacer gratis, no. En ese instante, Uryuu comprendió que, efectivamente, tendría que hacer feliz a Ichigo o Rukia realmente lo mandaría al Walhalla. Y, si nadie comía su corazón, él no reencarnaría jamás…

Semejante perspectiva lo aterró más que nada y decidió que obedecería cada paso de su nueva ama. Después de todo, amaba a Ichigo ¿Qué podía ser tan difícil?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Abril 22_

…_Estuve platicando con el bueno de Isshin, querido diario: Barba de Chivo se rió mucho cuando le conté todo mi plan, se alegró enormemente de verme en estado. Dijo que él sabía que Ichigo caería fácilmente, tratándose de Uryuu. Por Kami sama, espero estar haciendo lo correcto, aunque Byakuya Nii sama no está contento con la idea en absoluto…pese a mis cinco meses de embarazo. El bebé se pone cada día más pesado y no sé cómo soportaría a Ichigo sin Uryuu. Retsu y Saya sama están en cambio, felices como crisantemos recién reventados; Uryuu les ha enseñado a hacer el tartán de su tierra natal y Saya sama ha puesto a varias de las damas de la corte a tejerlo, con los tonos dorado y rojo de los Kurosaki, para vestir al bebé, cuando nazca…Vino Renji a verme y me trajo una buena porción de taiyaki; los comimos junto con la cerveza que preparó Orihime, la cual estaba muy buena. Ella sabe muchas recetas raras. Uno de los arqueros quincy me dijo que era talento de sus mujeres y que tenían esas recetas extrañas para quitarle el sabor salado a la carne humana. No quiero imaginar la sopa de miso con trozos de quincy o de hollow, en vez de caballa y ahora entiendo por qué Orihime suele añadirle mermelada…_

…_Los otros capitanes están preocupados; hay rumores de que Aizen está preparando una batida grande contra nosotros y, siendo el nuestro el enclave más fronterizo del imperio, es de esperarse que el Emperador nos deje toda la responsabilidad de las primeras batallas. Tengo que escribir a Tatsuki; desde que nos dejó para dirigir las divisiones centrales del ejército imperial, no he sabido mas que de sus triunfos en el mar del sur. Mi querido Ukitake ha recaído e hice ofrendas especiales por él, en el templo de Nara. Nunca se ha recuperado desde la muerte de Kaien y lo necesito sano, como tutor de mi hijo, así como fué tutor mío; no conozco otro capitán más dulce y generoso. Mishadrach, el médico druida de Uryuu y Retsu han estado intercambiando concimientos médicos y mágicos, en un esfuerzo de recuperar a Uki; oro porque tengan buen resultado…las mujeres del pueblo me miran con curiosidad. Hinamori y Matsumoto me han preguntado que qué se siente tener una concubina al lado, que no es mujer. No puedo quejarme; ni siquiera puedo sentirme celosa cuando miro a Uryuu besar o hacer el amor con mi Ichigo, pese a que lo he intentado. Sé que Ishida lo ama tanto como yo y que, como yo, mataría por él. El completarlo, como lo mencionó Retsu, ha servido para que Ichigo madure y el resultado está en mi vientre. No puedo pedir más a los Hijos del Cielo…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Aclaraciones del capítulo**:

Pareciera que el propósito original del clan -dar un heredero al pueblo- ya se ha cumplido y que no necesitaríamos del resto de las líneas. Pero "nada hay más permanente que el cambio" y el Iching por algo es el Canon de las Mutaciones...Renji, en el siguiente capítulo. Mil gracias si han llegado hasta aquí.Aún é. FA.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

O de como Uryuu decidió la respuesta correcta. Y la aparición de Renji.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Capítulo 5: Respuesta

**Seis en el tercer puesto significa:  
La muchacha que se casa, como esclava.  
Se casa como concubina.**

_Una muchacha de baja posición que no consigue marido, en ciertos casos todavía podrá arreglárselas como concubina. La situación indica que uno desea con exceso alegrías que por vías normales no pueden obtenerse. Así se mete en una situación que no se aviene del todo con su propia dignidad. No se añade ninguna sentencia, ni siquiera una advertencia; simplemente se pone a descubierto la situación como tal, de modo que cada uno pueda extraer por sí mismo la correspondiente moraleja…_

-¡Jalad de aquel lado o los pabellones se caerán!

Kuchiki Saya podía ser todo lo amable que su carácter requería. Pero también era igual de exigente que los demás nobles y no pedía nada que ella no pudiera hacer. Y, en este momento, el grupo de plebeyos y otra gente del pueblo, que le ayudaban a montar los pabellones, temía por su gesto de reprobación. La noble dama meneó la cabeza con descontento ¿Eran niños o eran hombres? Kira le dio un codazo a Hisagi y éste dirigió a la dama la más coqueta y cálida de sus sonrisas

-Saya sama…esto tiene que quedar listo para mañana…no nos merecemos un descanso?

La aludida sonrió, pese a fruncir el ceño

-Oh no, Hisagi Shuuhei…el Festival de los Hermanos es una fecha muy importante. Nos pone a todos en nuestro sitio. Y si no quieres que te regrese a tu lugar –tocó su cabeza con la punta del abanico- deja de hacerte el encantador y vuelve al trabajo o te mandaré a ti, junto con Kira, a limpiar a los cerditos…

El grupo de muchachos soltó la carcajada, al verse descubierta la maniobra de los dos tenientes. Claro que Hisagi era guapísimo, una tentación para cualquier mujer –u hombre- noble o plebeya. Pero Saya era una Kuchiki y no les daría un solo chance y menos de hacer el vago. Daisuke, su hijo, apareció, sonriente, a su lado

-Todo listo, okaa-san?

-Casi. He tenido que revisar la lista de hermanos de este año…

El Rito de Hermanamiento tenía su culminación en el Día de los Hermanos. Ese día, los más jóvenes hijos de la nobleza elegían a un "hermano" plebeyo. El rito en sí era muy simple; una vez elegido el hermano mutuo, se hacían la promesa de siempre protegerse uno al otro y serse leales absolutamente en todo –incluídas las travesuras. Al final de las promesas, el anciano más respetable entre todo el pueblo tomaba las muñecas de ambos jóvenes y las cortaba superficialmente, con un cuchillo de hojas de cuarzo, demostrando con ello que la sangre de los dos era igual y a continuación, unía las heridas, para mezclar las dos sangres. A partir de ese momento, los "hermanos" estaban obligados a cuidar uno del otro, hasta su muerte. El Rito de Hermanamiento era un esfuerzo de los seireitei para demostrar que todos eran iguales y no había ni uno solo diferente, y que la nobleza a veces representaba sólo un mero título.

Entre los mayores, muchos repetían el Hermanamiento cada año y éste no sería la excepción…aunque Saya se preguntaba qué habría visto su sobrina Rukia en alguien tan salvaje como Abarai Renji, antes un chiquillo desharrapado y hoy uno de los tenientes bajo el mando de su sobrino Byakuya. O cómo era posible que Ichigo kun, alguien que difícilmente se callaba, hubiera elegido a Yasutora Sado, increíblemente silencioso, como hermano. Y hablando de casos trágicos…pensó en Byakuya.

Sabía que no se aparecería en el festival, sino que estaría retirado, llorando en silencio y sin que los demás lo advirtieran, frente al retrato de Hisana.

Sí, muchas veces ocurría que la identificación entre estos "hermanos" de sangre saltaba más allá del simple rito y terminaban casados. Claro, en el caso de Byakuya y Hisana, no era ni había sido un inconveniente; el problema se había presentado al morir ella y al resistirse él a hacerse tanto de un nuevo hermano como de una esposa nueva.

Kuchiki Saya revisó su lista, suspirante; aún faltaban los ramos de flores y los dulces y ¡Por Kami! Se estaba poniendo vieja…ojalá y pronto Rukia se dedicara a dirigir el festival del Heir. Y, hablando de Rukia? ¿Dónde estaba? Saya miró hacia todas partes del amplio patio, sin dar con rastro alguno de su sobrina. Ichigo y Uryuu de seguro andaban en alguna incursión en las islas…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Eso es, Hikaru…no presiones demasiado y sólo suéltala…

Kurokuchiki Hikaru arrugó la naricilla, tratando de elevar sus pequeños anteojos y apuntó claramente. Soltó la flecha y ésta se deslizó hacia la tercera parte del blanco. Ichigo y Renji aplaudieron; Uryuu se enderezó, sonriendo. Hikaru mantuvo el gesto solemne, inusual en alguien tan pequeño. Renji se acercó a Hikaru e hizo una exagerada reverencia, con lo cual, el pequeño al fin rió

-Felicidades, bootchan!- dijo el pelirrojo

Hikaru frunció el ceño

-Me falta mucho todavía, tío Renji

-Tsk…tienes al mejor de los maestros

Uryuu acarició la cabeza del pequeño

-Gracias, Abarai, pero Hikaru tiene razón…nos falta mucha práctica

-Pues pronto tendremos batallas verdaderas y nos harán falta guerreros bravos

-¡Yo soy bravo! ¡Y valiente!

Ichigo intervino y cargó a su hijo, el cabello naranja y los ojos violeta de su madre, tras los anteojos…que Hikaru insistía en usar más por parecerse a Uryuu que por deveras necesitarlos

-Ah ¿Si? Veremos que dice okaa-san cuando se entere que veniste con nosotros a practicar el arco en vez de ir a ayudar a tía Saya…

Hikaru abrió los ojos enormemente, se zafó del abrazo de su padre y salió corriendo en dirección al Heir, seguido de Renji

-¡Grroww! ¡Soy un hollow! ¡Y te comeré!

Los dos se perdieron, adelantándose en el cercano bosque que rodeaba al Heir, aunque, por el ruido, Ichigo supo que se estaban persiguiendo mutuamente. Miró a Uryuu, quien recogía los arcos y los elementos de entrenamiento. Pocas veces, como ahora, había vuelto a usar su kilt y a Ichigo, quien lo recordaba claramente desde la noche de su unión, semejante detalle lo enternecía casi hasta las lágrimas ¿Cómo alguien tan bello como Ishida podía amarlo tanto? No pudo evitar sonreír, evocando su suave gemir, bajo él, en las noches que Rukia les había asignado como pareja. _Rukia._ Tenía que darle las gracias, pese a todo. De no ser por ella, él y Uryuu no estarían juntos…

-En qué pensabas?- la mirada oceánica de Ishida y el viento del norte, despeinando sus cabellos, decorado todo por una sonrisa pensativa y dulce. Ichigo sintió que su corazón reventaría. No respondió; se acercó a Ishida y besó sus labios, suavemente, rodeando después el cuerpo del quincy con sus fuertes brazos, haciéndolo tirar todo al césped, de nuevo, aumentando la pasión del beso, hasta dejar sin aire a Ishida. Ichigo lo soltó, lo miró y le mordió suavemente la nariz, empujando sus anteojos hacia arriba

-Te amo, tonto…te amaré siempre, lo sabías?

Uryuu sintió algo quebrarse en su interior; una especie de dolor dulce, profundo, como si todo a su alrededor se quedara en silencio, repentinamente y luego, su propio corazón reanudara sus latidos. Se limitó a asentir. El instante había sido demasiado intenso para arruinarlo con palabras. Ichigo lo ayudó a recoger las cosas y, abrazados aún, se dirigieron al Heir…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pequeñas manos temblando. Fiebre. Dolor

_Duele, mamá…duele mucho…tengo miedo…_

Manos sobre él. Agua fría en su frente, en sus brazos. Conoce las voces.

_Papá. Y Tío Renji. Y Byakuya.…no, Kuchiki sama, si le decimos Byakuya se enoja. Aunque tío Daisuke le dice Byakuyashi…tía Saya se enojará muchísimo…no tengo hermanos. Y quiero ir a jugar. Tengo miedo…mamá?_

Unohana terminó los pases mágicos frente al pequeño cuerpecito que se agitaba frente a ella. Afuera, los banderines y pabellones del Festival de Hermanamiento yacían, abandonados, el pueblo entero como en suspenso. Y es que a poco de regresar del entrenamiento con arco, se desató una tormenta, nada excepcional, una de esas que anuncian la llegada de los vientos de verano. Por alguna razón, el remojón afectó a Hikaru y lo que al principio parecía un catarro sin chiste, se convirtió en una fiebre de las malas y Unohana, aunada a todo su equipo de sanadores, apenas si había conseguido estabilizar al heredero del clan, entre el pánico de sus padres y la preocupación de todos…

Rukia estaba junto al futón de su pequeño, sujetando sus pequeñas manos, cuando Uryuu llegó a su lado

-Rukia chan…ve y descansa…yo cuidaré de él.

La joven asintió casi automáticamente y salió caminando, como una zombie, hasta llegar a su propia habitación, donde un Ichigo aterrado aún, la envolvió en sus brazos

-¿Cómo está?

Ella esbozó una cansada sonrisa, intentando aliviar la tensión de él, pese a su agotamiento

-La fiebre se ha detenido…tu niño estará bien pronto. Uryuu está con él

Ichigo se prendió de ella, desesperadamente

-Kamizen…no quiero imaginarme…

-Shhh…no pasó nada, cálmate

-Si tan sólo no lo hubiéramos llevado a entrenar

-Ichigo, deja de decir estupideces…no puedes estarlo protegiendo de todo. Y además, su deber será el de un guerrero, tiene que hacerse fuerte

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, los dos. Luego, Ichigo dijo lo que estaba pensando desde ya hacía días

-Rukia…por qué no tenemos otro hijo?

La joven suspiró, ponderando la propuesta. No era que no lo hubiese pensado. Es más, lo había intentado ya, varias veces…sin éxito. Lentamente, los sucesivos fracasos en conseguir un hermanito de sangre para Hikaru la habían llevado a una conclusión incontrovertible…y no sabía cómo decírselo a Ichigo. Abrazó su cabeza anaranjada y besó su frente

-Duerme por ahora…ya pensaremos en eso después

La calma del amanecer los envolvió, como una pesada manta…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡NO! ¡Y ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA, KUCHIKI RUKIA! ¡HE DICHO QUE NO Y NO LOGRARÁS CONVENCERME!

Rukia frunció el ceño: los gritos de ese patán no iban a amilanarla. Después de todo, se conocían desde pequeños y no se habían elegido hermanos de a gratis, sino hasta después de haber peleado con otra pandilla y haber ganado, narices chorreando sangre y vidrios rotos –de los vecinos- de por medio. Respiró, con resolución y se encaró al pelirrojo

-Escúchame bien, Abarai Renji…eres MI hermano y estas obligado a responder de mí…

-Sí, lo sé y lo haría incluso si me pidieras matar a alguien pero…eso…no lo haré! ¿A qué mujer en su sano juicio se le ocurre semejante cosa? ¿Cómo carajos te piensas que voy a hacer algo así?

-Permíteme explicarte la delicada situación en que te encuentras, Renji; de acuerdo al Rito, debes protegerme, cuidarme, velar por mi y hacer lo que te pida. En especial, esto último

Renji la miró, el rostro tan rojo como su cabello

-Y vienes a decirme así nada mas que quieres que me coja a tu esposo sólo para que puedas tener un hijo? Kamizen y los Hijos del Cielo! ¿A dónde ha ido a parar la moral de la nobleza?

Rukia lo barrió de arriba abajo, indignada

-Podrías ser un poco más delicado, por favor? Sólo quiero que asumas el papel de…consorte suplente. Y el empleo no es permanente, sólo sería por un tiempo

Renji alzó una ceja

-¡Ja! Así fue como engatusaste al quincy, no es verdad? Y…sabes qué es lo que pasó después? Cuatrojos se enamoró de él y ya no piensa en volverse a Caledonia o a Gaelitia o Churrilandia o como diablos se llame su tierra

Rukia sonrió con malicia

-Entonces…eso temes? ¿Enamorarte de él?

-¡Baka! Eres una desconsiderada…acaso no has pensado en el pobre de Uryuu? Una cosa es compartir a Ichigo contigo, yo no tengo nada que perder pero él…

Rukia soltó la carcajada

-Oh sí, señor semental…se me olvidaba que temes que Ichigo sea quien se enamore de ti y tú termines por romper el corazón de Uryuu! Qué romántico! ¡Qué cursi!

Renji se aprovechó de su estatura y alzó a Rukia de las solapas del kimono; ésta se atragantó del susto, pero no lo demostró

-Escúchame bien, enana de mierda, sé que haces esto por Ichigo y hasta por Hikaru y por que el chico necesita un hermano y todos nosotros, otro heredero…pero no pienso lastimar a nadie y mientras no me convenzas de lo contrario…-Renji rechinó los dientes. Los ojos de Rukia se adelgazaron hasta hacerse una línea

-Así que sólo hay que convencerte? Muy bien, Renji. Te daré las pruebas que necesites.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Está segura, Unohana sama?

La médica sintió, suavemente, para subrayar sus palabras

-Así es, Ishida kun. Básicamente fue la misma propuesta que se te hizo a ti y gracias a la cual, Hikaru existe. La cercanía masculina propicia la fertilidad de la semilla de Kurosaki kun…

Ishida se sintió enrojecer

-Entonces…por qué…yo no soy suficiente? –la voz se le quebró, casi y tuvo que esforzarse en no dejar escapar las lágrimas. Aquello era no vaciló al responder

-No creo que se trate de eso, Ishida kun, no. Más bien pienso que el cuerpo de Kurosaki se ha acostumbrado ya a tu presencia y en más de un sentido, ésta le es necesaria como el aire. Sólo la notaría si te alejamos de él, como cuando uno se sumerge a pescar ostras…en otro sentido, creo que se podría intentar…claro que eso depende de la generosidad de tu corazón y de tu disposición de ánimo. Abarai no quiere lastimar a nadie, de hecho y menos a ti o a Ichigo kun.

Ishida no levantó la mirada de sus manos. Unohana advirtió que sus dedos temblaban. Reuniendo los pocos ánimos que le quedaban, Uryuu la miró de frente

-Tengo que pensarlo muy detenidamente, Unohana sama…más tarde daré mi respuesta a Rukia chan

-Ishida san…

-¡He dicho que más tarde! No ahora, Retsu…por favor-su voz se redujo casi a un gemido. Unohana contuvo su propio malestar. Sabía ser una médica impasible que lo mismo cortaba una pierna que levantaba del lecho de muerte a un infectado de peste. Pero no estaba acostumbrada a herir el corazón de nadie y el sentimiento de Uryuu la estaba afectando. Hizo una reverencia

-Como lo ordenes, Ishida san

Y dando media vuelta, salió de la habitación.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Orihime terminó de hervir la cebada. Le añadió dos cucharadas grandes de lúpulo y dos de pajilla de arroz molida y comenzó a filtrar todo. Tendría que ponerla a reposar: eligió las fresas más grandes que había y las arrojó a lo hervido, para que todo fermentase. Al fin, se enjuagó la boca dos veces, escupió sobre la mezcla y la cubrió, no sin antes añadir una generosa ración de azúcar. _Listo; esta cerveza estará lista y fría mañana_

-Hime chan!

Orihime saltó, como siempre le ocurría al escuchar la voz de su tutora, Tosa'ach M'ela, la Dama de Miel -mejor conocida como Yoshino sama, que no era mas que la trasliteración de su nombre original en quincy-

-Señora mía y mi alma! ¿Qué sucede?

La digna dama la miró, desaprobadoramente. Como todos los quincy de pura sangre, era bajita, de cabello negro y piel muy blanca y ojos de un azul marino. Llevaba un kimono sumamente curioso, hecho de tartán azul y blanco, festoneado de cruces quincy, un traje mestizo entre seireitei y quincy. Orihime, en cambio era mucho más alta y más…formada, con el cabello naranja de quien tiene un origen caledonio –esos salvajes despreciables, diría Yoshino- no merecía tanto respeto frente a la mirada de la antigua quincy, pese a ser una princesa

-Quiero que me lleves con el hijo de Ry'uu, hijo de Fron'ryuu

Orihime tardó dos segundos en comprender. De pronto, soltó la risa

-Oh! Quieres ver a Uryuu kun!..ahmm…uhmm…me temo que no será posible

-Soy la quincy más vieja de los desterrados y no se me permite ver al último heredero? Al Bsag?

Orihime se inclinó, rápidamente. Vaya con la vieja tutora

-Oh no, no es eso, Yoshino sama…es que tenemos que pedir autorización a Rukia san…ella es la encargada de las concubinas de Ichigo kun, como esposa principal

-Y por eso vine a verte…sé perfectamente que eres amiga de Kuchiki san...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La puerta se abrió. La puerta se cerró

_¿Quién diablos..?_

Uryuu se frotó los ojos. Había llorado toda la noche y le había pedido a Ichigo y a Rukia que lo dejasen solo. Necesitaba pensar…y no lo había conseguido. Dolor, celos, temor, todo. Estaba consciente de su posición, pero miles de preguntas rondaban su mente ¿Y si Ichigo terminaba por repudiarlo? Y si lo cambiaba por Renji? Y si Renji era un mejor amante? Claro que lo sería, era mucho más fuerte y alto que el mismo Ichigo, incluso. Y además, era de su mismo pueblo, era natural que a él, mísero extranjero terminaran por relegarlo y…cómo diablos haría Uryuu para vivir sin Ichigo? Y sin la cercanía de Hikaru, a quien también amaba como si fuera hijo propio? ¿Qué habría hecho Rryuu sama en su lugar? Claro, jamás habría aceptado ser la concubina de nadie. Habría preferido que lo mataran y hundieran su corazón en el mar…aunque eso significara la pérdida de todos los quincy ¿Qué hacer?

La luz del día y la intromisión repentina de alguien en su habitación vino a hacer a un lado su tormenta de dudas, disgustándolo. No tardó en reconocer el perfil generoso y avergonzado de Orihime

-Hime chan! Qué haces aquí?

-Hola…Uryuu kun…yo

-Yo le pedí que me trajera, Bsag, Ishida Uryuu kun, como te llaman aquí…

Ishida pestañeó, encandilado…sólo para reconocer a la antigua tutora, en pocos instantes

-Yoshino sama?

La anciana sonrió

-Si tienes que hablar ese dialecto terrible, sí, soy Yoshino, querido mío…

Uryuu se precipitó en los brazos de la anciana tutora, una especie de abuela adoptiva para los pocos quincy –una veintena, si acaso pocos más- que habían quedado vivos. Pero, en vez de recibirlo en sus brazos y darle consuelo, Yoshino le cruzó la cara con la palma abierta de la mano, dejando a una Orihime desconcertada y a un Ishida un poco más que aturdido

-Quiero saber…a qué viene tanto llorar?

Uryuu la miró, aterrado

-Somos quincy, Uryuu kun. Y tenemos orgullo. Has logrado ser consorte de una de las familias principales del seireitei, una de dónde el mismo Emperador seireitei suele escoger a sus herederos, cuando no tiene sucesión propia…y estás llorando?

Uryuu inclinó la cabeza, mirando sus manos, dejándose llevar por el desaliento, sentado en el futón de su habitación

-Pronto no seré el único, Yoshino sama…no tendré que ver con la sucesión

La anciana se indignó

-Pero…qué te pasa? Fuiste el PRIMER consorte suplente! Elegido PERSONALMENTE por la esposa principal de Kurosaki kun…si no fuera por ti, los Kuchiki no continuarían como un clan nuevo, los Kurokuchiki: tú hiciste que Ichigo kun fuese fértil y salvaste un matrimonio que era importante entre sus propios clanes y de paso, has hecho felices a tres personas, incluyendo al heredero Hikaru! ¡No puedes permitirte estar así! –alzó las manos al cielo- por la Madre Tierra y lo que la rodea! Qué ocurrió con nuestro orgullo como quincys? Como comedoresdecabezas? Acaso no hemos sido invencibles contra huracanes, contra los albanos, contra los mismos caledonios? No mantuvimos nuestras tierras durante milenios? Fué necesario que demasiadas tribus conspirasen en nuestra contra para vencernos! Nadie podía contra la magia de nuestra Armadura Espiritual! Y tu te estás dejando vencer por naderías…

-¡No son naderías, Yoshino sama! Y te recuerdo que aún soy el Bsag, no te permito que me hables así!

La anciana cayó de rodillas, poniendo sus manos en el piso

-Permite entonces a esta pobre vieja saber que no perderás el lugar de Primer consorte suplente, Uryuu kun. Permítele saber que los quincy tenemos esperanza incluso en estos aciagos días en que sólo tenemos derecho a una posición tan secundaria…y no te avergüences de ella. Si tú no la llevas con orgullo ¿Quién lo hará? Y…a dónde iremos a parar cuando regresemos a Gaelicia? Tu corazón es bueno. Y el de Ichigo kun, lo ha sido. Si Kuchiki Rukia te eligió personalmente, no puedes dar un paso atrás frente a Abarai Renji, sino al contrario. Sabes que los quincy vencemos porque nunca tenemos temor a nada, a nadie…lo vas a tener tu?

Sin hablar y casi arrastrándose, Yoshino tomó la mano de Uryuu y dibujó sobre su palma un trisquel, deslizando las tres espirales. Ishida comprendió al instante; la más anciana de su tribu le estaba dando toda la confianza y el apoyo de su pueblo. Cierto era que había aceptado la propuesta de Rukia en parte por la promesa de su propia isla, donde el pueblo quincy pudiera regenerarse en paz y dejaran de ser los extranjeros que eran en tierra seireitei. Y eso, no podrían lograrlo si Ishida perdía su influencia sobre el clan principal…el de Rukia ¿Qué había dicho Unohana? ¿Qué Rukia habia aceptado semejante sacrificio por amor a su esposo, a su clan y a su pueblo? En ese sentido, él no podía ser menos. Evocó la imagen de la pequeña noble, aquel primer amanecer, cuando le había bañado y aseado. Indudablemente, debía haberle costado un trabajo enorme vencer sus celos y la posesividad que la distinguía…y no había dudado en hacerlo. Por amor, nada más.

_Por amor…_

_Ichigo._

Entonces, sus dudas quedaron despejadas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Deseadme suerte porque habrá lemmon para el siguiente capítulo...y no sé cómo voy a inventármelo...FA

p.d. He aqui el largo rollo de las referencias:

-Heir significa "Heredad" o "Herencia" o "Posesiones de la Familia"

Referencias documentarias al pueblo Quincy

El nombre viene de Chruitthne, en gaélico, Quincy, en albanés o escocés actual. Escocia era el antiguo reino de Alba, poblado por diferentes tribus de la rama celta. Una de las más extrañas fue la tribu de los pictos. Los pictos se distinguían por tres cosas; su lenguaje es un celta que no está hermanado con el gaélico, ni con el britano ni con el dialecto celta de Galicia, España. Eran fundamentalmente agrícolas, lo que no explica claramente por qué a la vez, eran caníbales rituales y por último, eran temibles precisamente porque los demás pueblos sabían que se comían a los prisioneros, a más de luchar desnudos y pintado el cuerpo de azul, en símbolos mágicos, lo que les confería el sobrenatural poder de la "armadura espiritual" y los volvía invencibles.

A diferencia de los anglos, britanos y galos, los pictos eran de pequeña estatura, de piel muy blanca y cabellos negros y ojos de un azul oscuro, bastante parecidos a sus primos, los celtas irish. El parecido físico fue lo que me hizo emparentarlos con Uryuu

El nombre "Picto" es latino y quiere decir "los pintados" o "los tatuados". La derivación "quincy" en escocés actual significa "los Destructores". La palabra Chruitthne está tomada del nombre del primer rey picto, que no significa nada más que pict o quincy. El rey que es padre de Ryuuken es Fortriu o Fortryuu o Fortra'nn, "el pueblo junto al sinuoso río". El Ogham era una de las lenguas que –suponemos- que hablaban, de ahí que lo utilizara para el fic; en ogham están los escritos de San Columba, quien fue el primer cristiano picto y de ahí, están traducidos al Irish en el famoso Libro de Ballymote. Los significados de los nombres usados en el cuento están en la tabla de ogham, en las referencias. El maquillaje de guerra consistía principalmente en espirales y trisqueles en azul, repartidos en todo el cuerpo y el tartán que usaban era el de Galicia –azul con blanco- y/o el de Furman, que aunque es un tartán moderno, es una recuperación del tartán picto original, también en blanco y azul, de ahí que dejara que Uryuu lo usara. El afrodisíaco de lavanda, romero, añil y miel, es un invento mío y de mi hermana menor; suponemos que funciona, aunque yo no sé tanto de magia blanca como ella. Creo que, de cualquier forma, la sola idea de lamer todo el cuerpo de Uryuu ya es en sí, bastante estimulante, no se necesitan afrodisíacos de ninguna especie…

El kilt es la falda escocesa masculina y el tartán la tela cuadriculada con la que está hecha; el número de hilos en el tejido tiene un significado ritual y según el cuadriculado es el apellido del clan. El monedero o faltriqueira de piel de oso representa la virilidad, la masculinidad de su poseedor y las manchas azules en él –o los tres broches de hueso, en el monedero actual- su bravura. La faja del hombro es donde se lleva la seele – o espada corta- y el carcaj con las flechas de ataque. Hay dos armas de larga distancia; el arco de abedul y la ballesta, considerada un arma "inhumana y poco cristiana, digna de paganos", por uno de los primeros papas. Dice la leyenda que San Columba convirtió a los pictos al cristianismo, un día en que se los topó a la vera del río Ness, enterrando a una víctima del famoso monstruo del lago. Sigilosamente, San Columba siguió al monstruo hasta el lago y alzando las manos, le gritó " En el nombre de Cristo, hasta aquí" –lo que me recuerda mucho lo que le dice Uryuu a Szayel, cuando lo encierra en el pentáculo antes de rostizarlo vivo, por cierto. Por supuesto, huelga decir que Nessie se aterró –yo pienso que nadie le había gritado antes- y salió corriendo, escondiéndose en el lago que hasta hoy es su guarida. Se supone que ese encuentro de San Columba con el monstruo del lago Ness es el primero del que se tiene noticia, consignado de puño y letra del mismo Columba. A saber. Les dejo las referencias y no les aburro más. Namasté y mil gracias por su lectura.

Tabla de los reyes de Pictland:

.

Lenguaje ogham:

.org/wiki/Ogham

Breve historia de los pictos –bendita wiki-

.org/wiki/Pictos

Imágenes. En esta reconstrucción se puede notar el tartán –el tejido cuadriculado- los tatuajes y pinturas azules, el hecho de pelear desnudos y los mechones tal como los lleva Uryuu. Diseñar el resto del traje fue sólo cuestión de imaginar un poco

.com/userdata/image/pictos_02_

Tartán de Furman

.

Tartán de Galicia

.

Libro de Ballymote, picto –ogham- e irish, para las que de veras son curiosas:

.?./libraries/RIA/RIA_MS_23_P_?ref=.|


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

No pude evitar la tentación de hacer esta pequeña historia paralela, desde que comencé el fic principal. Es el momento de insertarla. Porque, por supuesto, Byakuyashi siempre se opuso a las ideas de Rukia y las - o los- concubinas de Ichigo...quién podía decir que había razones para ello? No lemmon, y la necesidad de preparar, desde ya, el escenario para los capítulos correspondientes a Grimmi chan...ah, GinOOC

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capítulo 6; Segunda pausa entre líneas

Ella sonreía, como cuando se habían hecho hermanos…hacía tan pocos años! El no supo qué debía hacer, si sonreír o llorar o hablar; ella tomó su mano, recostada como estaba, débil y pálida, sobre el amplio futón

-¿Vas a decírselo?

El negó con la cabeza

-¿Por qué no?

Él tomó aire

-Porque está mal…porque no puedo contárselo a nadie

-Me lo contaste a mí

-Es diferente, Hisana chan. Tu eres mi hermana

-Pero no soy noble. Y soy tu esposa

-Razón de más para habértelo contado…

Ella estiró una mano frágil y soltó delicadamente los cabellos del él, del kenseikan

-Byakuya chan…es necesario que hables con _él_. Sólo así se tranquilizará tu corazón…además –ella le guiñó un ojo pícaro- compartimos este secreto desde que éramos pequeños, desde que nos hermanamos

-Y por eso me casé contigo

-Y aún creo que fue un error –ante la mirada desconcertada, Hisana soltó la risa y eso la hizo toser un poco-Está bien. No fue un error: me has hecho muy feliz y sé que cuento con toda tu confianza, pero, Byakuyashi…no podemos cambiar el hecho de que me estoy muriendo. Y de que _él _está ahí. Y además, tiene dos hijos…

El frunció el ceño, enojado

-No digas eso. Detesto que hables así; hasta Ukitake…

Ella puso una mano sobre los labios de él

-Ukitake tiene otro tipo de padecimiento…los dos sabemos que si Kaien estuviera vivo, Juushirou no estaría enfermo…no nos engañemos, hermoso mío. _El_ es tu mejor oportunidad…y no quiero dejarte desamparado

El noble dio la espalda a la mujer yacente

-No puedo decirle esto al resto del clan…

-¡Tonterías! Puedes hablar con Saya sama. Si la tienes a ella de tu lado, el resto de los Kuchiki obedecerá de inmediato; todos bailan al son de su abanico, como lo hacían a las órdenes de Ginrei san

-Además, los hijos de _él_ ni siquiera son propios…

La leve risa de ella

-Toushirou al menos tiene los mismos cabellos. Y Rangiku tiene su sonrisa. Los ojos de los tres son del mismo tono agua. Demuestra su nobleza al haberse hecho cargo de esos dos huérfanos.Y _él_ es uno de los capitanes del Emperador, igual que tú…a menos que te incomode su origen plebeyo…

-Tú eres plebeya y eso no me detuvo a casarme contigo

-Precisamente. Eso es lo que nos enseña el Rito de Hermanamiento, neh? Que somos iguales. Los títulos de nobleza los otorga el emperador según los méritos de cada clan…y también así los quita. Sé que no te importa que _él _sea plebeyo. Tiene una familia ya formada; esos muchachos son valientes y el clan los recibiría con gusto, son dignos del nombre Kuchiki. Y no estarías solo, cuando yo me vaya ¿Qué te detiene entonces?

El noble perdió toda la paciencia

-¡Por Kami sama, Hisana chan! ¡_Él es hombre! ¡Hombre, como yo! _¿Te parece eso poca cosa?

Por primera vez, ella se puso seria

-No, Byakuya sama. No me parece poca cosa. Lo que me interesa es que es una _persona_, no un pez o una jirafa o un gato…eso sí me preocuparía. Lo que me importa es que esta "persona" te interesa a ti, desde que éramos jóvenes y que, si no intentas acercarte o hacer algo, vivirás infeliz los días que te queden…y no estará ya tu nee san

–sí, yo- para cuidarte, sin contar con el hecho de que no puedo darte un sucesor y eso te traerá más problemas con el clan, que el simple asunto de que Ichimaru Gin sea hombre…

El silencio pareció alargarse entre los dos, una vez pronunciado el nombre. Al fin, el noble suspiró

-Está bien. No te prometo nada…pero lo pensaré. Ahora mismo, como sea, no puedo hacer nada…él…se ha ido

-A dónde?

-Circunvalar las islas del sur…bajo el mando de Kurosaki Tatsuki -Byakuya sonrió- ya sabes que nuestra futura comandante es algo maniática. Hay rumores de una conspiración y ha ido a checar la lealtad de todas las fuerzas fronterizas. No lo veré en un mes

Ella asintió, despacio

-Ojalá y regresara antes…

_No estoy segura de poder soportar un mes…pero no te lo diré, querido mio, no aún…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Mi querida Ran-chan:_

_No tengo palabras para suplicar tu perdón, pero sí para rogar por tu olvido. A esta hora triste ya sabes que me he ido y lo ocurrido en realidad, con la conspiración en el Sur. No quiero hablarte de ello. Tendrás que soportar deshonor por mi culpa y eso es algo que me duele profundamente, pero no puedo dar marcha atrás…por eso, nunca acepté el hermanamiento, de modo que pese a lo que parezca, no tengo a nadie a quien traicionar, excepto a ti, querida hija y a mi pequeño Shiro kun. Sólo puedo decirte que, de haber sido las cosas diferentes y pudiera retenerte diez minutos más entre mis brazos, junto con Shiro, perdería el valor de hacer esto y por ello, tengo que irme. Olvídame. No me destines un lugar en el altar ni hagas memoria de mí. No quiero darte las razones formales por las que me voy con Souzuke: así, no te verás obligada a mentir, como yo tuve que hacerlo, por años y años, hasta el grado de ya no saber dónde estaba la verdad y si mi sonrisa era verdadera o no. Cuida de Kira; a veces temo por él ya que ha elegido a Hisagii y aunque valiente, es alguien violento y habría querido una persona más dulce para mi segundo al mando. No sé si él podrá perdonarme, pese a que lo amé como a otro hijo, como a ti y a Shiro._

_Estoy tranquilo de saber que tanto tú como Shiro kun tienen un lugar honroso dentro del Heir Kurosaki y sé que Kuchiki sama velará por ustedes tal y como si fueran sus propios hijos ¿Por qué no habrá mas nobles como él?Pero estoy fantaseando…alguna vez te confesé que le amaba, más de lo que he amado a nadie? Quizá puedo decírtelo ahora, porque sé que no se enterará jamás. Es la única persona que habría considerado hacer mi hermano y tal vez, mi consorte…pero Hisana san se me adelantó…y no la culpo. Y ya estoy fantaseando otra vez ¿podrías imaginarte que soy alguien tan dulzarrón y empalagoso?_

_Olvídame ahora, porque sólo tengo dos cosas para decirte; perdóname y te amo._

_Ichimaru Gin_

El noble frente a ella leyó la carta. Dos veces. Sin decir palabra, se la entregó a la alta teniente. Matsumoto Rangiku juró que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas…pese a que él jamás dio muestra de ello.

Acto seguido, él hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y alargó la mano al siguiente sobre, desinteresándose de inmediato de lo que Rangiku le había mostrado. Su grave voz no reflejó alteraciones

-Por favor, teniente…entregue esto a Abarai –le dió una nota- estaremos bastante ocupados en las batallas de los próximos meses…

Sólo entonces, ella notó que el rostro parecía descomponérsele…pero habían sido décimas de segundo. El sorbió un poco de té y luego, siguió escribiendo, haciendo el leve gesto con la mano de que podía retirarse.

Ella miró las pajuelas de incienso sobre el altar de luto. La muerte de Kuchiki Hisana aún era reciente. Se inclinó, en reverencia y salió, cubriéndose hasta donde podía con la gi. Afuera, estaba lloviendo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Afuera llueve. No digo nada de los sentimientos de los participantes en este último diálogo mudo. Quiero que imaginéis el dolor, algo que ni siquiera te permite hablar. Espero haberlo conseguido. Namasté y mil gracias por su lectura, paciencia y reviews. Andamos por aquí, escribiendo.

FA


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Para una sola línea del hexagrama, preámbulo al lemmon entre Renji e Ichigo, poniendo a todo el mundo en su lugar, recordando la oración medieval plebeya "Dios proteja y bendiga al Noble y nos mantenga a ambos en nuestros respectivos lugares". Ichigo un poco OOC. Música? "Sleep Together", de Porcupine Tree. Sí, durmamos juntos como una orden. Entre hombres.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Capítulo 7: Las tabas o juego de dados, parte 1

**Nueve en el cuarto puesto significa:  
La muchacha que se casa prorroga el plazo.  
Un casamiento tardío llega a su tiempo.**

_La muchacha es muy valiosa; no quiere desperdiciarse, y pierde por eso el momento usual para el matrimonio. Pero esto no es perjudicial. Su pureza es recompensada y así finalmente encuentra, aunque tarde, al esposo que le está predestinado. _

Beso. Más. Perderse por instantes. Ichigo suspiró, mientras Uryuu soltaba los broches de la armadura. Su tensión y agotamiento habían desaparecido por completo, al ver a su consorte esperándolo, después de cuatro días de incursiones y correrías en el continente, persiguiendo hollows. Se imaginaba que el bello quincy se traía algo desde que el barco tocó tierra, cuando miró su hombro izquierdo, tatuado con la pequeña espiral azul, su señal íntima de que esa noche, sería para ambos. Era algo que habían acordado entre los dos y con la misma Rukia. Uryuu se había lanzado a sus brazos sin inhibición alguna, frente a todos los soldados y recibido silbidos y aplausos por parte de Hisagii y Kira al hacer eso, logrando que Ichigo enrojeciera

-Estás muy contento, neh?

-Y, por qué no iba a estarlo? Mi esposo regresó vivo –beso. Otro más

-Se supone que la esposa principal tiene prioridades, bonito

Uryuu sonrió, arrugando la nariz

-Rukia está en los días lunares,(NdA. sí, son _esos_ días, precisamente) por si no lo sabías, _Kurosaki_…y es mi deber de consorte complacer a mi esposo…sobre todo, después de dos semanas de no verle ¿No me extrañaste?

Por toda respuesta, Ichigo lo abrazó y besó su frente…sintiendo la erección notoria bajo el kilt. Tragó saliva. Uryuu se estaba comportando demasiado descaradamente. Siempre era seductor, pero nunca tan agresivo y menos frente a las tropas. Sabía que el "asunto" bajo su kilt se notaría y antes que soportar la risa de todos los soldados por tener un consorte ansioso por él, disimuló el asunto cargándolo en sus brazos como a una novia. Eso, contrariamente, sólo aumentó los silbidos y aplausos de la tropa

-¡Vamos, taichou!-gritó Kira

-¡Sí! ¡Enséñele al quincy quien manda!

Ante la demostración y las risas, Uryuu les miró y les sacó la lengua e Ichigo prefirió huír graciosamente, hasta sentirse seguro tras las puertas de la casa principal del Heir. Uryuu se lanzó sobre su boca y comenzó a quitarle la armadura antes incluso de darle tiempo a Ichigo de reaccionar

-Veo que de veras me extrañaste…

-¿Quién no lo haría?- una risita suave- te tengo una sorpresa…

-Si?

Beso. El muslo suave de Ishida pegándose a su sexo y todo su cuerpo embarrado sobre él como si se tratase de una cascada de agua. Ichigo comenzó a endurecerse, derritiéndose despacio en cada beso

_Kami, que no me mire así o lo violaré en este momento…_

-Cierra los ojos…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-No me importa cuáles hayan sido las razones, Abarai Renji…

Renji miró la evidencia. Dos botellas de sake, una chawan rota en el piso y el sempiterno dolor de cabeza ¿Qué carajos había pasado? Tenía conciencia clara de haber bajado del barco y haberse ido de juerga con los demás tenientes, huyendo cuidadosamente de cualquier plan maligno que Rukia pudiera haber tenido, para lograr atraparlo con Ichigo, en la misma habitación. Habían discutido seriamente antes de partir hacia la batalla y ella había gritado, insultado y llorado sin que ninguna de sus armas funcionara para que Renji accediera a ser consorte de Ichigo. Semejante idea seguía dándole escalofríos. Y no es que le hicera ascos al capitán Kurosaki, después de todo, Ichigo era joven y hermoso y fuerte y tenía un trasero perfecto y…¿pero qué carajos estaba pensando ahora? No, no era eso –sacudió la idea de su cabeza- era que no quería lastimar a nadie y en secreto, admiraba al quincy más de lo que habría sido capaz de admitirse a sí mismo. Pero el joven Destructor ya tenía dueño y si las cosas eran así, era porque así debían de ser. Ya aparecería, de seguro, la persona correcta para él.

Volvió por instantes al escenario actual; su capitán, sumamente molesto, y sus dos amigos, armados como para montar guardia

-¿Taichou? ¿Qué…fue lo que pasó?

Un suspiro de reprobación por parte de Kuchiki Taichou y su ceja izquierda, ligeramente levantada

-De modo que tu estado fue tal, que ni siquiera lo recuerdas. Vaya. Kira fukutaichou

-Sí, capitán

-Llévenselo…

Ante el asombro de Renji, Hisagi y Kira lo tomaron, uno de cada brazo y la cabeza del pelirrojo recuperó toda su sobriedad en un instante

-Pero..por qué?! ¿Qué pasó?! ¿Qué hice?! ¿Capitan?! ¡Taichou!

Kuchiki se limitó a mirar a la pared, como si Renji no existiese y éste tuvo que dejarse arrastrar por sus camaradas de parranda, esperando que ellos le explicasen qué diablos estaba pasando. Al salir de las oficinas, algunos plebeyos lo miraron, pasmados. Renji se enfureció; su hoja de servicios era impecable y algo muy grave tendría que haber hecho para que Kuchiki taichou lo estuviera humillando de aquella forma. Trató de zafarse de sus amigos, pero en un movimiento rápido, Hisagii vendó sus ojos

-Lo lamento, Renji –dijo el moreno

-Sí- apuntó Kira- sólo estamos siguiendo órdenes…no nos ha quedado más remedio

-Me caeré, par de idiotas, cómo se les ocurre cubrirme los ojos?

-Es parte de nuestras órdenes. De veras lo lamentamos…

Entonces, Renji notó el acento de…diversión? Ese par estaban cumpliendo órdenes y se disculpaban con él por trámite…pero era indudable que semejante obediencia les estaba divirtiendo horrores y apenas si podían disimularlo. No opuso más resistencia y se dejó guiar. Ruido de cerrojos y cambio de ambiente. Estaba ahora en una habitación cerrada, cálida. Aspiró profundamente ¿Olía a lavanda? ¿Dónde carajos estaba? Afortunadamente, las ataduras en sus manos eran ligeras. No tardó en zafarse…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ichigo se quedó sentado en el futón. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta y voces. Silencio. Y pasos. Caligas herradas ¿Qué diablos? Alguien tropezó y cayó al piso, haciendo escándalo e Ichigo no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos, percatándose al instante de que, quien quiera que fuera el intruso, evidentemente no se trataba de Uryuu. El cabello rojo y los tatuajes en el rostro le dijeron todo

-¿Renji?

Este sintió escalofríos recorrerle la espalda

_¡Rukia! La coceré viva y la daré en trozos a los hollows y después, le sacaré los ojos y…maldita sea! ¡Esto no puede ser más que idea de la enana maldita!_

-Sí…capitán

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ichigo lo miró extrañado y Renji suspiró de alivio. Al parecer, Kurosaki no sabía nada de los bizarros planes de su mujercita. O no todavía

-No lo sé, capitán. Kuchiki taichou ordenó arrestarme y me trajeron aquí…con los ojos vendados

Ichigo sonrió, sorprendido

-Debe ser una broma…Uryuu me trajo aquí y me dijo que…oh no…

El joven pelinaranjo se volvió al futón, esperando no hallar nada, mientras un pasmado Renji intentaba soltar los cerrojos que demasiadamente sabía que estaban asegurados desde afuera. Sólo entonces, Renji notó la decoración en las paredes. Estaban forradas de tartán quincy, azul y blanco. Rukia no había hecho esto sola…Uryuu le había ayudado

_Pero…por qué? ¿Acaso han enloquecido?_

Ichigo le tendió el sobre de papelarroz

-Es para ti. Estaba sobre el futón…

Renji notó que Ichigo tenía otro sobre parecido. Leyó el contenido del suyo propio, no en kanji, sino en delicada caligrafía rúnica. Tragó saliva; demasiadamente sabía a quién pertenecía esa letra

_Abarai, querido amigo;_

_Es tarde para dar marcha atrás y no creo que un valiente como tú, no pueda cumplir con una misión asignada. Tu gente cree en el karma y los designios y a mi parecer, tu tiempo ha llegado. Si no haces esto, las posibilidades de una heredad se perderán y el pueblo que gentilmente me ha adoptado sufrirá las consecuencias…y tú no quieres eso, ciertamente. De modo que te conmino a cumplir con mis propios deberes, no porque yo sea insuficiente, sino porque Rukia sama te ha elegido y yo no puedo mas que apoyar esa elección, sabiendo que eres noble, valiente y bueno y que tu corazón es digno de ello. Compláceme, te lo ruego, en nombre de la amistad que tenemos desde pequeños y en nombre de la hermandad que te une a Rukia sama. Es para mí importante que mi amado esposo sea feliz. Y estoy haciendo lo necesario porque lo sea, créeme. Sé que has tenido dudas, pero te pido que las borres; nadie mejor que tú para cumplir con esto. _

_Siempre tuyo, en amistad y corazón_

_Shdd'a Ryu u, _

_Bsäg Maisë Chruittne_

_Ishida Uryuu_

Cerró delicadamente el origami, mientras Ichigo leía el suyo propio. Soltando un gruñido y frunciendo las cejas, se lo tendió a Renji, haciéndole la seña de que lo leyera. Esta vez, los kanji estaban trazados como siempre, verticalmente, en la forma que conocía desde que ambos iban a la escuela y Ukitake cuidaba de que los rasgos fueran finos y elegantes

_Ichi nii_

_Sí, ya sé que habíamos hablado y ya sé que te negaste a mi propuesta y también Renji dijo que no y hasta tuve que mover cielo y tierra para que Uryuu me comprendiera. Al final, parece que él, es el único sensato y que ustedes son el par de bestias que siempre he sabido que son. Sin embargo, serias razones MEDICAS me compelen a actuar y no haz querido entenderlo. Y se trata de tu salud. Si fuera yo quien tuviera que tragar la más amarga de las medicinas por ti, no dudaría en hacerlo. Y Uryuu lo entendió así también, ya que te ama tanto como yo –puede que incluso más, pues él no te conoce como yo- y si ambos, quienes nos prometimos seguirte y sierte fieles hasta la eternidad misma, somos capaces de ceder, no te permitiré quedarte atrás, en el cumplimiento de esas promesas. Como sé que eres obstinado –más bien, un maldito terco- te facilitaré las cosas. Revisa la caja sobre el futón. Hay un juego de Tabas en él. Sólo tendréis que jugarlo UNA vez y te dejaré libre de responder la propuesta de hacer a Renji uno más de tus consortes. Sin embargo, no dejo de comprender que los dos son precisamente, un par de idiotas. Así que la habitación en la que se encuentran ha sido acerrojada por fuera y no hay más allá de un poco de agua para beber en ella. Por supuesto, no saldrán de ahí hasta no haber jugado al menos una vez…y puedo jurarte que me enteraré de ello. Ginrei sama me dijo una vez que a casos graves, medidas graves. Y creo que he tomado las medidas correctas. Nii sama y el resto del clan me han enseñado lo importante que es entregarse a sí mismo en bien del interés del pueblo…y no sólo eres un Kurosaki, eres también un Kuchiki más e incluso, un Ishida. Te recuerdo que, mientras más rápido terminen el juego, más pronto recuperarán su libertad. El capitán Kyoraku te sustituirá en las maniobras de mañana y Nii sama recurrirá a Rangiku san, de modo que os he descargado de vuestros deberes. No tenéis pretexto. Espero que os divirtáis._

_Tu siempre amante y amada esposa_

_Kuchiki Rukia._

¿Tabas? Renji miró la caja que Ichigo le mostraba, con sospecha. Era un inofensivo juego de tabas romanas, dados hechos con hueso, con las marcas de los números latinos del uno al seis, junto con su pequeño tapete de cuero, un diminuto reloj de arena y una chawan tallada en bambú, a modo de cubilete. Uno de los quincy le había quitado el juego a un romano, en alguna incursión de éstos a su tierra natal y los Destructores habían aprendido a jugarlo, trayéndolo después al seireitei. Era un juego sencillo, de apuestas o de preguntas, según la edad de quien jugara. Renji lo conocía e Ichigo también e incluso lo había llegado a jugar con Uryuu y Rukia, los cuatro, en alguna noche de invierno. El asunto no dejaba de ser sospechoso ¿Por qué razón Rukia les había encerrado de esa forma sólo para jugar a las tabas? Si eso quería, fácilmente podrían haberlo hecho en el jardín de la Casa Principal, frente a todo el mundo y ambos se habrían librado de esa molesta situación.

Ichigo suspiró

-Esto debe tener una trampa, indudablemente

Renji sonrió

-Vaya, la conoces bien

-Claro que la conozco, es mi esposa

-Yo por eso la hice mi hermana, Kurosaki. Para verme libre del designio de casarme con ella…es una enana maldi…no, espera. Es un demonio

-Son dos. Uryuu está con ella

-Y me sospecho que mi capitán también…venga, más vale que juguemos de una vez. Pasé una noche horrenda y quiero largarme a dormir…

Pero cuando Ichigo extendió el tapete, otro sobre de origami cayó de él. Runaico, escrito con añil. Oh no. De seguro las reglas. Si de por sí, las dos cartas parecían sospechosas de haber sido escritas al mismo tiempo, las reglas no eran mas que una comprobación fehaciente de esa sospecha;

_Cantaban tres brujas frente al caldero_

_Yom, Som y Tom_

_Hirviendo carne de romano_

_Para aprender a comer_

_Jaja_

_Duraréis en cada paso un minuto_

_Del reloj de arena_

_O una raya de clepsidra_

_Sin ropa debéis estar_

_4 y 6: besar y boca_

_2 y 3: tocar y pezones_

_3 y 5: lamer y ombligo…_

_Y perderá aquel_

_Que eyacule en placer_

_Antes que el otro_

_Y la ganancia será_

_Perderse uno en el otro_

_Sólo entonces_

_Terminará el juego_

_Ríen las brujas jaja_

_Yom, Som y Tom_

Los dos miraron aterrados la lista. El asunto era sencillo, en realidad. Uno tiraba las tabas y el otro hacía lo que los números inscritos en ellas ordenaban. Ichigo recordó que alguna vez Uryuu lo había mencionado como un juego para ciertas ceremonias de ¿boda?

_Ese caníbal bastardo…juro que me las va a pagar. Esto no puede ser mas que idea de él…_

Miró a Renji mientras éste, aterrado, comprendía lentamente la situación

-Pero…qué se ha creído? ¿Qué puede mandar sobre nosotros o que?

-Es Rukia, Renji

-¡No somos sus sementales!

La expresión en el rostro de Ichigo se tornó herida

-Tú no lo eres…

_Idiota, eres un idiota, Abarai Renji_

-Mil perdones, ca..capitán Kurosaki…no quise decir eso, de veras

-¿Tan desagradable te soy?

Renji abrió enormemente los ojos y tragó saliva. Evidentemente, Rukia no había hablado con Ichigo como lo había hecho con él. Y nunca había pensado que su rechazo podía ofender a Kurosaki

-No es eso, capitán

Por primera vez, Ichigo se tornó serio

-Sé que muchos de ustedes, entre los oficiales y la tropa, no están de acuerdo con…con que Uryuu sea mi consorte, Renji, no tienes que disimular

-No espere, no quise decir…

-Pero no somos menos hombres por ello, y tu sabes que Uryuu es un guerrero valiente y fuerte, a más de un príncipe entre sus bárbaros

Renji se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Tenía que pensar rápidamente ¿Por qué era tan idiota?

-Perdóneme cap…perdóname Ichigo…no es que rechace la idea…es que me molesta que Rukia meta sus narices en todos lados y quiera imponerme incluso esto. Primero, me arrastró a patadas hasta que acepté ser su hermano. Luego, me obligó a entrar a la Milicia Imperial y llegó a sobornar a mis sensei para que me impusieran un entrenamiento¡Mas rudo! que al resto; siguió con fastidiar a CaradePalo –es decir, a Byakuya sama- para que me hiciera su teniente y menudas las tuve que pasar…ya sólo me faltaba que me eligiera pareja…-hizo una pausa- mira, se trata de sólo un juego ¿Qué tanto puede durar? Además, no creo perder…la verdad…este…

-O sea que crees que me puedes ganar, cara de mono?

Renji no supo si había dicho otra idiotez o si había hecho lo correcto. Lo que sí supo fue que nadie lo retaba y quedaba vivo para llamarle cara de mono. Con un par de movimientos, se deshizo del shukahusho. Ichigo se enfureció ¿Quién diablos se creía Renji que era? ¡Maldito mono, macho de mierda, estúpido bocón! Dejó caer su armadura al piso y comprobó, con alegría que la desnudez de Renji –espléndido marco de piel morena y entintado- no le hacía el menor efecto. Se sentaron en el piso e Ichigo tomó el reloj de arena…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Les prometo un juego largo, entretenido y cítrico -lemmon. Escribirlo fué un show cómico. Y no seremos nosotrs ls únics espectadors...pero eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo. Mil gracias por su paciencia, lectura y reviews, en verdad. Namasté

FA


	8. Chapter 8

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Justo a lo que vamos; Renji + Ichigo y dos atentos voyeurs -además del público presente. Música? Space Monkey, Placebo, album Meds.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Capítulo 8: Las Tabas o juego de dados, II

out on a limb in the carnival of me  
raising the temperature one hundred degrees...

Space Monkey, Placebo, Meds.

Lanzó los dados. Miró los números

Besar y boca…

Y puso el reloj en posición

La boca de Ichigo sobre la de Renji era más suave de lo que éste esperaba, fuerte, increíble y a la vez, tierna. Sin luchar contra su lengua, lo fue venciendo mientras lo acariciaba

_No puede ser que esté haciendo esto…que le esté haciendo esto a Uryuu y a Rukia…mmm…que bien lo hace…nadie antes…_

Su cuerpo tembló, ligeramente, conteniendo un suspiro

-Tu turno, Renji

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos. Se había permitido perderse un minuto entero del reloj de arena, en el beso de Ichigo. Claro que lo había hecho bien; tenía experiencia en el asunto gracias a su extraño matrimonio.

Lanzar los dados: Acariciar y ¿?

-Qué diablos significa eso? ¿Qué son los signos de interrogación en la lista?

-Supongo que tenemos que adivinar, no dice nada

-Entonces…

Renji se arrodilló frente a Ichigo y lo acercó a sí mismo, tomándolo de los hombros. Sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos avellana, recorrió con los dedos cada curva del pecho, de los brazos, del ombligo, hasta enredar sus dedos en el suave vello púbico del menor, bajando más y mas, hasta tomar el aún flojo pene de Ichigo entre sus dedos, acariciando despacio un testículo, notando como Ichigo se ponía tenso y su erección comenzaba a darse…

-Se acabó el tiempo…te toca

Se separaron aguantando un jadeo

-¡No creas que podrás vencerme!

-A este paso…hey, se te está poniendo dura?

Renji le señaló la firmeza entre sus piernas e Ichigo sólo frunció más el ceño. Ya no se trataba de la petición de Rukia o de la cesión de Uryuu, no. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un pleito de honor (NdA: entre primates, pero un pleito de honor). Otra vez, los dados al aire: lamer y pezones. Ichigo sonrió, malignamente y fue el turno de Renji para tragar en seco. El más joven se inclinó sobre el pecho de Renji, atrapando expertamente un pezon entre sus labios, chupando, lamiendo, mordisqueando suavemente y, cuando Renji sintió que ya no podía aguantar más…Ichigo saltó al otro botón, sin dejar de acariciar el primero con sus dedos. Más rápido de lo que el pelirrojo esperara y muy a su pesar, su sexo comenzó a erguirse. La boca de Ichigo sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y cuando la arena dejó de correr, miró el pecho de Renji, apreciando el trabajo de su lengua

-¿Quién va ganando ahora, cara de mono?

Renji siseó furioso y le dió los dados a Ichigo: besar y ¿?

La sonrisa del pelirrojo fue salvaje y su salto sobre Ichigo no lo fue menos: comenzó a besarlo en puntos que Ichigo reconocía como clave: la cara interna de sus muslos, ese pedacito de piel entre su ombligo y su sexo…

_No…por favor…que ni se le ocurra…_

Renji plantó su boca justo en la ingle, suspirando a la vez profundamente contra la cálida piel, haciendo que Ichigo casi se derritiera. No conforme con eso, bajó más todavía, hasta besar el breve espacio justo tras sus testículos, muy cerca de su entrada

-¡Tiempo!

Los dos temblaban. Los dos estaban ansiosos, erguidos, la boca seca, las pupilas dilatadas

-Podemos detenernos cuando quieras…sólo tienes que declarar que perdiste

-¡Primero muerto!

Otra vez los dados al aire; morder y atrás

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Asno…exactamente lo que quiere decir

Renji se puso tras Ichigo y, sosteniéndolo de los hombros, comenzó a morderlo y besarlo, suavemente, bajando por su nuca, a lo largo de su espalda, inclinándolo hasta dejarlo a gatas, mordiendo despacio –divinamente despacio- sus nalgas perfectas, bajando por cada muslo…y entonces, los encontró. En la base de cada nalga había dos marcas. Una, era un trisquel de color azul. Y la otra, el kanji de los Kuchiki…

Así que…así estaban las cosas? Vaya, como fuera, Rukia y Uryuu no dejaban de recordarle que Ichigo era _de ellos_. Tragó saliva, leyendo claramente la amenaza. Con toda seguridad, Ichigo no se había dado cuenta de cuando le trazaron las marcas…o no lo habría permitido. Decidió no decirle nada; después de todo, el mensaje implícito no era para él...el jadeo de Ichigo y su pene, goteando, vinieron a distraerlo

-¡Basta! ¡El reloj se ha detenido!

Se separaron nuevamente. El asunto comenzaba a ponerse cruel y Renji ya no sabía cómo iba a terminar todo aquello. Pensó al principio, que sería fácil estimular al hormonal adolescente, lograr que eyaculara y poder largarse después. Ahora, su pulso estaba acelerado y su cuerpo estaba rogando por terminar todo aquello…preferiblemente, con un buen orgasmo. Dados al aire: besar y lamer. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de respirar. Ichigo se pegó a su boca y a su cuerpo con verdadera desesperación, besándolo en el cuello, en el rostro, en los hombros, chupando y lamiendo por donde pasaba, frotando a la vez su cuerpo contra el suyo, tratando de obtener alivio a la tensión entre ambos, recorriendo con sus besos el cuerpo entero de Renji…hasta que éste adelantó su mano y tomó el falo de Ichigo entre sus dedos, ya empapado de ansias. El pelinaranjo abrió los ojos enormemente…pero Renji ya había tomado una decisión y no lo dejaría escapar. Las tabas habían quedado tiró sobre el futón y con los dedos empapados del presemen de Ichigo, se abrió paso por su entrada, mientras Ichigo le besaba, la boca abierta, mordiendo sus labios y abriendo las piernas lo más que podía.

Ninguno hablaba ya…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Uryuu miró las dos seki (asientos de paja tejida): eran enormes cómodas y llenas de cojines. Una de ellas tenía una bandeja de agua tibia y una toalla artísticamente doblada, en el brazo. Rukia, indudablemente, pensaba en todo. Se ajustó la ligera yukata, nervioso, mientras escuchaba discutir a Reni y a Ichigo.

_¿Cómo voy a soportar esto? ¿Por qué le dije que sí a Rukia?¡Soy un estúpido!_

El objeto de sus pensamientos no tardó en aparecer, vestida como él…lo que implicaba que como él, estaba desnuda enteramente bajo la yukata. Y sin embargo, parecía perfectamente tranquila

-No te preocupes, Uryuu: mueve este tabique, así. No podrán vernos…pero no hagas ruido…

¿Hacer ruido? Pero si Ishida no tenía la menor intención ni siquiera de _mirar!_ Al correr el tabique, apareció frente a él una cortina de ligero tul azul marino. Le pareció reconocerlo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que, por el ángulo de la luz en la habitación, ellos podían mirar de afuera hacia dentro…pero Ichigo y Renji no lograrían verlos a menos, claro, que se les ocurriera rasgar la cortina

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Renji besó la base del cuello de Ichigo y su nuez de Adán, chupando hasta dejar marcas. Ichigo abrazó su cabeza y frotó su pelvis contra la de Renji, en un intento desesperado por toparse con su falo y acariciarse mutuamente. Renji sonrió entre besos y tomó ambos penes en una de sus fuertes manos, masturbándolos juntos, cosa que hizo gritar a Ichigo. Lo soltó y la ausencia de los dedos de Renji fue casi dolorosa para Ichigo…pero Renji no tenía intenciones de abandonar lo que estaba haciendo, no. Adelantó su mano y hundió dos dedos en el menor, el cual no opuso resistencia y se dejó hacer, encajándose literalmente en la mano de Renji, dándo a entender que estaba acostumbrado a ello y que sabía que seguía

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Uryuu perdió la respiración cuando los vió besarse y su agitación fue creciendo conforme el juego avanzaba. Con el rabillo del ojo, se permitió mirar a Rukia, en la semioscuridad reinante. Esta permanecía con la mirada fija, concentrada: lentamente, su pequeña mano fue deslizándose por el borde de su yukata hasta terminar por abrirla, dejando un pezón rosado al aire. Uryuu tragó en seco; su erección era cada vez más notoria, pero Rukia no parecía prestarle la mínima atención; estaba totalmente enfocada a lo que ocurría frente al futón

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Renji adelantó la pelvis e introdujo la cabeza despacio, hasta pasar la dilatada entrada, ya lista para recibirlo; las paredes internas de Ichigo lo oprimieron tragándoselo de inmediato y Renji se hundió en él de un solo golpe, gimiendo roncamente mientras Ichigo clavaba sus uñas en su espalda

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rukia comenzó a trazar círculos, con su dedo ensalivado, sobre su pezón, abriendo a la vez las piernas. Uryuu arañaba en tanto, los brazos del seki; su pene latía entre las suyas, cada vez más erguido, los ojos desorbitados mirando al frente, incapaz de sentir celos y dejándose llevar sólo por el deseo más crudo

0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Renji comenzó a moverse e Ichigo lo frenó, besándolo

-Así no…métemela por atrás

Cambiaron de posiciones y ambos quedaron de forma tal que si no estuviera la protección de tul, se estarían mirando de frente

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Uryuu miró a su esposo, empapado en sudor, jadeando, moviéndose contra Renji y a éste, acelerando el ritmo de sus caderas, ruido del roce entre pieles…Una mano sobre la suya le sorprendió y casi lo hizo gritar. Miró a Rukia. Esta no dijo nada; se limitó a poner la mano de él sobre su hambriento falo

-No tengo derecho a ti-murmuró-ni tú a mi…eso no quiere decir que tenemos que quedarnos así

Uryuu comprendió al instante

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Renji sostuvo el ritmo, más hondo, más profundo, girando despacio sus caderas, hasta dar con el ángulo preciso que sacara lágrimas a Ichigo

-Así…más…oh mas, Renji,mmmm…me encanta…métela duro

Renji lo mordió en la oreja y el cuello e Ichigo se pegó lo más posible a él. Su ritmo aumentó en velocidad

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Uryuu tocó la punta de su pene, ya húmeda y probó el líquido de sus dedos con la punta de la lengua, acariciando sus labios. Una de sus manos acariciaba un pezón y la otra se enroscó, despacio, alrededor de su pene, su yukata totalmente abierta. Ya no le importaba si Rukia lo miraba o no

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al fin, Renji se hundió por última vez en Ichigo, al sentir los primeros espasmos y éste dejó salir en breves latidos, el blanco chorro sobre el futón, los dos casi aullando

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arriba, abajo. La presión justa, sujetando la suave piel del prepucio, haciendo al glande acariciarse a sí mismo, como un guante, lubricado todo con su propio néctar, moviendo la pelvis como si su mano fuera el ano de Ichigo, las nalgas donde podía hundirse y sentirse completo, así, mas…más…qué delicia…contuvo sus gemidos, un mechón húmedo cayendo sobre su rostro. Rukia jamás lo había visto tan bello como en el momento del clímax, los ojos cerrados, todo el cuerpo sonrosado, los pezones erectos…

Esperó hasta que un Ishida jadeante se aseó a sí mismo con la toalla húmeda; ella no tenía derecho a tocar su semilla. Y luego, aún el pene de Uryuu erecto, besó éste, suavemente, mirándolo con ternura. Y sin quitarle la vista de encima, hundió su pequeña mano entre sus blancos muslos, agitándose una sola vez, sin apenas suspirar. Ishida ni siquiera logró reaccionar

-..Uh…Rukia chan

El beso de ella bastó para silenciarlo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Quizá demasiado corto. Tal vez lo reedite. De momento me gustó el resultado. Ojalá y también les agrade. Mil gracias anticipadas por su lectura y reviews. Namasté. FA


	9. Chapter 9

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Un interrogatorio a Renji, el inicio de una situación confusa, un par de sustos para Rukia...y un encuentro con dos personajes reales. Los de Bleach, por supuesto, son de Tite Kubo. Los dos últimos, son reales...hasta cierto punto, pues sólo me limité a hacerlos hablar, de acuerdo a los datos que tengo. Música? Love is War, Scorpions.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cap+itulo 9; 3ª Pausa entre líneas + preámbulo real.

Ishida reconoció la escena. Sólo que esta vez, no era él quien estaba dormido, enredado en los brazos de Ichigo. Besó, con ternura, la sien de éste; Ichigo emitió un leve ronquido. Luego, despertó con cuidado a Renji. Cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de quién se trataba, estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Uryuu puso dos dedos sobre sus labios

_Silencio…no le despiertes…ven…_

Renji se dejó llevar de la mano de Ishida, cubierto sólo por una toalla grande, hasta el cuarto de baño. Esta vez, no había una sirvienta sosteniendo la bandeja de geles, sales y esponjas, sino la misma Rukia. Renji estaba azorado y sólo el sueño remanente le impidió reaccionar cuando ese par le quitó la toalla y entre ambos, comenzaron a lavar su cuerpo, antes de ayudarle a tenderse dentro de la terma de madera, casi desbordante de agua tibia. Y sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de relajarse. La sonrisa entre Uryuu y Rukia iba más allá de la malicia, era de…ternura? Uryuu habló

-Y bien? ¿Qué tal estuvo eso?

Renji se enderezó en la tina, casi atragantándose

-Uryuu…yo…Rukia…no sé cómo disculparme…

La risa de los dos lo desconcertó. Uryuu tomó sus cabellos y comenzó a desenredarlos mientras los lavaba y Rukia tomó una esponja y frotó sus hombros

-No tienes nada de qué disculparte- apuntó Uryuu, suavemente- ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de por qué hicimos esto, Abarai…

-No te esfuerces en hacerle entender, Uryuu; siempre ha sido así de bestia…

-¡Hey!- protestó Renji. Rukia siguió hablando

-Es verdad. No fue fácil para nadie, pero es por el bien de Ichigo. Y del clan. Y te lo expliqué muchas veces…con que, cuéntanos –apoyó los codos en el borde de la terma- ¿Qué tal estuvo eso?

Renji notó el ligero brillo maníaco en los ojos de los dos y sintió como los colores iban y venían de su rostro

-¿Tan malo fue, Abarai? –dijo Ishida

-¡Oh no! Yo nunca dije…pero ¡Diablos! ¡¿Cómo es que me preguntan eso?!

Ishida enjuagó los largos cabellos rojos de Renji

-Verás, te explicaré; después de mi primera noche con Ichigo, Rukia chan tuvo la gentileza de traerme aquí, asearme y conversar conmigo…yo estaba aterrado –el quincy soltó una breve risita y Rukia le guiñó un ojo- y tampoco sabía qué contestarle…hasta que comprendí lo que éramos…

Renji guardó silencio, esperando que el quincy continuara

-Somos las esposas de Ichigo. Compartimos su vida, sus sufrires, sus alegrías y sus pesares, todo…no sólo su lecho…por supuesto, Rukia chan siempre será la señora principal y tiene un rango superior al nuestro…pero no más que el de una hermana mayor…y ella me lo hizo sentir así. En ningún momento me ofendió o humilló, por el hecho de ser hombre o quincy…y la humildad con la que me atendió, ese amanecer, fue para mí suficiente prueba de cuánto ama a Ichi nii…y me dio el ejemplo de cuánto tendría que amarlo yo – el quincy esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa- sabiendo eso, me dí cuenta de que no era necesario tener ningún secreto con alguien con quien lo comparto todo…aunque debo decir que nuestra conversación fue breve

Nuevamente, el quincy y Rukia rieron

-Así que, volviendo al punto, Renji-kun –dijo Rukia- podrías decirnos cómo estuvo todo?

Renji comprendió que no tenía escapatoria. Decidió ser directo y honesto

-Puta madre. Genial. Perfecto. El mejor sex…la mejor noche que he tenido en años –cerró los ojos un momento, perdido en las imágenes casi recién pasadas. Tanto Rukia como Uryuu aplaudieron y se soltaron riendo.

_Están locos, definitivamente_

Ishida se acercó a él, haciendo hundirse a Renji en el agua hasta que su rostro fue lo único en sobresalir. Despacio, depositó un beso leve en los labios del pelirrojo

-No quiero que te preocupes por mí, Abarai…sí, sé que temías herirme; pero ambos tenemos el mismo lugar…puedo llamarte Renji?

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración y se apresuró a asentir, pálido. Se percató de algo más; una mano sumergida sujetaba su falo, sin ningún cariño. Una mano de largos y finos y pálidos dedos. Rukia, dándose cuenta, alzó las dos suyas, proclamando su inocencia. La voz de Uryuu cambió

-Verás, querido Renji…Rukia también me dijo que teníamos la responsabilidad de proteger y hacer feliz a Ichigo –la presión de la mano aumentó y Renji ahogó un gemido de dolor- me dijo que, en caso de equivocarme, me mataría y no comería mi corazón…lo que me mandaría directo al infierno y no me permitiría reencarnar, creencias de mi pueblo, ya sabes- más presión, al borde casi de la agonía y Renji abrió la boca para protestar, Uryuu siguió hablando- sólo quiero que sepas que, si lo lastimas o hieres o lo haces infeliz, te arrancaré _esto_ –un último apretón- con _mis dientes_, neh?

El puño sobre su sexo se aflojó repentinamente y Renji sintió a la vez dolor y alivio. Indudablemente, Rukia y Uryuu le estaban diciendo la verdad. Y amaban a Ichigo; ninguno dudaría en matar por él. Entonces, cayó en cuenta

-Un momento, quincy, Rukia chan…nunca dije que sería consorte de Ichigo

Los dos pelinegros se miraron

-Jugaste el juego, no, Renji?- dijo Rukia

-¡Claro que lo jugué!

Uryuu habló

-Entonces, está hecho. Ese juego es una forma de compromiso…lo usamos entre mi pueblo, cuando dos que deben casarse, deciden que no quieren hacerlo. Si logran no jugarlo, se ven libres del compromiso. En caso contrario…se dá por hecho que aceptan.

Renji se enfureció

-¡Eso es una trampa vil!

La risa de Rukia

-¡Claro que es una trampa vil, baka! ¿De qué otra forma habría conseguido que me hicieras caso? ¡Estabas fallándome! Y no querrías que nii sama se enterase de eso, verdad?

-Qué…qué tiene que ver el capitán Kuchiki en todo esto?

Uryuu suspiró. Rukia siguió hablando

-Le dije que me preocupaba que estabas faltando a una de tus promesas de Hermanamiento. Por supuesto, dijo que un oficial bajo su mando no podía cometer tamaña indignidad. Lo demás fue pan comido, hermanito…te prometo que el bebé se llamará como tú, para compensar tu…fraterno sacrificio

-Eso quiere decir que con _esto_ bastó? ¿Que no tengo que continuar?

Uryuu sospechó algo

-¿Amas a alguien más, Renji?

_A ti, estúpido cuatrojos, terco, tan hermoso, tan dulce, tan imposible…_

El pelirrojo se atragantó. No podía decirlo, pero ellos parecían saberlo ya todo. Maldita suerte y maldita Rukia y maldito quincy. Renji bajó la vista. La boca de Rukia hizo una O perfecta

-Renji…yo…estúpido! ¿Por qué carajo no me lo dijiste?-Rukia lo sacudió por los hombros. El aludido decidió que no tenía caso negarlo; tarde o temprano, aquel par de dementes conseguirían sacárselo, a la buena o a la mala

-Es…Rukia? –volvió a preguntar Uryuu, cautamente. Renji no dijo nada…pero los tres en la habitación _sabían_ que no era Rukia. Uryuu fue deliberadamente lento

-¿Es alguien más?

Renji negó con la cabeza. Uryuu iba a hablar, pero Rukia lo detuvo

-Escúchame, pelos rojos, jamás te habría obligado a cumplir tus promesas de hermano, de saberlo. Pero no me lo dijiste –tomó aire- lo lamento…pero no voy a librarte de ser consorte. Si yo no lo sé, eso quiere decir que la persona a la que amas _tampoco_ lo sabe. Y el amor que no se declara, simplemente no existe…cuando te decidas a hablar, entonces veremos como resolvemos esto…

-Uryuu…Ishida Uryuu

Los dos lo miraron. La voz de Renji había sido apenas un suspiro, el rostro mirando hacia la superficie del agua, sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo desnudo. El enorme y fuerte guerrero lucía más débil e indefenso que nunca. Rukia intentó pensar a toda velocidad ¡Y vaya que se preciaba de ser inteligente! Pero por esta vez, su cerebro no pudo hacer nada. Fue Uryuu quién tomó la iniciativa: ayudó a Renji a salir del agua que se enfriaba y lo envolvió en las enormes toallas, secando su cuerpo con cuidado. Luego, lo abrazó y besó su frente, Renji sentado en la pequeña banca junto a la terma

-Te quiero, Renji. Y mucho. Mi corazón está atado a Ichigo desde hace tiempo…y creo que sabes eso…pero…si aceptas quedarte como consorte…no sé…tal vez aprenda a amarte a ti también…nada lo impide, verdad, Rukia chan?

Rukia los miró a los dos. Kami sama, la situación no debía –no _podía_- salírsele de control. Ichigo la mataría esta vez. Nii sama la mataría esta vez. Saya sama se moriría de risa…y la mandaría matar también. Y qué decir de Yoshino y Arenna'ach y los demás quincys? Uryuu adivinó sus pensamientos y sonrió, aunque nerviosamente

-No te preocupes, Rukia chan. Él gritará y nos amenazará y se largará a matar hollows…y cuando vea que otro bebé viene en camino, se apaciguará…

Renji asintió, no muy seguro. Los tres se quedaron congelados al escuchar que alguien despertaba, en la habitación de al lado…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shangai, 1913

-Padre Wilhelm…

Richard ajustó sus anteojos, de marco de oro. Miró al anciano Laü, sonriendo

-¿Cómo vá la traducción?

Richard suspiró, algo nervioso. Comprendía a la perfección los difíciles circunloquios del chino anterior a la era cristiana, pero no encontraba una forma aceptable –por Occidente- de la comprensión del texto

-Estoy algo atorado en el Kwei Mei, maestro Laü…

Lau Nai Suan revisó primero el manuscrito y luego, la traducción mecanografiada en alemán

-No logro encontrar tu problema

Richard tosió ligeramente

-No tengo prejuicios al respecto…pero es uno de los hexagramas que se refiere al cortejo y a la conducta en el matrimonio. No habrá esposa occidental que no se escandalice, cuando lo lea…

La risa franca de Lau

-En el tiempo en que la princesa del Imperio del Sol se atrevió a interpetar así el hexagrama, también fue un escándalo, Richard

-Pero es sólo una leyenda

-Las leyendas siempre tienen algo de verdad

-Mis superiores nunca me permitirán publicar esto, con ese criterio

Lau adelgazó, si cabe aún más, sus rasgados ojos

-Mi querido amigo, creo recordar que tu frase predilecta es "mi mayor satisfacción es que nunca he bautizado a un chino!" Es más, sé que te sientes más cercano a nosotros que muchos occidentales ¿Qué te preocupa?

-La mala interpetación que le darán

-Y eso, no es tu problema, querido alumno…el doctor Jung te ayudará a difundirlo y él está de acuerdo con la traducción, cierto? Además, no creo que tus superiores intervengan en un trabajo de una ciencia tan difícil como la sinología

-De todas formas, me gustaría añadir algo más, paralelo, que no tuviera que ver con la pareja

Lau suspiró y se encogió de hombros

-Bien, miraré en los papeles del Duque de Szhou. Ya te tendré noticias

-Maestro

-¿Si?

Richard dudó

-¿En verdad cree que esta…princesa, Kuchiki Rukia, hizo todo lo que la leyenda dice?

La risa sorprendentemente fresca del anciano Lau

-Hizo más barbaridades de las que te puedes imaginar…todas, de acuerdo al Tao…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

El padre Wilhelm se topó con la necesidad de ajustar la traducción del I Ching, varias veces, en un intento de dejar el texto lo más posible cercano al original. Como la situación que plantea el hexagrama original era altamente "inmoral" para los occidentales -la idea de que la esposa eligiera las concubinas del marido- añadió un par de acotaciones sobre política, que yo no puse, deliberadamente. Y me pareció fantástico que la conclusión original del hexagrama, la tomara el Duque de Szhou -el escritor original del I Ching- de la leyenda de...Kuchiki Rukia, princesa del Imperio del Sol Naciente -léase Japón- justamente...

Las cosas, por otro lado, comienzan a complicarse...y aún nos falta Grimm chan! Mil gracias por su paciencia, lectura y reviews, en verdad -reverencia-

Namasté y andamos por quí, escribiendo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Escrito en formato Drácula -correspondencia- tres cartas muy importantes para entender varios por qués siguientes, mas una guerra contra los celos, que debe ser librada. Gin OOC y una sorpresa entre los guerreros quincy. Música? 3days Grace y An Gabhr Bán.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Capítulo 10; Correspondencia + Guerra

Amor mío, perfecto, dulce, increíble, Byakuyashi-chan;

Beso desde aquí tus ojos de noche y tus manos de luna y aún me atrevo a rozar tus labios con mis letras, que nada más puedo hacer, en esta desgraciada espera, que me tiene tan lejos de ti…aún no puedo creerme que me correspondas, que pienses en mí, que no lo merezco y la sola idea me hace sonreír de veras…y temo por ello, pues debo seguir fingiendo. Sí, lo sabes, esto es algo del Hijo del Sol…y no quiero decirte más, no porque desconfíe de ti, sino porque, de salir algo mal, no tendrás que mentir ni defenderme y eres, después de mis hijos, lo más importante para mí ¡Temo tanto por Izuru! Este valiente mío, casi un hijo para mí, no ha dudado en arriesgar su prestigio, su vida, que su lealtad sea cuestionada, con tal de seguirme hasta el infierno mismo y es a él a quien debemos el tener estas cartas como consuelo último. Quémalas todas, por favor, no quiero que las sorprendan en tus manos –las cubro de besos, desde aquí; tienes las manos más perfectas que existen y toda tu belleza me vuelve insano de deseo y me deja incontables noches despierto, lleno de esperanza y felicidad por saber que me amas como yo a ti. Añoro una vida entera juntos y sólo un minuto de ella bastaría para volverme más loco de ti, amor mío y me haría seguirte incluso hasta más allá de la muerte misma…pero de momento, éstos son sólo sueños y ruego a Kami por su misericordia, pues aunque muera, espero lograr ver tu rostro así sea sólo una vez y podré irme en paz, hasta que te reencuentre en otra vida. Sé que muchos de los nuestros han muerto, gracias a la crueldad y la ambición de quien dirige esto…lo lamento sólo en la medida en la que creen lo peor de mí y me miran como a un traidor. La sola imagen de tus ojos me detiene a llorar; si los que somos buenos no luchamos contra lo malo ¿Quién lo hará? Y basta. No quiero hablarte de esas cosas. No olvides que te amo en cada minuto, en cada respiro y que te pertenezco y soy tu esclavo más humilde y ferviente: beso el piso que tocas y tu cabello y añoro el día en que pueda tener tu piel de luna cerca y nada nos separe jamás –has visto que haces de mí un poeta, malo pero poeta?-

Te entrego mi alma entera en estas letras y no dejo de pensar un solo instante en ti, dulce amor mío. Recibe todos mis besos.

Tuyo, por siempre.

Ichimaru Gin

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Bsäg Mäise Chruitthne Sshd´da R ryu:_

_Y äs ylá Y a ambï…_

Al más Bello de los Destructores, Ishida Uryuu:

El más pálido, el que parece sin vida y lleva los ojos verdes como el jade, es quien te escribe esto, amado Bsag.

Quiera la Gran Madre que recibas esta carta y sean sus designios que estés vivo, porque la tragedia ha caído sobre nosotros, los Destructores, desde nuestras tierras en Alba e Ilona hasta Gaelitia misma, en forma de romanos y sus cómplices. De acuerdo a las órdenes de Frtry u, tu abuelo y rey nuestro y de Ss'oukn, tu anciano tutor, tomé dos divisiones de los nuestros y partimos desde el rio Ness, hace ya dos lunas. En el camino, se nos unieron tres príncipes, con sus respectivas huestes, que consideré valiosos como aliados y estoy seguro de que aprobarás mi elección.

Ellos son: Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques, Jaguar de Leuliux, de la tierra de los francos y los galos; es hijo de Jacobo de NarizGrande –Jacques de GrandNez- y nieto del mismo caudillo Vercingetorix. Szayel Grantza, hijo bastardo del rey germano Hans el Gordo y Stariko el Espantoso, mejor conocido como Stark, huérfano ahora, gobernante de la provincia del Somer-set, anglo.

Nos dirigimos a la Mar Oriente por el atajo de Erik el Rojo y casi al llegar, en el estrecho entre el continente y las islas del Sol Naciente (NdA: el mar de China que separa a Japón de China, justamente) tuvimos un encuentro espantoso con los míticos caradehueso o vacíos, hollows, que es como los llaman los anglos. La masacre entre nuestros guerreros fue espantosa, pero no fue poco el daño que hicimos. Dí orden de retirada para salvar al grueso de la tropa y les conminé a esconderse en las islas de la Malasia, hasta que pudiéramos rehacernos un poco. En plena batalla, fui capturado y traído prisionero a Las Noches, el palacio que gobierna el rey de los hollow, en la meseta de Leng, en el centro del desierto del Taklamakan. Ahí, me enteré que el citado rey no es otro que un traidor de los hijos del Sol Naciente, un capitán del Imperio, llamado Souzuke Aizen, quien junto con dos complotados y un ejército de estos hollow, decidió alzarse en contra de su propio imperio. Para esto, tiene aliados del lado del Mal –por eso se dirigió a la fatídica meseta de Leng, de donde proviene todo el mal del mundo- y está usando lo que en japonés se llama Hoygyoku, que los anglos conocen como "El precioso anillo" (NdA: my precious…a alguien le suena conocido esto?) y que los nibelungos de la Noruega nombraron también como suyo.

Al parecer, dicho artificio recoge las fuerzas espirituales oscuras del universo y pervierte lo bueno en el alma de los hombres. Me ha tocado ver a otros tantos príncipes secuestrados, con quienes Aizen ha experimentado y nunca, en toda mi vida como guerrero, he visto tales horrores. La Hoygyoku despierta el mal que hay en el corazón del hombre, lo despoja de toda alma o sentimiento humano y le deja un hueco –de ahí el nombre que le han dado los anglos, hollows o agujerados- ahí donde antes se depositaba el alma. Pese a semejante fenómeno, los así afectados son inmortales y más fuertes que diez mil guerreros, pero también son viles e impuros y Aizen los ha nombrado sus Espada. Llevan también, en el rostro o en alguna parte del cuerpo, un trozo de hueso que es lo que los distingue de los vivos, parecido a las máscaras de hueso que usan los hollows inferiores. He averiguado que hay castas entre ellos; mientras más viciosa e innoble sea el alma del poseedor, la Hoygyoku lo deformará más todavía y Aizen cuenta ya con hordas de estos monstruos abominables. Los príncipes que he visto aún tienen forma humana y algunos conservan ciertos rasgos de su anterior nobleza, pero el resto no merece misericordia y mucho menos, ser comidos. No todos se han hecho hollows voluntariamente, pero nunca faltan miserables en este mundo para los soldados de fortuna como el tal Aizen, al cual temen terriblemente, por el poder ortogado por el artificio mágico. Uno de sus cómplices parece un profeta ciego y el otro, es un albino que sonríe siempre, pero que casi no habla. He dibujado varios planos de Las Noches, pero me parece labor de ilusos el planear un ataque contra semejante fortaleza. Considero, Bsäg, que sería infinitamente más sencillo lograr sacar a Aizen de su fortaleza; todos los tiranos ansían botín y poder, es sólo cuestión de conocer precisamente qué, para que lleguemos a su precio y podamos perderle.

Como Aizen me ha reconocido como un Destructor, ha decidido tenerme cerca y me he ofrecido a enseñarle nuestras técnicas de batalla y he fingido profunda lealtad y obediencia, en la espera de que mi prisión sea fructífera y nos permita terminar con este bastardo y dejar al mundo libre de su oscuridad, una más grande que la de los romanos, ya que éstos son simples viciosos del orden y los placeres, pero nada tienen de vileza en sus almas.

Mi corazón en tanto, permanece hundido en la sombra y la tristeza y querría saber qué es de mi prometida, In u'ue, a quien no veo desde que Kuchiki Ginrei sama se la llevó, cuando ambos teníamos apenas unos años y el propio Ry'u, padre tuyo, Bsäg, nos comprometió. Tenía la esperanza de que, en este viaje, el Emperador del Sol Naciente nos ayudase a recuperar nuestras tierras y volver a ellas, casado con mi querida Inu'ue, pues sus solas cartas no son suficientes. Pido disculpas por mi indiscreción, pero estos días de encierro han sido dolorosos y oscuros y me pareciera que las lágrimas han terminado por grabarse en mi rostro.

Amado Bsäg, cierto es que ambos hemos sido criados de diferente manera, pero cierto es que ambos somos Destructores y por nuestras venas corre la misma sangre y las cruces son nuestro símbolo y las trisqueles, nuestra Armadura Espiritual. Oro por ti a la Gran Madre de todas las cosas y espero el día en que logremos encontrarnos. Te adjunto muchos datos sobre la batalla que Aizen ha preparado contra el Imperio del Sol, a modo de que nada les sorprenda y espero verte pronto, así sea sólo para mojar nuestras flechas en sangre del enemigo…

Tuyo siempre, en lealtad y corazón

Lquio´rrha Schiffer'u, Chruittnhe. –_Ulquiorra Schiffer, quincy_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

De las Oficinas del Ministerio de Guerra

Milicia Imperial

Soutaichou Yamamoto Genryusayy Shigekunen

A la salud de los Hijos del Sol Naciente

De Kurosaki Tatsuki, Jefe Vigilante de las Fronteras

Presente

Genryusayy-sama, Soutaichou;

Después de las últimas dos incursiones continentales, se logró interceptar importante correspondencia, enviada desde atrás de las líneas enemigas. Al parecer, tenemos más amigos de lo esperado –Kamizen nos protege. Las fuerzas de los Destructores, allende el mar, regresaron por su príncipe, Uryuu Ishida, a fin de que éste los guiara a la reconquista de sus tierras, en sus lejanas islas. Sin embargo, fueron capturados en su camino por el traidor y de no ser por uno de los nobles quincy, primo de Ishida, Ulquiorra Schiffer, no tendríamos los importantísimos datos que le adjunto. Al parecer y fuera de toda prudencia, será el traidor mismo quien nos hará frente y estando fuera de su palacio, será menos complicado reducirle, ya que contamos con aliados fuertes, dentro y fuera de sus propias líneas. El mal siempre regresa, pero siempre está condenado a perder. Como sabe, Ishida Uryuu es consorte del capitán Kurosaki y ha puesto sus fuerzas –si bien diezmadas- a nuestras órdenes. No hay que subestimarles; la bravura de los Destructores es más terrible por cada uno que la de diez de nuestros seireiteis, pues tienen absoluta fe en sus Armaduras Espirituales y no temen a ser heridos, así el enemigo los supere en número. Como ninguna táctica de guerra debe ser desaprovechada, Ishida Uryuu ha estado entrenando a nuestros arqueros en su propia técnica y los nuestros han demostrado ser iguales si no en bravura, por lo menos en entendimiento. Los capitanes Soi Fong, Kyoraku Shunsui, Zaraki Kenpachi y el jovencísimo Hitsugaya Toushirou, hijo de uno de los tres traidores, serán quienes dirijan el frente final, tanto en mar como en tierra continental. A continuación, enumero nuestras fuerzas…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_I hate everything about you…why do I love you?_

_3days Grace_

Ruido de botellas estrelladas y estrépito de vidrios y muebles rotos. Llanto. Gritos apenas entendibles. Ming suspiró y en la medida en la que su ancianidad se lo permitía, aceleró su caminar por los interminables pasillos de la casa Kuchiki, precedido por un espantado sirviente y las miradas de varios más, aterrados alrededor de la Sala de Reunión. Las puertas se deslizaron y Ming entró…para encararse a un gigantesco –en comparación con el anciano adivino- Kurosaki Ichigo, más furioso, indignado y ceñudo de lo habitual. En la misma habitación se encontraba su esposa, Kuchiki Rukia, su primer consorte, Ishida Uryuu y uno de los tenientes, Abarai Renji. Sólo ella lucía una palidez anormal; Ming se preguntó el por qué. Hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo

-¡Aquí está el maldito responsable de todo esto!-respondió Ichigo, en un solo ladrido. Rukia lo golpeó en el hombro y se adelantó, para ayudar al anciano a entrar

-Discúlpelo, Ming-san…este bruto carece de modales – Ming sonrió

-Sin duda, Rukia-chan, Kurosaki san tiene razones para tratarme así…puedo saber por qué me llamaron?

Ishida tomó al anciano del otro brazo y entre ambos lo ayudaron a sentarse en una alta seki, mientras Ichigo les daba la espalda, en la forma más descortés posible. Rukia hizo una señal a Renji y éste, aprovechando su fortaleza y estatura, arrastró literalmente a Ichigo hasta los reunidos y lo obligó a sentarse. Una sirvienta asustada les sirvió té y Rukia esperó hasta que todos bebieron un poco, haciendo que el ambiente se tranquilizara por momentos

-Te hemos llamado Ming-san…-comenzó Rukia

-Porque esta…mujer…qué digo, este demonio con faldas, esta bruja, enana maldita, nos ha hecho…-Ichigo gritó, se atragantó y enrojeció. Rukia lo taladró con la mirada. Ichigo frunció el ceño y bajó la vista. Ishida habló, alzando la mano y silenciando a Rukia. Todos sabían que el quincy podía ser tanto un salvaje como un espíritu frío y calmado, así que lo dejaron

-Ming-san, de acuerdo a la lectura que los Kuchiki solicitaron del Canon de las Mutaciones, del Libro de los Cambios, Rukia chan se plegó a tus consejos e interpretación y me eligió como consorte de Ichigo kun. La decisión fue correcta y Hikaru dono nació al año de nuestro compromiso…sin embargo, como toda familia sana y que sea digna de guiar un clan y una villa entera, decidieron tener más hijos, cosa que fue imposible. Nuestra sanadora, Unohana Retsu, aconsejó la repetición de la misma…medicina –es decir, un consorte más- y Kuchiki Rukia, en su sabiduría de esposa, eligió esta vez a su hermano por sangre indirecta, Abarai Renji, para tal propósito; sin embargo, surgieron complicaciones –Ishida se detuvo y el anciano lo animó a continuar- si bien yo amo a Ichigo-kun lo suficiente como para considerar mi lugar como correcto y la misma Rukia-chan me eligió por ello, el compromiso que tiene con Renji es sólo por la hermandad que lo une a Rukia y de paso, hay dos situaciones graves; Abarai Renji siente afecto por otra persona…e Ichigo-kun no está dispuesto a compartir nada de lo que considera suyo

Ming miró atentamente a Renji

-Amas a Rukia-chan, Abarai-kun?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a hablar. Uryuu habló, nuevamente

-Me ama a mí, Ming-sama

-¡Y así lo dices!? ¿Con ese descaro?- Ichigo se lanzó sobre Ishida, haciendo otro escándalo de tazas de té arrojadas y una mesa rota. Renji lo detuvo y lo tiró al piso, mientras el chico seguía forcejando y vociferando. Rukia hizo una leve señal y Kira y Hisagii entraron, reduciendo a Ichigo a un montón de brazos y piernas sujetos. Kurosaki resoplaba de ira. Ming les pidió que tomaran asiento

-¡Me niego! –gritó Ichigo- Uryuu es mi esposo ¡Es MIO! –su voz se quebró –cómo puedes hacerme esto, Uryuu? Y tú, Rukia? ¿Cómo me hicieron caer en sus maquinaciones? Carajo! ¡Hasta pasé la noche con Renji!- agachó la cabeza y se soltó llorando. Tanto Rukia como Uryuu corrieron a consolarle, pero él los apartó de sí, de un empujón. Ming les hizo una seña a los demás de que salieran, que lo dejaran solo con Kurosaki

-Ichigo-kun…estás consciente de que tu esposa actuó sólo por tu bien?

-Mjjjm…sí

-Y de que Ishida no se ha entregado a Abarai y no lo haría, a menos que tú lo ordenaras? ¿Estás consciente de que sólo tú eres amo y señor tanto de Rukia como de Uryuu?

Ichigo lo miró, aturdido aún, tratando de adivinar hacia dónde iba ese viejo intrigante

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que Abarai es tu amigo fiel y, pese a amar a Uryuu, lo respeta como persona tuya y aceptó el compromiso contigo, cumpliendo sólo su deber de hermano?

-Sí, pero…

-Tu actitud es débil y no la de un jefe de clan, Kurosaki Ichigo

Ichigo palideció de ira

-Pero…cómo se atreve, viejo jodido..?

-Te estás quejando y lloriqueando por tener una esposa que te ama, un consorte que te adora y un amigo fiel? No puedo imaginarme a alguien más desatinado, en verdad-el anciano negó con la cabeza, mirando al piso. Ichigo se quedó con la boca abierta, desconcertado. Ming siguió hablando

-Rukia chan tomó la responsabilidad de dirigir los destinos de esta familia, con tal de que su clan prevaleciera y fuera digno del pueblo que gobierna. Eso, vá por encima de sus dolores y penares como persona ¿Acaso crees que no tuvo que vencer sus celos por Uryuu o crees que no los tuvo? ¿Piensas también que fue sencillo para Uryuu darse cuenta de que él sólo no bastaba sino que deberían traer a otro y él tendría que hacerse a un lado y agrandar su corazón y amor por ti, para permitirlo? Y desestimas a la vez, que tu mejor amigo está sacrificando sus sentimientos por la persona que más ama, con tal de mantenerse fiel a sus juramentos como hermano y a su propia amistad por ti? ¡Vaya que eres un necio! ¡Todos ellos te aman y estas furioso porque te aman! –Ming soltó la carcajada

-Pero es que…

Ming lo interrumpió

-Si ellos son capaces de tanto sacrificio, por amor a ti, por lealtad y por amor al clan, acaso no eres digno de ese cariño, Kurosaki Ichigo?

-Lo pintas endemoniadamente fácil, viejo…

-Oh no, nunca he dicho que sería fácil; el propio veredicto del hexagrama tampoco lo dice. Te pareció sencillo porque jamás te diste cuenta de los celos de Rukia o de Uryuu, pedazo de bruto inconsciente; te fue fácil porque ni siquiera pensaste en los sentimientos de tu amigo. Te limitaste a recibir todo el beneficio…pero todo tiene un costo, Kurosaki kun…y Rukia eligió por ti, por tu felicidad, igual que Uryuu. Te corresponde tener la misma grandeza de corazón. Tus consortes lo son también entre sí…y vivirán juntos por mucho tiempo ¿no deberías buscar la armonía entre todos, como líder del clan? No, no me mires así, tampoco estoy diciendo que mañana pidas una cama de diez mil patas* para todos, no es eso…

-Entonces?

-Permite que Abarai pueda expresarle su amor a Uryuu y permítete a ti mismo amar a Renji como consorte y no sólo como amigo; así, fomentarás la armonía en tu matrimonio, aunque sacrifiques exclusividad. Dominar tu celo te hará mejor persona y darle su lugar a cada quien, mejor líder. Lo necesitas, en bien de tu salud y de tener más familia. Eres afortunado en muchos sentidos; no deberías dilapidar esa fortuna. Claro que puedes hacerlo; así, demostrarás cuán equivocado estuvo Kuchiki Ginrei al elegirte y no habrá hexagrama ni profecía ni nada que componga ese error…la guía que nos propone el Canon siempre es para dar pasos mejores

Ichigo se quedó silencioso, intentando asimilar todo eso

-No puedo imaginar…no puedo soportar la idea de Uryuu o de Rukia en brazos de alguien más…

Ming sonrió

-Ellos la soportaron. Te miraron toda la noche, en parte para ser testigos del compromiso y en parte para acostumbrarse a la idea…y ahora, si me permites, soy un pobre viejo y quisiera irme a dormir un poco más…

Ichigo quedó mudo, después de estas últimas palabras.

* Hay una leyenda sobre el tantra negro o tantra del sexo; una de las hijas del Emperador Amarillo, el fundador de la Tierra de En Medio o China, un ser legendario, decidió investigar por su cuenta todo lo que se sabía sobre sexo, en ese tiempo. Para tal propósito, le pidó a su padre una cama de diez mil patas, a modo de…poder acostarse con todo el ejército, al mismo tiempo. El Emperador, siendo un papá comprensivo (O.o!) le concedió tal deseo…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Sé que para muchs, es importante recalcar que no habrá infidelidad -no puede haberla, todos son consortes legalmente aceptados por la ley-

Namasté y de verdad, muchas gracias por su paciencia, lectura y reviews: intentaré cumplir todas sus expectativas, de ser posible. FA


	11. Chapter 11

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Ulquiorra ooc, Grimmy chan -lo más fiel que pude- y un paso adelante, de parte de Uryuu. Un kilo de investigación documental...y gastronómica. Preámbulo a tres lemmon.

Música? Old Blind Dogs -The Birkin Tree- y Clannad -An Gabhar Bán.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Capítulo 11; Encuentro feliz: príncipes oscúridos + formalización

**Seis en el quinto puesto significa:  
El regente I casa a su hija.  
y entonces las bordadas vestiduras de la princesa  
no fueron tan espléndidas como las de la sierva.  
La luna, casi llena, trae ventura.**

_El regente I es Tang, el Consumador. Él dictó una ley según la cual también las princesas imperiales debían, en la vida matrimonial, subordinarse a sus maridos (cf. Nº 11, trazo 5). El emperador no espera cortejantes, sino que da a su hija en matrimonio según su arbitrio. De ahí que en este caso sea correcto que la familia de la muchacha tome la iniciativa.  
Vemos aquí una muchacha de origen distinguido que, casándose en condiciones modestas, sabe adaptarse con gracia a la nueva situación. Está exenta de toda vanidad, expresada en los adornos externos; al casarse olvida su rango y se subordina al esposo, así como la luna que todavía no está llena del todo, no se enfrenta directamente con el sol._

Ishida enderezó el cuello; la zampakutouh enemiga pasó rozándolo. Se rió salvajemente, los dientes pintados de rojo y el hollow frente a él lo miró como si hubiera enloquecido. Con una expresión de fiera alegría, Ishida lo cosió a puntadas de su Seele Schneider; la sangre del asqueroso ser salpicó su rostro y su pecho. No se detuvo ahí. Continuó abriendo brecha, dejando a su paso un reguero de cadáveres, seguido de cerca por sus arqueros

_¡Baka de mierda! ¡Lo matarán si sigue así!_

Ichigo trató de alcanzarlo, pero un hollow especialmente grande le impidió el paso y en los breves segundos que le tomó despachárselo, perdió de vista a Uryuu, en medio del fragor de la batalla. Después, no recordaría claramente lo sucedido. Una cabellera roja y salvaje, un rugir bien conocido y Renji frente a él, cargando, el hollow deshecho y la herida en su antebrazo; no importaba, un mero rasguño. Lo que importó fue el cuerpo en el piso, blanco, azul y rojo, el kilt desgarrado. Y otra carga de hollows viniéndoseles encima

-Renji! ¡Pronto! ¡SÁCALO DE AQUÍ!

_Por favor, Kami-sama, dime que está vivo, que no fue nada…lo mataré si le pasó algo, bastardo hijo de puta…por qué tenías que arriesgarte así?_

Renji obedeció de inmediato, cubierto por Airenna'ach e Ichigo mismo, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de alzarlo, Renji miró hacia donde Ishida estaba mirando. En realidad, no estaba herido –la sangre era del hollow- lo que lo había dejado mudo era alguien frente a él.

Otro quincy. O lo parecía. Igual de blanco, la misma pequeña estatura, el mismo tipo de cuerpo, los trisqueles, el kilt…todo en tono verde, azul y blanco. Y dos líneas a modo de lágrimas en el rostro. Y el labio inferior negro, en vez del rojo sangre ritual. Y lo que parecía un extraño casco roto en la cabeza. Y, de la forma más escalofriante posible, un agujero a la altura del cuello, que lo atravesaba completamente –Renji podía ver la pelea tras él, a través del agujero en su cuello. Por instantes, los dos quincy se miraron a los ojos y luego, aullaron como solían hacerlo cuando se topaban

-Sshid'da!!

-Lllquio'rrha!!

Lo que siguió fue en celta y aunque Ichigo lo dominaba bien, el acento y el dialecto del de los ojos verdes era tan distinto que no comprendió nada, a más de que hablaban a gritos. Se acercó de dos saltos…sólo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza y un empujón que lo tiró al piso. Se giró para zafarse, pero el guerrero sobre él era enorme y mucho más pesado y musculoso. Sus rostros casi se toparon

-_Ne bougent pas…ou pas comptés, petite merdé…-_ detuvo a Ichigo del cabello de la nuca y apoyó sobre su cuello una corta daga romana, una risa maniática en el rostro, los ojos más azules que Ichigo jamás hubiera visto y…una máscara de hueso orlada de feroces colmillos, en un lado de la cara, los cabellos tintados del mismo azul claro de los ojos. Renji se lanzó con su espada

_-¡Grimmjow! Encore mois!_ _Idiot savant!_ ¡Déjalo en paz!-ordenó el celta de ojos verdes. Sólo entonces, Renji advirtió el perfecto hueco en el vientre del guerrero. En tanto, Airenna'ach se había hecho cargo del grupo de hollows y la batalla continuaba en otra parte. El enorme individuo miró al más pequeño y soltó a Ichigo, si bien a regañadientes. Este suspiró cuando el de ojos azules respondió en su idioma; al menos, ya podía entender

-Ulquiorra, petite, por qué no me dijiste antes?

-Porque no lo sabía, imbécil…nunca pensé que se aventurarían tan al frente

Y fue cuando Ishida lo advirtió. Todos ellos sabían de la hollowficación. Cuando Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de la mirada de Uryuu, cayó de rodillas, poniendo la cabeza sobre sus piés, aterrado

-Oh, Bsäg…ten misericordia…no me niegues el derecho a seguir siendo un Destructor…el dolor…hemos pasado por cosas terribles…por piedad, en nombre de la Madre…

Uryuu dio un paso atrás y lo levantó del piso

-¿Te crees que el hecho de tener un agujero más en el cuerpo me hará condenarte, Ulq?-Uryuu lo golpeó en el hombro y el de ojos verdes bajó la vista, apenado

-No pudimos evitarlo, Ishida san…

Alguien los interrumpió

-_Tres bien_…ya se saludaron, ya se disculparon y sólo falta que se declaren amor…quieres decirme, Ulquiorra, yo qué pitos toco en todo esto?

Ulquiorra volvió a poner esa mirada gélida tan distintiva de los quincy antes de atacar y luego dijo

-_Ellos_ son a quienes estábamos buscando, gato angurriento…Bsäg, por favor, discúlpelo, es un franco…de esos salvajes que viven en los árboles…Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques, y éste, Grimmy, es Ishida Uryuu, el príncipe a quien debo lealtad y a quien hemos venido a ayudar

Grimmjow se puso serio un instante. Dos instantes. Y después, sonriendo maniáticamente, miró de arriba abajo a Uryuu

-_Vraiment? C'est un plaisir…_encantado, en verdad…oye Ulquiorra, todos los quincy son así de…apetecibles?

Ichigo saltó de inmediato entre Grimmjow y Uryuu

-Ni siquiera te le acerques, imbécil…

-Y ¿Quién va a impedirmelo, mocoso?

-¡Jeaggerjaques! _Assez!!_ _Conduite pour une fois, vous idiot!!_- era Uryuu…y eso sí que asombró a Ichigo. Jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que Ishida hablaba galo. El enorme guerrero se enderezó, divertido. Ishida siguió hablando

-Schifferu, Grimmjow; éstos son Kurosaki Ichigo y Abarai Renji. Kurosaki es mi esposo y Renji, su segundo consorte

Ulquiorra estrechó sus manos, amigablemente, inseguro de lo que su príncipe había dicho. Grimmjow en cambio, soltó la carcajada

-¡Mon Dieux! ¿Entonces por eso usan faldas? ¡Quién iba a imaginárselo!-inclinó su rostro felino hasta la altura de Ichigo- puedo casarme con el quincy también, Kurosaki san?-Renji e Ishida tuvieron que detenerlo; Ichigo rechinó los dientes

-¡COMO TE ATREVES, INFELIZ BASTARDO?

-ALTO, USTEDES DOS…

Todos se volvieron hacia Ulquiorra

-No permito semejante comportamiento frente a Bsäg…tú, Grimmjow, se supone que seas un noble de tu pueblo…salvaje pero noble. Kurosaki san, le ruego en verdad que nos disculpe…

Renji suspiró. Vaya encuentro. Tendrían mucho que conversar para la noche.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

...Un día antes de la batalla, enclave Quincy, sur de Shinigami cho…

Orihime terminó las puntadas; eran casi invisibles. Advirtió el gesto de aprobación de Yoshino sama y respiró de alivio. Tejer un buen tartán requería paciencia y tino en la cuenta de hilos y más aún ahora, que Ishida kun había insistido en que se usara seda cruda y no lana. Revisó los colores; rojo, negro, naranja, blanco y oro. Indudablemente resaltarían sobre la piel de…

-Hime sama!

Orihime saltó ¿Por qué sería que a los quincy les gustaría tanto hacer escándalo? Se acomodó el generoso pecho, que casi había saltado fuera del obi del kimono y se volvió a la puerta. Era Airenna'ach, con varias garrafas

-¿Qué pasa, Airen san?

-Bsäg ordenó todo esto, para las formalidades de la noche…dónde los pongo?

Orihime se acercó y revisó cada ánfora. Unas eran de barro y otras de exquisita porcelana. Las de hechura más tosca tenían sake y cerveza. Pero las dos alargadas, de porcelana, contenían una, hidromiel perfectamente conservada y la otra, algo inapreciable. Destapó la botella y la olfateó. Malta, cebada, un poco de centeno, aroma a turba. Uisghë, la bebida sagrada, usada sólo en las promesas eternas. Paciencia, agua fría de las montañas circundantes, dos barricas armadas a mano y la fermentación justa y de aquella receta que otros tomarían como extraña, Orihime había conseguido algo que sólo se conocía en las tierras de Alba. Uryuu se pondría muy feliz…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mismo día, alguna habitación del Kurosaki Heir…

Beso. Uno más.

-Está bien…no voy a oponerme, pero no creas que estoy feliz

Rukia se colgó del cuello de su esposo, aliviada

-No tienes por qué…

-Cállate, tonta. Se trata de Renji…no puedo hacerle menos. El hecho de que estemos juntos le dá una oportunidad con Uryuu, de alguna forma. Con suerte, se pelean y tendremos que separarlos y nunca se vuelven a ver…

-No cuentes con eso, celoso…

Era Ishida. Rukia le sonrió. Uryuu se acercó a ellos y abrazó a Ichigo por la espalda, besando su nuca, haciéndolo sandwich entre los dos, él y Rukia

-Mmmm…podría acostumbrarme a esto

-Ni lo sueñes, querido-interrumpió Rukia- contigo es más que suficiente

-Vengan-interrumpió Uryuu-quiero mostrarles algo…

Sobre una de las mesas en la sala Principal, había dos cofres largos, magnífcos. Ichigo reconoció las trisqueles y los símbolos de la Madre Tierra, diosa genérica de los quincy, rodeada de cruces quincy de cinco puntas. Pero los kanji del borde eran japoneses; uno era su nombre y otro, el de Abarai Renji. En ese momento, el pelirrojo entró, acompañado de dos quincys, Airenna'ach y Congnaid

-¿Qué ocurre ahora? ¿Por qué se están reuniendo todos los Destructores?

Ishida sonrió ampliamente

-No tendremos mucho tiempo; se nos vienen las batallas encima; habrá que formalizar esto…

-¿De qué diablos hablas ahora, Uryuu?-Ichigo frunció el ceño

-No pienso estar con otro, si no es de acuerdo con las leyes, Ichigo kun. Y ya que lo has permitido –se volvió hacia Renji- _Tressam rhu Ýamnai (_Él,decolormasrojo) _¿Ceanghal graidh posadh'?_ (¿Me atarías un nudo de amor? Ó ¿Te casarías conmigo?)

Los otros dos celtas cayeron de rodillas, al comprender lo que su príncipe decía. El hecho de hacerlo en su idioma era una propuesta oficial. Congnaid lo tradujo rápidamente, lo más cercano al original. Renji enrojeció y palideció alternativamente. Ichigo se permitió dejar caer la quijada y Rukia se preparó para detenerlo

-Uryuu…yo…

Renji ni siquiera se imaginó lo que había hecho al responder con el nombre de Ishida por delante. Implicaba su aceptación. Los celtas se soltaron aullando y Uryuu mismo se quedó sorprendido…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mismo día, más tarde, Enclave Quincy…

Yoshino revisó todos los elementos; las bandejas de bambú llenas de agua, tierra y semilla: una chawan por cada contrayente, una más para la testigo de honor, las ramas, las cuerdas de seda; las bolas de incienso, las pieles de lobo, los instrumentos musicales y los regalos de boda. No parecía faltar nada. Se acercó a la enorme mesa: crannachans de manzana y avena; un roast beef enorme, cubierto de puré de melocotón; cordero con mermelada de naranjas silvestres amargas; un caldero de haggis de oveja recién hecho, scones rellenos de moras, pasteles de almendra, pato y miel, y cerveza helada. Al lado, todo un menú japones; un entremés completo de carpa, ranúnculos y congrio cocido en agua de mar, todo en finos rollos de bambú. Un caldero enorme de sopa clara de ciruela rallada, sémola de trigo cortada en trisqueles, cebolletas y capullos de hojas de apio; finas rodajas de róbalo y pardo, con todo y piel, para evocar la madera del bosque, en salsa dulce; camarones asados con sal, hongos crudos y pimientos adobados en miso y algas marinas wakame, mas sake suficiente para hundir un barco. Revisó cuidadosamente las botellas de whisky; indudablemente, Orihime sabía hacer bien las cosas. No sólo había dirigido a los quincy, sino también a los dos cocineros locales y la mesa del banquete lucía espectacular. Revisó la enramada y los arcos de flores de sakura y se sintió satisfecha. Como pueblo trashumante, estaban acostumbrados a hacer las cosas muy rápido, y tan pronto Ishida había dado la orden, sus quincy se habían movido como hormigas arrieras, ayudados por la gente del Heir Kuchiki, bajo el mando de Rukia y todo había quedado dispuesto en menos de un día. Por un momento, pensó en lo acertado que había sido tejer ese tartán…y recordó la habilidad de Uryuu para coser los dos kilts. Todo estaba listo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Mil gracias, por continuar leyendo. Diez mil, por sus reviews. Si hasta aquí ha sido extenuante escribirlo, lo que falta será más difícil. Espero de veras, que el resultado les guste, porque es un mero preliminar.

Namasté y andamos por aquí, intentando escribir. FA


	12. Chapter 12

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Quizá me abrumé de detalles. Pero las cosas sevan concretando. Byakuya un poco ooc. Y un homenaje personalísimo, totalmente MarySue. Un kilo de música. y la tensión, enlentenciéndose y aumentando. Al final, los links para toda la música. Mil gracias por su fidelidad. FA.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Capítulo 12; 4ª pausa entre líneas, Ceremonia + miradas, 1ª parte.

Byakuya leyó las credenciales del personaje frente a él; de pequeña estatura, delgado y los cabellos naranjas, demasiado parecidos a los de Ichigo. Llevaba los baratos anteojos de los plebeyos, hechos de borde de concha y un hakama sencillo. Cargaba sus utensilios en un bolso amplio; pinceles de diverso grosor, pliegos infinitos de papelarroz y pastillas de tinta, pasadas como botones en un cordel, mas su pequeño monodelatinta ritual.

-Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kubo. Noriaki Kubo, Kuchiki sama…aunque mi abuelo me llama Taito

Byakuya dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y tomó un sorbo de su infinito té

-Veo que tu familia siempre ha estado a las órdenes del Emperador

-Así es, Kuchiki sama. Somos cronistas. Dibujamos todas las historias que el Hijo del Sol considera interesantes en engaki-mono, para que cuando el tiempo pase, la gente en un futuro sepa de los acontecimientos más curiosos o relevantes ocurridos en tiempos en los que él gobernó

-¿Puedes decirme por qué te mandaron aquí?

-El Hijo del Sol quiere que se consigne, por escrito y en pintura, todo lo que los clanes Kuchiki y Kurosaki han hecho, en los últimos años

Byakuya se sintió enrojecer. Esperaba que nadie se enterase jamás de lo que Rukia estaba haciendo y he aquí que los chismes habían llegado a la corte y el emperador, mandado a su propio cronista…y él no podría negarse

-Bien, Tite san…se te dará una habitación en el ala oeste y el mayordomo te explicará el protocolo del Heir, de forma que sepas los movimientos y hagas tu horario de trabajo…vaya, espera un momento

-Sí, Kuchiki sama?

-Veo que tu abuelo y tu padre tienen el mismo nombre

Una sonrisa del muchacho

-Así es, Kuchiki sama. Todos nos llamamos Tite Kubo. Siempre habrá un Tite Kubo para trazar las crónicas del imperio. O al menos, eso esperamos…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ulquiorra apreció el panorama; había grandes arcos de varas de roble, cubiertos primorosamente de flores de cerezo y ciruelo, rodeando el espejo de agua que estaba el centro del enclave Quincy –cuatro grandes cabañas de troncos, con el piso de madera, con las ventanas cubiertas con persianas de cuero, muy limpias- y en todas partes, ese tejido cuadriculado que lo hizo sentirse, extrañamente, en casa. En el borde este del estanque, el altar de troncos improvisado y la mesa del banquete, las antorchas y el anochecer, presentándose. Su corazón latió en calma; ciertamente les esperaba aún una guerra difícil, pero después de los meses terribles de prisión, después del horror de la hollowficación –por momentos, había pensado en tirarse sobre su propia Seele- estar aquí era casi estar en casa

-ULQUI CHAAAAAAAAN!

Sí, con esos gritos, indudablemente estaba en casa…

Orihime le cayó encima aplastándolo contra el pasto, sus largos cabellos sobre el rostro de él y sus pechos casi asfixiándolo, en una masa de brazos y piernas. Pareciera que ella era más grande que él. Abrió la boca para responder y antes de decir nada, Orihime ya lo estaba besando…acompañada de todo un coro de risas. El hecho de ser ahora una chica mayor no le quitaba el derecho de seguir portándose como cuando tenían cuatro años, según parecía. Pese a su aspecto serio y circunspecto, Ulquiorra no pudo sentirse más feliz

-¡Que bueno que llegaste! ¡Te necesitamos para el disfraz!

-¿Disfraz?

-An gabhar bán…

-"La cabra blanca"? No…NO

Era tarde. Airenna'ach y Congnaid no tardaron en sujetarlo

-Eres el más pálido de nosotros y vas a hacerlo, por amor a Bsäg, verdad?

Escucharon que alguien los llamaba, desde el interior de las cabañas. Airen se llevó a Ulquiorra por un lado y Orihime fue a ver qué ocurría…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En la amplia sala de madera, Uryuu estaba sentado en un banco alto, enteramente desnudo. Con un pulso exacto y sin dejar de murmurar, Yoshino lo cubría, pincel en mano, con la minuciosa Armadura Espiritual. Rukia en tanto, trenzaba exclusivamente las puntas de sus mechones con cascabeles de plata, en forma de trisquel. Cuando Yoshino vió llegar a Orihime, sólo hizo una señal con sus cejas; no podía interrumpir la invocación. Ésta se acercó a la mesita y notó los adornos que aún faltaban; un torque de dos ramas, de plata y oro, con piedra caledonia de un lado y un rubí del otro. Dos tachones espirales, diminutos, para las orejas. Una faltriqueira o monedero nuevo, con los mechones de piel de oso teñidos de tres colores; azul, rojo y naranja al medio. Faltaban las pulseras de los brazos. En su lugar, había una pesada ajorca para el tobillo, sin ninguna marca, de hierro negro.

-Pero…Yoshino sama!

La anciana había terminado ya el largo hechizo

-Sí. Es una seña de esclavitud. Sómos príncipes en desgracia, pero no menos príncipes, niña

Alzó el kilt azul y blanco, tejido de seda cruda

-Y ahora, me ayudarás a terminar con esto? Rukia sama tiene que fijarse bien…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-NO ME PONDRÉ ESO

-Claro que lo harás…

-Y…voy a ir desnudo debajo?

-Así es como se usa

-¡Me congelaré!

Rukia tomó aire, con paciencia

-Si Uryuu puede usarlo, tú también podrás…

-TODOS VAN A REIRSE DE MI

-También se ríen cuando no usas el kilt. Y ya deja de protestar

Hikaru escogió ese momento para entrar corriendo, tirando casi a Rukia. Llevaba sus mechones naranjas retenidos por una banda de cuero llena de trisqueles y los anteojos chuecos sobre sus azules ojos, una espiral en cada mejilla

-Okaa san! ¿Podré tomar sake?

Rukia se volvió hacia su hijo, dejando a Ichigo peleando con los broches de hueso del kilt. Lo cargó y se lo comió a besos

-Estás muuuy chico para beber sake

-Tío Uryuu me dijo que ustedes lo hacían cuando tenían mi edad

Rukia tomó nota mental: atormentar a Uryuu, después de la boda. Nadie le ayudaba a biencriar a Hikaru; ni su padre ni su tío ni Renji mismo. Era como tener a un menor con tres hermanos mayores, no menos infantiles, dispuestos a consentirle todo. Le besó la nariz

-Vé con tía Saya y cámbiate…los Kurosaki tienen que ir muy guapos…tengo que ayudar a tu papá

-Oh, pero Hime chan ya me arregló!- y señaló las espirales

-Y falta lavarte los pies, jovencito, anda ve

Rukia lo miró salir corriendo, con ternura. Frenó la repentina punzada en su corazón; a veces, el amor dolía. Se acercó a Ichigo, que estaba hecho un nudo, para ajustarle la faja sobre el hombro…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-No luces nada mal…

Kira le dio un tirón al cepillarlo

-Ouch! ¡Ten cuidado!

Sus dos amigos lo barrieron de arribabajo; Desnudo de la parte superior, los cabellos de un rojo intenso, trenzados con cintas de seda cruda teñida en oro, el kilt, en diferentes tonos de rojo, mezclado con blanco y negro, retejido el borde con el kanji de su nombre y un torque de oro, para su pulgar, en una punta una piedra caledonia y en la otra, un zafiro. Claro que comprendió los símbolos; la piedra naranja representaba a Ichigo. El zafiro, a Uryuu. El anillo en el pulgar, lo indispensables que serían en su vida. Y el que el torque se mantuviera abierto de las puntas, que su relación debería ser cómoda y abierta para los tres…sin dejar de ser un compromiso. Por momentos, tembló en su interior ¿Estaría preparado? Hisagii palmeó su espalda

-Asustado?

-Tal vez

-Es natural…-se tiró de rodillas, provocando la risa de Kira y el desconcierto de Renji-aún puedes arrepentirte, puedes dejarlo a él y huír conmigo y yo te haré infinitamente feliz, oh mi mono de los bosques…

La risa de los tres se escuchó hasta el patio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El laúd arrancó y la gaita fue inflada. La voz de Orihime descendió, dulcísimamente, al compás de la música, tan extraña y a la vez, tan conocida

…_Urah hess ni mi sand a ellss_

_E Horó…_

Esa noche fue mi duelo

Veo el bosque sobre mi cabeza

Lloro sin parar

He perdido a mis tres hermanos

Soy extranjero, en tierra extraña

Y me moría de hambre…

La canción, infinitamente triste, sacó lágrimas a los Destructores. Era cierto. Habían sido bien recibidos, pero quedaban pocos de ellos y al menos uno de sus príncipes era ahora un monstruo deforme. Estaban aceptando aquel enlace como un mero adaptarse a las circunstancias…y cantaban aquello para recordarse que eran poco menos que esclavos ahora, pero que habían sido Destructores y que un día, sin duda alguna, volverían a serlo, que jamás perderían su orgullo quincy

_E Horó…_

La canción terminó y el silencio descendió sobre todos. Yoshino apareció, tomando de las manos a los contrayentes; Ichigo al centro, Renji y Uryuu, uno a cada lado. Byakuya contemplo la ceremonia, fijándose en que Tite copiara todo minuciosamente. Se ajustó la banda cuadriculada sobre el kimono de gala; Rukia había insistido en que todos llevaran una marca del tartán diseñado y tejido especialmente para los Kurosaki Kuchiki, una elegante combinación de tonos grises, azul oscuro, violeta y púrpura, con garzas entretejidas en el ruedo, mas las flores de sakura y el kanji Kurosaki.

Yoshino enlazó las manos de los tres con las cuerdas de seda, los salpicó de agua y tierra, los ahumó con el incienso y ungió la frente de cada uno con lavanda y romero. Los hizo ponerse los anillos y los hizo juntar sus frentes, mirando a la Tierra y consagrando sus cuerpos a la Madre, a quien debían todo. Al terminar, Uryuu se inclinó hasta tocar con su frente los pies de Ichigo, una señal de absoluta obediencia y lealtad…y estrechó la mano de Renji. Al final, Yoshino les hizo beber de la misma chawan, llena hasta los bordes de whisky solo…consiguiendo que al menos Ichigo y Renji tosieran –frente a la risa de todos los quincy- y Uryuu se pusiera colorado en un instante.

Estaba hecho. Esa fue la señal para lo inesperado.

Airenna'ach alzó la flauta y Congnaid comenzó a tocar el laúd; la canción fue inesperadamente alegre. Uno de los quincy salió saltando, vestido enteramente de blanco…hasta los cuernos. Y todos pudieron notar los intensos ojos verdes y la expresión de furia en el rostro de Ulquiorra, quien era perseguido por los niños y en especial, por un Hikaru que, vara en mano, no lograba alcanzarlo. Orihime cantó, acompañada de los otros quincy:

_Sa tsean ghleann thiar a bhi sí raibh  
Go dtí gur fhás na hadharc' uirthi  
Bliain is céad is corradh laethe  
Go dtáinig an aois go tréan uirth…i_  
_  
…nuair a chuala __**an gabhar bán**__ go raibh sí ar lár  
Thug sí léim chun tárrthála  
Thug sí rás 's ni raibh sí sásta  
Is leag sí spíon an táilliúra…_

En la cañada vivía ella

Saltando feliz de un risco a otro

Por un año y cien más

Hasta que sus dos cuernos crecieron

Uno de ellos, disparejo…

Y llegó la hora de los banquetes

Y tuve que ir por **mi cabrita blanca**

A la que adoraba

Y nos la tuvimos que comer

En aquella hermosa boda…

Grimmjow saltó al improvisado escenario, con un kilt viejo, puesto a modo de delantal, que dejaba su trasero al descubierto, aparentemente, porque llevaba los pantalones característicos de los galos, de rayas azul y blanco bajo éste, con un casco que en realidad era una olla rota y vieja y las mejillas manchadas de jugo de mora, persiguiendo a Ulquiorra y a los chicos, al son de la flauta, con una espada de madera y un escudo hecho con la tapa de otra olla vieja, consiguiendo que todos se echaran a reír, hasta lograr alcanzarlo, trepárselo en el hombro –cosa que fue fácil, dado el tamaño de uno y otro- atarlo completo y dejarlo a los piés de los novios, quienes se morían de risa y aplaudían, ante la mirada asombrada de los seireiteis, quienes no sabían muy bien cómo actuar. Después de los aplausos, Airenna'ach acercó los cofres con los regalos de boda; el de Ichigo contenía un traje de guerra completo, la armadura cosida anillo por anillo, forrada de tartán blanco de seda, lo que la hacía ligera y cómoda y una zampakutouh con el mismo tipo de montura, de la altura de Ichigo, aunado a dos rollos del precioso tartán tejido en seda cruda, con los colores de los Kurosaki; naranja, oro, blanco y de Renji, el mismo tipo de armadura, pero con un cuello orlado de piel de babuino blanco, manchada ritualmente de ocre rojo y una zampakutouh labrada en forma de filosos dientes, montada en seda roja y negra, mas dos rollos de tartán negro, blanco y rojo. Por un momento, Ichigo y Renji se quedaron desconcertados: Ishida estaba en condiciones de esclavitud y pobreza, había perdido su reino…y sus regalos habían sido espléndidos. Rukia se adelantó, con una pequeña caja de madera, inclinándose humildemente

-Por favor, disculpa la modestia de nuestro regalo, Bsäg Maisë…

Uryuu abrió la caja. Eran anteojos, sin montura, con varillas de oro. Las lentillas eran una esmeralda cada una, pulidas hasta quedar como lentes, precisamente. Desde la última batalla, Uryuu había perdido sus anteojos y no habría esperanza de recuperarlos hasta no regresar al continente o volver a su tierra. Rukia había hablado con Unohana y los cristales más claros y mas cercanos habían sido dos de las cinco esmeraldas del tesoro Kuchiki…y Rukia no había vacilado en entregar algo que era, en moneda, mucho más valioso y verdaderamente inapreciable. Uryuu contuvo un suspiro y se ajustó los anteojos

-Bien, ahora los puedo ver claramente…

-¡Para lo que harás esta noche, no necesitarás verlos!- gritó Grimmjow, haciendo que todos soltaran la risa.

-¡Más, Grimmjow!

-¿Os creéis que soy vuestro payaso?

El enorme galo no necesitaba hacer mucho para que todos rieran, en verdad. Guiñó un ojo a Airen y a los demás músicos y luego, haciendo una exagerada reverencia frente a los reunidos, se dirigió a los novios

-Soy galo…pero tengo a honor que una de mis abuelas fue quincy…hasta que mi abuelo la raptó…junto con las otras tres -risas y aplausos- Ella no quería que yo tuviera estos cabellos rubios –alzó sus azulados mechones, descubriendo las raíces casi blancas- de modo que me los teñía todos los días, para que se me hicieran como a los quincy…no lo consiguió y me mataba de comezón –risas- pobre abuela, que tuvo que compartir a mi abuelo con no sé cuántas…-más risas- ella me enseñó ésta canción, sobre los hombres…

_Oh lass, gin' ye would think it right  
Tae gyang wi' me this very night  
We'll cuddle tae the mornin' light  
By a' the lave unseen O  
And ye will be my dearie  
My ain dearest dearie  
It's ye will be my dearie  
Gin ye meet me at e'en O_

_I canna for my mammy gae  
She locks the door and keeps the key  
And in the mornin' charges me  
And aye aboot the men O  
__**For she says they're a' deceivers  
Deceivers, deceivers  
She says they're a' deceivers  
Ye canna trust ane O**_

Así que te parece que está muy bien

Eso de que huyamos esta noche

Y dormiremos abrazados

Hasta el amanecer

Y serás mi querida

Mi mucho muy querida

Y nadie se enterará

Y puedo ver a mi mamá ahora

Ella cierra la puerta y se lleva la llave

Y en la mañana

Me saca a patadas

Y no me deja verte más

Y me dice

TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON ENGAÑADORES

DESPRECIABLES, VILES FRAUDES

Y NO PUEDES CONFIAR EN ELLOS!

Siguieron dos versos en el sentido de que la supuesta novia se sentía feliz de haber sido raptada y como los padres perseguían al novio y en todo ese lapso, nadie dejó de reír…hasta que una anciana de los seireiteis se adelantó, el rostro serio.

Era Kuchiki Saya; hizo una graciosa reverencia hacia un repentinamente silencioso Grimmjow…y lo tomó de la mano. Con esa señal, la anciana y el guerrero comenzaron a bailar y fue la señal para que todos comenzaran a hacerlo…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Tio Byakuya…

-Si, Hikaru kun?

El pequeño se trepó a las rodillas del imponente noble. Para Hikaru, su tío tenía los ojos tristes. No entendía por qué los demás le tenían miedo…pero él estaba decidido a hacerlo reír. Y era el único que lo conseguía; escondía sus tabi, lo esperaba a la puerta de la Casa de Baño para salpicarlo con agua fría o ponía un sapito verde en su té. Y Byakuya sama, contra toda su costumbre, reía a carcajadas, cosa que alegraba a su tía Saya…aunque después Rukia regañara a Hikaru por travieso. El niño se recargó en el pecho del hombre

-Tengo sueño…ya no quiero bailar

-Ha sido una fiesta larga

-Cuando yo sea grande…también tendré tres esposos?

Una sonrisa de Byakuya

-Claro que no, no ocurre siempre

Hikaru suspiró

-¡Que bueno! Parece ser muy cansado…

Byakuya lo alzó hasta su rostro

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu cama?

-Sólo si me cantas quincy…

Sin ser notados por el resto del alegre grupo, caminaron hasta las habitaciones en la casa Central del Heir. Byakuya arropó a Hikaru en una yukata tejida con lana de oveja, por Uryuu; la noche comenzaba a refrescar y lo acostó en su pequeño futón, tarareando por lo bajo

_E Horó…_

Hikaru se quedó dormido de inmediato. Unos dedos largos, finos, blancos, soltaron el rígido kenseikan de los cabellos de Byakuya y éste no se atrevió a moverse

-Dios mío…eres…tan…_tan hermoso_…

El noble se volvió, repentinamente, para toparse con los ojos escarlata y el plateado cabello casi sobre su rostro. Contuvo la respiración, mientras su corazón se aceleraba

-Lucías tan bello frente a los otros…-Gin se inclinó hasta rozar los labios de Byakuya

-Shhh…lo despertarás-dijo éste

-¿Después de saltar toda la tarde? No lo creo-enlazó sus dedos a los del noble, besando su frente

-Vete, Gin…si te sorprenden, te capturarán

-No lo han hecho las otras veces, Byakuyashi chan –sonrió- y están muy entretenidos ahora en su fiesta –otro beso, en sus mejillas- además, ya estoy muerto –un beso más, en el borde del rostro- déjame quedarme…

No fue una pregunta. Byakuya cerró los ojos, dejándose perder en cada beso. Tomó la mano de Gin y, sin hacer ruido, lo arrastró hasta su habitación.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Bien, éstas son las canciones;

E Horó -Extranjero-la que canta Orihime en el fic

E Horó, Mary Jane Almond

.com/#/song/E_Horo/10463532

An Gabhar bán -la cabrita blanca- cantada por Orihime en el fic, bailada por Ulquiorra y Grimmjow

An Gabhar bán, Clannad

.com/#/song/An_Gabhar_Ban/2578619

Y The Birkin Tree, cantada por Grimmy chan, en el fic

The birkin tree, Old Blind Dogs

.com/warrior/music/JP3iXUkq/old-blind-dogs-the-birkin-tree/

No es necesario que las escuchéis...pero realmente son divertidas. Sumimasen, no podía dejar de compartirlas. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Namasté.

FA


	13. Chapter 13

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Noche de bodas, un lemmon necesario y difícil y una historia inesperada al final, que le dá entrada al escenario, en forma, a Grimmy-chan. Mil gracias anticipadas por su lectura y review.

Música? Electric Blue, Icehouses, album Man of Colours

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Capítulo 14; Ceremonia + miradas, parte II

…_Ellorene…_

Grimmjow trató de borrar la imagen de su mente. Cabellos naranjas, largos, un ceño permanente, los ojos avellanados, el hermoso rostro y la boca y el cuerpo perfectos…¿Por qué demonios tenía que recordarla _ahora?_

Se bebió el sake de un trago y escogió a la siguiente chica, para bailar, borrando sus pensamientos de inmediato. Ella, sí, la pelirroja pechugona…wow…esa sí que era una belleza. Pero ella pareció ignorarlo; reía de quién sabe qué, con su pequeña amiga, una chica de cabello negro y cofia y aspecto virginal. Mmm, no tanto pecho, pero bonito rostro. Y las vírgenes solían gritar más fuerte. Podría ser interesante…le encantaban las mujeres. Y más estas seireiteis, que tenían un aspecto muy distinto de todas las que había conocido jamás…

Sin hacerle el menor caso al galo, que las observaba descaradamente, Matsumoto y Hinamori se dirigieron a la cabaña grande, por más bebida; estaban acaloradas y cansadas y habían bailado hasta quitarse los altos geta de gala. Antes de llegar, Grimmjow les salió, de detrás de uno de los arcos floreados

-Hola, bellezas…no deberían andar solas por aquí…

Matsumoto le sonrió, coquetamente, de inmediato. El galo era gua-pí-si-mo, alto, perfectamente cortado y con unos ojos preciosos. Hinamori saltó y se atragantó, escondiéndose tras Matsumoto

-Y? Dinos, vas tú a protegernos?- una risa pícara, ambas manos en las caderas

Grimmjow se adelantó, exhibiendo su adorable sonrisa

-_Mes dames, sera donné plus de son esclave_- hizo una reverencia- seré su más rendido esclavo, señoras mías…-adelantó un brazo y tomó a Matsumoto de la estrecha cintura, besándola descaradamente en la base justa de sus pechos, logrando que ésta –quien ya estaba un poco ebria- soltara la risa

-Hey…a dónde crees que vas _mon petite_?-con la mano libre, Grimmjow atrapó a una escurridiza Hinamori y le soltó la cofia de los cabellos, sin querer, dejando la cascada de cabello oscuro caer sobre sus hombros, cambiando totalmente el aspecto de la chica. Con una sonrisa perversa, la atrajo a sí y la besó en la boca hasta dejarla sin aire, sin importar cuánto forcejeara. La pequeña primero abrió enormemente los ojos, incrédula y luego, se dejó llevar por el abrazo del gigante, acariciando su máscara de hueso. Las miró a las dos, en sus brazos, sin dejar de sonreír

-¿Por qué yo?-preguntó la más pequeña- no te basta con…

Por toda respuesta, Grimmjow hundió su boca en el cuello de Hinamori, aspirando hondamente su perfume

-Me gustan todas las bellezas…y no fijarse en ambas sería imperdonable –besó a Matsumoto- vaya…parece que la noche enfría, _mes dames_…me acompañarían?

Y, sin esperar respuesta, cargó con ambas y desapareció con ellas, en una de las cabañas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_If a boy had a chance_

_chance with someone like you…_

Icehouses, Electric Blue, Album; Man of Colours.

Pese al whisky, al aparente consentimiento de Ichigo, al haber bailado con Uryuu toda la noche, a la ceremonia en sí, Renji no podía dejar de estar nervioso. El sólo estar cerca del pequeño quincy lo alteraba y aceleraba su pulso de una forma que no lograba controlar y las miradas que éste le dedicaba, así fueran de lo más inocente lo hacían soñar despierto de inmediato. Ya otra veces lo había visto con su kilt y semidesnudo, solía combatir así. Pero esta vez, el kohl alrededor de sus ojos los agrandaba y les daba una cualidad hipnótica frente a lo cual Renji no podía sentirse más que rendido, incluso ausente de todo el barullo. Alguien puso una pequeña mano en su hombro. Kuchiki Saya

-Estás muy pensativo, Abarai

-¡Saya sama!

-No quiero pensar que estás triste en tu boda

-Oh, no es eso, Saya sama…

La dama se sentó junto a él, sacándose las geta y masajeándose los dedos de los piés. Los quincy no parecían tener límite en cuanto al baile y como fuera, lo hacían con los piés desnudos

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué puede tener preocupado a un varón hermoso y joven en su noche de bodas?- ella sonrió, cariñosamente. Renji dudó por momentos. La dama inspiraba confianza a todo el mundo y lograba exactamente, el efecto contrario de su sobrino Byakuya

-Temo que Uryuu…no me ame…no llegue a amarme en realidad

Saya sonrió, negando con la cabeza

-Tsk…eres uno de nuestros valientes, Abarai. Y él no es mas que un pequeño…no me interrumpas, ya sabes que no me gusta repetirme…ya sé que es un príncipe y todo eso. Pero es un hombre, como tú, un ser humano. Está lejos de su patria y hace esto por su gente, por su esposo y en última instancia, lo hace para corresponder a lo que sientes por él…

-Pero no me ha dicho que me ama, Kuchiki Saya

-Es verdad. Pero tu serás amable y dulce y todo lo apasionado que debes ser y ya verás. Logrará amarte

Renji tomó un sorbo de sake

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?

Saya suspiró, palmeando su espalda, gesto inusitado en un noble

-No conozco a nadie, entre los clanes y la milicia, que no _adore_ a Abarai Renji, Renji, incluída tu hermana, mi sobrino y hasta Hikaru dono. No creo que Uryuu logre ser la excepción. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ser tú mismo…y dejar que _esto_-acarició uno de los tatuajes de su hombro, riendo pícaramente- haga el resto…

Renji enrojeció y Saya se levantó, getas en mano, cojeando un poco y dirigiéndose al claro donde los demás aún bailaban.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ichigo miró a su esposa, el pequeño vientre de tres meses apenas notándose bajo la yukata, apresurarse mientras lo tomaba de la mano. Sabía que Rukia intentaría distraerlo de lo único que podía pensar en esa noche; Renji y Uryuu juntos. _Juntos_. Así que decidió seguirla obedientemente, porque si no lo hacía, se enfurecería y no podría evitar hacer algo que les impidiera a aquel par quedarse juntos. Reconoció la habitación; era la misma donde había pasado su primera noche con Uryuu. Rukia caminó y deslizó un panel. Una puerta oculta. Oh Dios. Un cuarto oscuro y dos sekis de paja en él. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Rukia lo habia tirado en una de ellas, atado de pies y manos y

-Pero…qué pretendes ahora, mujer?

Ella besó sus labios…y aprovechó su desconcierto para amordazarlo. Por momentos, Ichigo se sintió sorprendido. No sabía que a su mujercita le gustaran esos juegos…o por lo menos, ella no se lo había dicho nunca. Inmediatamente después, Rukia descorrió el tabique de la pared, el que estaba cubierto por la cortina de tul e Ichigo tuvo una espléndida panorámica frente a él; un futón vacío, rodeado de cojines, velas y. Un momento. Un futón _vacío_…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Uryuu ya había notado su vacilación, su desconcierto: el pelirrojo intentaba no mirarlo y cuando lo lograba, se ruborizaba sin remedio

_Santa Madre…de veras le hago tanto efecto? No deja de mirarme y sus manos temblaban cuando tomó las mías, en el momento del Enlace…mmm y luce tan bien con el kilt. No, no es como Ichigo, su belleza es de otra clase, más..ruda? Salvaje? Debo haber sido mujer en otra vida, Santa Madre, una doncella licenciosa o algo así…_

Tan pronto Saya sama se alejó, Uryuu se dejó caer sobre la piel de lobo donde estaba sentado su recién casado novio

-¿Te ha gustado todo esto?

Renji asintió, sin palabras. De pronto, había perdido todo el aire. Uryuu lo miró y se inclinó sobre él, hasta besar una tatuada ceja

-No crees que ya es hora de...retirarnos, _Renji?_

El pelirrojo se quedó sin saliva que tragar. Uryuu no quitaba la vista de sus ojos; se le antojó un animal salvaje y tierno, a la vez…alguien a quien podría devorar ahí mismo

-Ppero…los demás…

Un beso suave de Uryuu, sobre sus labios

-Ni siquiera se darán cuenta

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ichigo comprendió entonces por qué Rukia lo habia atado. Renji entró cargando en brazos a Uryuu, mientras éste sonreía, dulcemente, murmurando algo a su oído. Para su sorpresa, Ichigo miró como Rukia se sentaba junto a él, en la otra seki, dispuesta a acompañarlo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Uryuu se sentó en el futón, las piernas cruzadas, levantándose el borde del kilt, despacio…Renji abrió los ojos, enormemente. Uryuu se lamió los labios

-¿No me deseas, Abarai Renji?

El pelirrojo cayó de rodillas frente él

-Más que a nada, quincy-se inclinó y besó una de las pintadas rodillas- pero…no sólo te deseo -tomó aire- te amo y no quisiera que…

-No me estás forzando, Renji. Estamos casados y no estás traicionando a…nadie

Renji decidió encararse a todas sus dudas

-Pero no me amas

Una risa encantadora de Uryuu

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? –negó con la cabeza y tomó el rostro de Renji en sus manos- _hazme_ amarte, Renji…_enséñame_…vamos a estar casados muuuucho tiempo…

Abarai no dudó más. Tomó el rostro de Uryuu en sus enormes manos y comenzó a besarlo entero, hasta poseer su boca. Uryuu se dejó llevar por la fuerza del beso. Renji no sólo lo tomaba, se rendía a él…y el sentir eso derretía al quincy. El pelirrojo fue besando por donde pasaba y lamiendo el dulce tinte de lavanda del cuerpo de Ishida, a la vez, aunque Uryuu ya sabía que semejante recurso no era necesario. De pronto y cambiando la ternura con la que lo estaba tocando, le arrancó el kilt y lo dejó enteramente desnudo. Luego, Renji se enderezó y se quitó su propio kilt, exponiéndose completo frente al quincy, una belleza de piel morena y tatuajes oscuros y la firme excitación entre sus piernas, húmeda ya, ansiosa. Uryuu se atragantó, sintiendo cómo su propia erección aumentaba y comenzaba a latir ¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso podía desearlo así a él, que era esmirriado y flaco y pequeño?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ichigo comprendió que la silla estaba fija al piso y que él no podía moverse y que no podría evitar ver y que cuando aquello acabara, los mataría a los tres, sí y todos podrían irse al diablo y maldita Rukia y ¿Cómo Uryuu podía ceder tan fácilmente? Y ¿Por qué carajo Renji tenía que ser tan hermoso y tan sensual y…¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando entre las piernas?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Renji recostó a Uryuu sobre los almohadones y comenzó a besarlo desde las plantas de sus pequeños y blancos piés, lamiendo cada tatuaje, subiendo por las pantorrillas, alzando cada pierna, besando ese hueco taaan sensible tras las rodillas y la tierna cara interna de los muslos. Hundió su nariz en la ingle y lo besó profundamente, haciéndolo gemir. Siguió subiendo, lamiendo despacio el hueco del fino ombligo, sin dejar de acariciarlo jamás y al llegar a los pezones, acarició cada botoncito firme con una lengua experta y lenta, hasta despintarlos totalmente. Alzó luego cada brazo y lamió y mordió las axilas, sorprendiendo al quincy. Para entonces, todo cuanto Uryuu podía pensar era en mas y en notedetengas y asísigueporfavor, deshaciendo las trenzas de Renji y dejando que la cascada de sus cabellos rojos acariciaran todo su cuerpo. El pelirrojo llegó a su cuello y subió más y mordió el suave lóbulo de su oreja y metió la lengua en el oído y besó y mordió su nuca, volviéndolo sobre el futón, dejando su espalda al descubierto, besando primero los hombros y bajando, despacio, las costillas, la cintura, tomando una nalga en cada mano y mordiendo la piel de éstas, suavemente, separándolas hasta dejar el suave hoyuelo al descubierto, adelantando su lengua y acariciándolo con ella, mientras Uryuu bajo él se derretía en una mezcla de gemidos y suspiros y súplicas

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Mmmm…oh…diosamadre…gracias por darme la vida…eso es…me encanta…no sabía que mis axilas eran tan sensibles, no dejes de tocarme; tienes unas manos enormes y me tocas con tanta ternura, me deseas tanto…y yo a ti…me está doliendo entre las piernas…por favor, tómame, Renji, tómame ya, YA_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Ichigo contempló la "tienda" hecha en su kilt. Cuando Rukia se dio cuenta, se limitó a negar con la cabeza y abrir éste, dejando el necio pene al descubierto

-¿Esta mejor asi?- susurró. Y luego, antes de que Ichigo pudiera hacer nada, su mujer se lo tragó casi entero, saboreándolo despacio y él perdió todo el aire. Uryuu, frente a él, no dejaba de gemir

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Cómo…cómo quieres que…

-Tómame por detrás…

-Pero quiero verte

-No lo haremos sólo una vez, verdad?

Un beso rápido y Renji se colocó sobre Uryuu, dilatándolo primero con su lengua y después con sus dedos, mientras el quincy ahogaba sus quejas contra los almohadones, a gatas bajo él. Al fin, entró en el, lo más despacio que pudo

-No soy virgen, Renji

Este se inclinó hasta besar la oreja de Uryuu

-Pero yo lo soy de ti. Y soy tuyo…

Por toda respuesta, Ishida empujó hacia atrás a Renji, encajándose en él y haciendo gemir roncamente al pelirrojo

-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ichigo alzó la pelvis, casi atragantando a Rukia y haciéndola reír, los espasmos de la risa de ella volviéndolo loco ¿Cómo Uryuu podía lucir tan bello? ¿Cómo es que Renji parecía tan tierno, tan deseable, tan salvaje? La sangre se le iba y venía de la cabeza, alternativamente, no sabiendo a quien desear más o a quien le gustaría tener bajo él. Lo que si sabía era que sus celos habían desaparecido como por arte de magia y la excitación lo estaba volviendo loco. Los dedos húmedos de Rukia se deslizaron entre sus nalgas

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El ritmo de la cadera de Renji era lento, hondo, firme

-Más…más fuerte Renji…tócame, por favor…

Obediente, Renji tomó el sexo ansioso de Ishida en su mano, masturbándolo al mismo ritmo, Uryuu girando sus caderas como un loco, hasta que ambos dieron con el ángulo correcto y Uryuu abrió la boca, perdiendo el aliento

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ichigo sintió los primeros espasmos…y Rukia se detuvo, pese a la frustración de él. No lo dejaría terminar antes que ellos. Perra sádica

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Renji sabía que iba a desmayarse. Pero no lo haría sin mirar a Uryuu. Haciendo gala de fuerza, lo alzó como si no pesara nada, sin salirse de él y lo sentó sobre sus piernas, hundiéndose profundamente en él y masturbándolo de la forma más erótica posible, mientras mordía su oreja y su cuello. Eso probó ser demasiado para Uryuu, quien volvió su rostro hacia Renji y lo besó, mientras el orgasmo lo atrapaba y su suave e hinchado sexo se extremecía en la mano de Renji, salpicándolo entero de su propio semen, todo el cuerpo sonrosado, la otra mano de Renji sobre sus pezones y Uryuu totalmente deshecho en el abrazo de Renji

-Oh..te amo, Uryuu…eres tan bello…así, todo embarrado de ti…te amo…ohohohoh

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rukia tuvo que toser, frente a la cascada de semen que inundó su garganta. Afortunadamente, el ruido que estaban haciendo los otros dos, tras la cortina de tul, tapó su propio ruido y el jadear profundo de Ichigo, quien casi había roto la mordaza con los dientes

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Uryuu cerró los ojos, recuperando aire, volviendo despacio del cielo a éste mundo. Renji se salió con cuidado de él, su semen empapando la fina sábana sobre el futón y Uryuu sonrió, su rostro hundido aún en el hueco del cuello de Renji. Suspiró

-Estas bien?-preguntó el pelirrojo

Asentimiento rápido. Una risa leve

-Renji…cuando te dije que me enseñaras a amarte…no pensé que te lo tomaras tan en serio

Abarai enrojeció, si cabía. Besó la frente de Uryuu, enamorado como un idiota

-¿Y? ¿Lo logré?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que me amaras

Uryuu lo miró, alzando una ceja

-No lo sé, seireitei salvaje…tendrás que trabajar mucho para convencerme…-alzó sus labios ofreciéndolos al pelirrojo y dejándose perder en el suave beso…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Quién es ella?

Grimmjow trató de aclarar su cabeza, en el frío amanecer. Acarició los oscuros cabellos de Hinamori, dormida sobre su pecho y besó el seno sobre el que su máscara estaba recargada. La dueña de éste acarició sus cabellos azules, abriendo los enormes ojos. Esa pelirroja era peligrosa

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ellorene. La llamaste en sueños…es tu mujer, allá en tu país?

Grimmjow se dio cuenta de que era el más grande de los idiotas. He aquí que había tenido una noche espléndida con dos chicas a la vez, una desinhibida y alegre y la otra, una virgen que no sabía nada de nada…y que había aceptado el aprendizaje con más gusto de lo que él esperaba…y sólo a él se le ocurría mencionar el nombre de SU esposa. No sabía andarse con rodeos

-Lo fue

-¿La abandonaste?

Un suspiro

-Murió

Matsumoto se enderezó, consciente de la estupidez de su falta de tacto

-Yo…lo siento

La sonrisa de Grimmjow, en la semioscuridad

-Tú no tienes nada que sentir. No fue tu culpa, sino la mía

Rangiku pensó muy bien sus palabras

-Soy toda oídos…

Con cuidado, Grimmjow se enderezó, sin mover a Hinamori y dejando que Rangiku se recargara en los cojines, a modo de verse frente a frente

-Mi pueblo perdió a la mayoría de las mujeres en edad de casarse…una fiebre, una enfermedad. Sólo quedábamos varones y…mi abuela. Ella nos dijo que hiciéramos lo que los mayores habían hecho con ellas y que es cosa que también hacen los romanos. Así que acechamos una aldea cercana, matamos a todos los hombres y nos robamos a las doncellas –Grimmjow sonrió- yo era un chiquillo, tenía catorce años. El pueblo que asaltamos era un enclave de celtas Irish. Ellorene era hija del jefe de ese enclave…

-¿Cómo era ella?

-No muy alta, delgada, el ceño fruncido, el cabello naranja, los ojos avellana oscuro, hermosísima…terriblemente malgeniosa, un verdadero espanto…

-Pero la amabas

-Sí. Me aterraba con sus regaños. Y ella me amó también…pese a eso, era la persona más dulce que…pero ¿qué carajos te estoy diciendo?

Rangiku alargó su mano y delineó los afilados colmillos de su máscara

-Lo que necesitas decirme…qué más pasó?

Grimmjow se puso serio

-Salimos de caza un día. Las dejábamos a cubierto, en unas cuevas cercanas, por si las dudas. Los romanos llegaron…

Grimmjow guardó silencio. Rangiku supo que no debía seguir preguntando. Acarició el borde del hollow en el vientre desnudo del guerrero

-¿Por eso te hicieron esto?

Grimmjow regresó de sus pensamientos

-No. Eso me lo hizo ese bastardo de Aizen

Matsumoto se recargó en sus codos, sin dejar de mirarlo

-Pero…Ulquiorra nos dijo que no podían hacerte un hueco de éstos, a menos que cargaras una gran pena, neh?

Después de un momento de reflexión, Grimmjow asintió, despacio

-Tienes razón…seguramente por eso el bastardo pudo hacerme este hoyo

Matsumoto se sentó, desenredando sus largos cabellos

-¿Por qué la recordaste?

Él negó con la cabeza, desconcertado

-No lo sé –suspiró- te importa si salgo a caminar un poco? Necesito despejarme

Una sonrisa enorme por parte de Rangiku

-Eso iba a pedirte…no quiero imaginarme la cara que pondría Hinamori de verte así…o de verse así…

Los dos contuvieron la risa para no despertar a la pequeña y Grimmjow se deslizó por debajo de ella, tomando sus pantalones y saliendo al frío amanecer, dejándolas hechas un ovillo en la cama.

Caminó por los alrededores de las cabañas. La mayoría dormía aún. Las hogueras lucían hechas un montón de cenizas, las flores de los arcos se estaban marchitando y no quedaba ni una miserable migaja de pan en las mesas. Se acercó a la Casa principal del Heir; se moría de sed. De seguro habría algún sirviente a quien pedir un poco de cerveza y si no hallaba a nadie ¡Qué diablos! Ya se las arreglaría…

Llamó su atención un pabellón circular, una especie de tienda en el centro de uno de los patios. Escuchó ruidos dentro. Ruidos peculiares. Alzando una ceja y sonriendo, decidió que no sería mala idea darle un susto a los recién casados ¿Qué podría perder? Aún sabía rugir como un jaguar y alcanzaría a huir antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurría. Así que tomó aire, se deslizó entre las paredes…

…Y se topó con dos escenas, separadas apenas por una leve cortina. De un lado, los recién casados teniendo el sexo más salvaje que hubiera visto jamás antes, entre dos hombres. Y del otro, Ichigo siendo devorado por su mujer, en pleno orgasmo. Cuando lo vió estremecerse y gemir, lo comprendió todo.

Salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, sin hacer un solo ruido…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

De éste capítulo, me gustó escribir los temores de Renji, el ooc de Hinamori -siempre la pintan como poseída de amor por Souzuke; bien, ésta es mi versión, se porta así porque no conoce más- la historia de Grimmjow y el que se dé cuenta de por qué pensó en Ellorene. Ah, por cierto, si recordáis a Ichigo, en su forma hollow, cuando trae el cabello largo...bien, es así como lo lleva en este fic. De veras agradezco su lectura y reviews. Namasté


	14. Chapter 14

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Un lemmon que faltaba -con justicia- la indispensable y aburrida reunión de estrategia, Byakuya y Gin, un poco ooc y la solicitud del emperador. Sí, hace falta un consorte más...

Música? Humanity, hour 1, Scorpions

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Capítulo 14: Invierno cálido + Luna y Plata + Heredero imperial

**Al tope un seis significa:  
La mujer sostiene el cesto, pero no hay frutos en él.  
El hombre apuñala la oveja, pero no fluye sangre.  
Nada que fuese propicio.**

_Durante el sacrificio ofrendado a los antepasados, a la mujer le correspondía dar las frutas en un cesto, y al hombre degollar personalmente el animal del sacrificio. En este caso las formalidades se cumplen sólo superficialmente. La mujer toma un cesto vacío, el hombre apuñala una oveja ya sacrificada anteriormente, con el solo fin de guardar las formas. Pero esta actitud frívola, nada devota, no promete dicha alguna en el matrimonio._

La atmósfera en el interior, era caldeada y agradable, en contraste con la nevada de afuera. Rukia acomodó a la pequeña Asuka contra su pecho; la bebé comenzó a mamar, haciendo ruidos como un gatito. Renji se movió en los cojines, mirándola. La bebé abrió enormemente los ojos escarlata, herencia de su bisabuelo Ginrei, mientras su madre acariciaba sus cabellos negros. Uryuu entró a la habitación y dejó caer su capa de tartán, forrada de lana, al piso, después de haberle sacudido la nieve.

-No hay nada que hacer, hasta que la ventisca pase

Renji y Rukia asintieron, invitándolo a sentarse. Ichigo y Hikaru dormían abrazados en el otro montón de cojines y por un momento, Uryuu tuvo la impresión de una manada de lobos perezosos, reunidos alrededor del fuego. Se tiró junto a ellos y sacó un montón enorme de crannachans de una bolsa de cuero, sobre la bandeja de bambú

-Yoshino sama mandó esto

Renji alargó la mano; le gustaban aquellas masas de avena tostada y manzana. No se comparaban al taiyaki, pero no estaban tan mal

-Cómo están los Destructores?-preguntó Rukia

-Igual. Haciendo comida, durmiendo… no podemos hacer gran cosa aún

Renji se levantó y abrigó los hombros desnudos de Uryuu, besando su frente. Rukia los miró con ternura. Ichigo sería insoportable de no ser por ellos dos, que se encargaban de manejar sus cambios de humor explosivo, de entrenarlo y de permanecer a su lado cuando ella no podía hacerlo, atareada como estaba con los dos pequeños…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Renji se despertó, un poco envarado; su brazo derecho estaba totalmente dormido. Movió los dedos hasta sentir el familiar hormigueo; la cabeza de Uryuu realmente pesaba. Suspiró, besándolo en la mejilla. El tirón en sus cabellos fue más que violento, así como la mano sobre su boca. Se volvió de inmediato, haciendo hasta lo imposible para no despertar al quincy ¿Pero quién carajo..?_

_Los ojos café oscuro lo taladraron, en la semioscuridad; tembló por instantes. Rukia seguramente no había logrado detenerlo y ahora, Ichigo los mataría. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la boca de Ichigo cubrió la suya, mordiéndolo violentamente, algo más agresivo que un beso. Renji abrió los labios, dejándolo entrar, sintiendo a la vez deseo e ira, las manos de Ichigo sobre sus hombros_

_-¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Suéltalo, Ichigo! Lo lastimarás!_

_Era Ishida_

_Ichigo los miró a los dos, jadeando, furioso, una chispa de absoluta lujuria al fondo de los ojos_

_-No sé…no sé a quién de los dos deseo más…a quién tomaré primero…- se perdió en la boca de Uryuu, hasta hacerlo gemir. Uryuu se zafó del violento beso y lo miró, sonriendo malvadamente_

_-A él- dijo Ishida_

_-A mí- dijo Renji_

_Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, sin dudar_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Era Byakuya. Su mirada gélida desaprobó de inmediato la familiar escena, pero se recompuso de inmediato

-Abarai, te estaba buscando

Renji se levantó de un salto

-A sus órdenes, taichou

-Nos reuniremos en la Sala Central…es convieniente que despiertes a Kurosaki, Ishida san, también te esperamos a ti- y haciendo una ligera reverencia, se retiró

Tan pronto salió, una pequeña mano se deslizó en los cabellos de Ichigo. Rukia

-Oí, perezoso…nii sama vino ya por ustedes; los demás capitanes han llegado

Ichigo bostezó, se estiró y cuando lo hizo, Uryuu le cayó encima a cosquillas, consiguiendo no sólo despertarlo, sino un beso.

-Hey! Vámonos o me pondré celoso!- dijo estiró su mano y Renji lo ayudó a levantarse de la cálida alfombra. Ichigo pronto les hizo compañía. Rukia arropó a Hikaru y se tendió junto a él, sin soltar a Asuka. Por fin la dejarían dormir un poco

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Ichigo no lo pensó dos veces y se dejó caer sobre Renji, reteniendo su rostro con sus manos y su boca en la suya, con desesperación. Ishida se hizo a un lado, la boca semiabierta, lamiéndose los labios, acariciando la espalda de Ichigo con una mano y con la otra, reteniendo su cabeza, recostado de lado. Ichigo besó y mordió toda la piel que alcanzaba, sin que Renji lograra oponer resistencia, dejándose llevar_

_-Te creías que te ibas a escapar? Uryuu es mío…pero tú…tú también lo eres, bastardo…uhmm…me encantas_

_Sólo le respondió el ronco gemir de Renji, al sentir las manos de Ichigo sobre su ya erecto falo, acariciándolo contra sí mismo. Renji no esperó y abrió las piernas e Ichigo bajó aún más sus dedos, buscando la impaciente entrada_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Noriaki Kubo contempló a los reunidos, tratando de dibujarlos lo más rápido posible. Ulquiorra Schiffer e Ishida Uryuu, los quincy. Al lado de Ulquiorra, su amigo galo, Grimmjow Jeaggerjacques. Después y en rápida sucesión, Kuchiki Byakuya y Kuchiki Daisuke, Kurosaki Isshin y Kurosaki Ichigo; Abarai Renji, Kira Izuru y Hisagii Shuhei, los tenientes y los capitanes Kyoraku Shunssui, Ukitake Jyunshirouu y la capitana general, Kurosaki Tatsuki, quien llevaba el gran Sello del comandante General, Yamamoto Genryussai. Todos esperaron hasta que las sirvientas distribuyeron te y sake caliente; el frío lo ameritaba. Grimmjow notó claramente que, pese a ser consortes, ni Ichigo ni Renji ni el mismo Uryuu tenían facha de afeminados. Esposos y todo, seguían siendo guerreros y dando motivos de preocupación a los hollows. Tatsuki sacó unos mapas y Grimmjow sonrió por dentro. Bueno, Tatsuki chan si que era un poco masculina; de otro modo, cómo le habrían obedecido todos aquellos shinigamis? ¿Con dulces maneras? Seguramente que no…

-Dije algo cómico, Jeaggerjacques san?

Todos se volvieron al galo. Este no pensó que su sonrisa se había notado y se sintió molesto frente a la capitana

-Oh no, mes excuses…

Ulquiorra interrumpió

-Déjelo, Tatsuki sama. Grimmjow es así de distraído

Tatsuki no hizo más caso y siguió hablando sobre la estrategia de la próxima y decisiva batalla. Grimmjow le guiñó un ojo a Ulquiorra

_Te la debo, pequeñín_

Este mantuvo su habitual indiferencia. Grimmjow continuó aburriéndose; detestaba aquellas reuniones. Que se pusieran de acuerdo, estaba muy bien; a él, que le dieran las órdenes, a dónde tenía que ir y a cuántos debía matar –y si Aizen se atravesaba en el camino de su espada, cuanto mejor- y con eso sería feliz.

Miró a Uryuu, analizándolo. Demasiado bonito, el rostro tan fino o más que el de Ulquiorra, casi femenino y dulce. Espera Grimmy, éstos son los salvajes que, cuando no tienen sus flechas o sus mortales ballestas o sus malditas Seele Schneider, son capaces de arrancar manos _con los dientes_ y no vacilan en comerse _crudos_ a sus enemigos. No, para nada son unas peritas en dulce…

Luego, estudió a Abarai. Bueno, éste sí que tenía pinta de guerrero, tan alto como él, los tatuajes debidos y el cabello de ese rojo sangre. Los suyos habrían visto en él a un demonio, a qué dudarlo.

Después, los Kuchiki. Ni pensarlo, éstos eran como los nobles romanos, delicados, firmes, exigentes y seguramente, depravados. Tanto como implacables, que los romanos eran todos iguales, desde el emperador hasta el último de sus esclavos y cuando arrasaban una villa, lo hacían hasta los cimientos.

Se fijó en los Kurosaki. Isshin de seguro había sido un guerrero de la estatura de Renji. Ahora, en su silla de manos, la barba encanecida, los rasgos marcados, era evidente que luchaba con todo lo que tenía contra la enfermedad que se lo estaba llevando. Ichigo… de repente, su mirada se cruzó con la de él. Grimmjow no pudo sostenerla y se fijó en los tenientes, en los capitanes, en lo que fuera. A su pesar, comenzó a poner atención a la reunión. No quería para nada pensar en ese muchacho

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Ishida bajó su mano, para acariciarse a sí mismo, mientras los contemplaba. Ichigo se dio cuenta y alargó la suya, jalando el rostro de Uryuu hasta besarlo. Renji alzó la cara y los tres se fundieron en el mismo beso, labios y lenguas encontrándose. Ichigo en tanto, siguió en lo que estaba haciendo, sus dedos haciendo círculos en el esfínter de Renji, mientras él trataba de encajarse más en ellos. Al fin Ichigo adelantó su sexo ansioso y se hundió en Renji entero, de un solo golpe, mientras Uryuu lamía los pezones de Renji y éste gritaba, siendo asaltado por los dos_

_-Ven aquí, Uryuu-chan –dijo Ichigo, atrapado en Renji. El pelinaranjo tomó de las caderas al pequeño quincy y despacio, torturantemente despacio, lo hizo sentarse sobre la erección pulsante de Renji, dando la cara a éste. Ichigo mordió el cuello de Uryuu, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pezones y las de Renji atrapaban su pene, moviéndose los tres al mismo tiempo_

_-Quiero que sepan…-empujón hacia dentro, de Ichigo- que son MIOS- hacia fuera-SÓLO MIOS…-hacia dentro-…te amo, Uryuu…Renji…uhmmm_

_Uryuu contempló a Renji, bajo él, dentro de él, latiendo y sintió el cuerpo de Ichigo, en su espalda y sus besos en su nuca y sintió que se desmayaría. Las oleadas del orgasmo lo tomaron por sorpresa_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rukia corrió la cortina de tul y se volvió a Unohana, la cual se pasó la mano por la frente y suspiró, soltando una risita

-Felicidades, Rukia-chan

-Y eso, Retsu?

La médica esbozó una gran sonrisa

-Tienes ahora dos hijos y dos consortes que te ayudarán a sobrellevar éste matrimonio. Pocas esposas tienen su shonen-ai privado, neh?

Rukia sonrió y tomó del brazo a Unohana

-Gracias, Unohana sama…te parece si vamos a desayunar algo? Los chicos…tardarán un poco todavía…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Bien, está decidido- finalizó Byakuya. Tres horas de planeación y estrategia, con resultados claros. Ulquiorra alzó la mano

-Hay algo que quisiera comentar, Kuchiki sama, Kurosaki san…

Ichigo y Byakuya se volvieron hacia el quincy

-¿Qué pasará con nosotros, una vez terminada la guerra?

Uryuu respondió

-Tenemos la oferta de Kuchiki Rukia, de tomar una de las islas para nuestro pueblo, Ulquiorra…

OjosVerdes se apoyó sobre la mesa

-Lo sé. Pero no venimos a eso, Bsäg. Nuestra idea fue siempre reagrupar fuerzas y volver a nuestra Tierra, bajo tus órdenes…

Ichigo se sintió estremecer y notó el mismo desconcierto en Uryuu ¿Los quincy querían _llevárselo? _A _su_ esposo_? _

Uryuu habló serenamente

-Soy un consorte ahora, Ulquiorra. No puedo regresar bajo estas condiciones a Gaelitia. No soy más un príncipe…

-¡Pero Bsäg!

-Lo eres más tú que yo

Ulquiorra se arrancó la bufanda de lana, exponiendo su agujero

-Soy un monstruo, Bsäg-señaló su casco de hueso- ninguno de los nuestros me aceptará

-Lo harán si yo lo ordeno…o en todo caso, aceptarán…a tu hijo

Ulquiorra se ruborizó y como era tan pálido, fue notorio para todos los presentes. El ambiente estaba tenso. Uryuu siguió hablando

-No finjas conmigo, Schifferu…el bebé que Inoue espera es tuyo, no?

Ulquiorra bajó la vista

-Cuando ganemos esta guerra, apenas si tendrás tiempo para volver con ella y que tu hijo nazca en Gaelitia. Con eso, será un príncipe oficialmente…

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Noriaki Kubo se acercó a Byakuya

-Kuchiki sama…lamento interrumpir, pero esto acaba de llegar de la Corte

Todos se volvieron hacia Byakuya, mientras éste revisaba el indudablemente importante documento

_A todos los Clanes, Jefes de los Clanes y nobles y plebeyos que los componen_

_¡Salud!_

_Es el deseo del Hijo del Sol que su heredero gobierne de modo compasivo y justo y de acuerdo a las Leyes del Cielo, a su amado pueblo. _

_Sin embargo, es de todos conocido que el Hijo del Sol no ha sido bendecido con descendencia, de acuerdo a los designios de Kamizen, mas sin embargo, el pueblo al que protege, es excepcionalmente fecundo. Y él ha visto en esto, una señal. Por tanto, sus deseos son que le sea cedido el Tercer Hijo de cada Clan, a fin de que, de este grupo de nobles, se escoja un príncipe para que sea Primer Ministro, al menos mientras la sucesión por línea directa se asegura y a modo de tener un respaldo que complazca al pueblo…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El beso fue largo, largo. Byakuya sintió que se quedaba sin aire, pero no le importó; se hundió más en la boca de Gin, estremeciéndose bajo sus fuertes brazos. No quería pensar, ahora. Gin lo soltó, sonriendo, cubriéndolo de besos cortos por todas partes, notando su gesto

-¿Qué tienes, Byakuyashi? ¿Qué te preocupa?

Byakuya bajó la mirada. Lo habían sorprendido

-No es nada

-Lo que sea que te distraiga de mí, no puede ser nada…-un beso en su cuello. Byakuya se dejó derretir- no confías en mí?

El noble esbozó una sonrisa

-No digas eso

-Es la guerra?

-No

-Entonces?

-El Hijo del Sol por fin lo ha admitido. Su falta de descendencia

-Oh…es tan grave como para que te distraiga de mi? –Grin frotó su cuerpo desnudo contra el de Byakuya y éste suspiró, sintiéndose deseado, amado. Era maravilloso tenerlo ahí, atrapado ahora entre sus brazos, las cálidas mantas y la fuerte nevada que caía afuera.

-Nos ha pedido el tercer hijo de cada clan, algo que ESTE clan no puede darle. Y lo peor, es que tendrá que ser producto de un matrimonio de la nobleza-dijo el noble

-No lo comprendo…Hikaru dono

-Rukia me matará si cedemos a Hikaru y además, él es el primogénito. Asuka está recién nacida. Yo no tengo hijos y aún si…-Byakuya se atragantó, no sabía cómo decirlo. Al fin, tomó valor y se atrevió- aún si nos casáramos…y yo adoptara a Hitsugaya y a Rangiku, ellos son plebeyos…no creo que fueran aceptados

Gin sonrió ante la vacilación del noble por la mención del matrimonio

-Qué hay de que Ichigo kun y Rukia chan tengan otro bebé?

-Como funcionan las cosas con ellos, necesitaríamos otro consorte de la nobleza

Gin soltó la carcajada

-A ese paso, no habrá suficientes esposos para tu cuñado en todos los clanes, Byakuyashi!

El noble frunció el ceño…pero tuvo que admitir que la idea era cómica y pronto los dos estaban riéndose y besándose de nuevo. Gin suspiró

-Tengo una idea

-Mientras no sea algo terrible

-No lo será…sabes que Aizen tiene prisioneros a varios príncipes

-Mjjmm

-Alguno podría acceder a ser consorte de Ichigo kun, como precio a su liberación, no crees?

Byakuya sonrió

-Tienes unas ideas algo retorcidas

-Y por eso me amas…además, ahora que lo pienso

-Dime

-Ese galo…ese Grimmjow…no es un príncipe también? ¿Un noble?

-Entre esos salvajes, cualquiera es noble, Ichimaru…pero sí, lo es. Es nieto de nosequé rey

-Sería buen candidato

-Grimmjow? –Byakuya soltó la carcajada -_¿Grimmjow?_ Querido mío, ahora sí que estás soñando…a ese pelosazules le encantan las mujeres. No habrá forma de que se acerque a Ichigo, a menos que esté borracho, drogado y atado…

Gin lo calló con otro beso

-Basta de perder el tiempo…déjame hacerte el amor, si?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Es la última línea, pero no el último capítulo. Ésta definirá todo el hexagrama. Porque siempre se puede decidir por seguir las formas o por hacer las cosas en serio y fingir sólo conllevará a la desgracia. En el fondo ¿qué quiere Grimmy chan? ¿Qué decisión tomarán los quincy, al final?

Mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews. Namasté. FA.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Sí, el título del capítulo no es claro, sumimasen. Se verá por qué, a lo largo del desarrollo. Otra disculpa, para las fans de Aizen; el pobre hombre nunca me ha sido simpático. Grimmy chan, más entrampado de lo que se imagina...

Música? An Innis Aigh, Chieftains

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Capítulo 15; Aliados + Traidores

Pese a la planeación cuidadosa, a los números proporcionados por Gin y por Ulquiorra, al ejército seireitei, venido de todos los puntos del Imperio, nada es predecible en una batalla. Kurosaki Tatsuki atacó por flancos y esperó hasta que se hiciera un vacío al centro, antes de mandar sus huestes de arqueros, entrenados por los Destructores y antes de que el grueso de la tropa atacara de fondo, al estilo galo, comandados al frente por el mismísimo Grimmjow.

Al anochecer, los campos continentales estaban cubiertos de cadáveres, tanto del bando propio como del ajeno y Unohana y sus sanadores no se daban abasto. Del lado seireitei, Byakuya sama había resultado seriamente herido y permanecía inconsciente, cuidado por su primo Daisuke. Uno que se había batido con singular valentía había sido el capitán Ukitake, aunque sus tenientes temían que estuviera buscando la muerte, en realidad. E Ishida Uryuu tenía con un grito a Ichigo, pues nada lo hacía detenerse y estaba cubierto de sangre, para variar, del enemigo, no propia.

Las fuerzas se retrajeron, esperando un ataque sorpresa al amanecer o a lo largo de la noche, reorganizándose.

-Kami…estás hecho un asco- Ichigo lavó el rostro de Uryuu y éste respingó; tenía algunos raspones superficiales y el agua le escoció en las pequeñas heridas. Renji se rió al verlos, sacándose las caligas

-¿Cómo está Kuchiki sama?

-Recuperándose, aunque aún duerme

-Y el resto de los Destructores?

-Ulquiorra los está reagrupando. Airen tiene una flecha clavada en un costado y Congnaid no deja de maldecir: Yoshino ha vuelto a pintar sus armaduras: Orihime está con Rukia

-Y el galo?

Unos pasos pesados y la familiar risa les advirtieron quien se aproximaba

-¿Me extrañaban, bellezas?

Ichigo frunció el ceño; detestaba que Grimmjow los tratara como si fueran mujeres. Sólo Renji –al fin guerrero y patán, igual que él- se lo tomaba a broma

-¡Grimm-kun! Pensamos que los hollow te habían dado lo tuyo

-_Petite merdé_…se necesita mucho para detenerme, más que esos apestosos abortos de Aizen…

-Seee, claro

Grimmjow se dejó caer junto a la hoguera que Renji había hecho. Fue cuando Uryuu lo advirtió; el guerrero sangraba de una herida fea en la parte trasera de su hombro y de otra sobre el esternón. Si bien superficiales, necesitaban curación

-¡Por la Santa Madre, Jeaggerjacques! Estás hecho un gato atropellado!

Grimmjow miró sus propias heridas, con desprecio

-Bah, esto no es nada…

Uryuu frunció el ceño

-Ahora no es nada. Mañana, cuando te pegue la fiebre, andarás por ahí maullando y será tarde…Ichigo…saca el whisky

Grimmjow abrió enormemente sus azules ojos

-Qué…qué carajo pretendes, quincy? ¿Sazonarme?

Uryuu le mostró los dientes, como si fuera un animal salvaje y ordenó a Renji

-Sujétalo…los sanadores están muy ocupados como para curar a un gato apestoso

-¿Están locos o qué?

-Voy a coserte y te dolerá…

-Ja! No soy una niñita…me río del dolor…epa! ESO SON SALVAJADAS! ¡QUÉ ME ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Uryuu, sin dudar, había sacado un largo hilo de seda de su propio kilt y enhebrado la aguja que siempre llevaba en el ruedo. Lo siguiente que hizo fue calentarla, esperar a que se enfriase y antes de que Grimmjow pudiera reaccionar, lavó las heridas con el whisky y sin hacer caso de sus gritos, comenzó a coserlo

-Deja de moverte o terminarás como un cuero para tienda…

Renji lo miró, negó con la cabeza y le pasó un trapo, para que mordiera. Grimmjow se negó…pero no dejó de maldecir y refunfuñar

-NO SOY UN POLLO PARA HORNEAR…TEN CUIDADO…ME ESTAS PINCHANDO ADREDE…OUCH! FÍJATE MEJOR!…ERES UN SALVAJE SADICO…SACAME LAS MALDITAS MANOS DE ENCIMA…BASTA!...DIJE BASTA, QUINCY DEPRAVADO, BASTARDO HIJO DE PERRA!

Sin hacerle el menor de los casos, Uryuu cosió las dos heridas y las limpió bien. Luego, hizo tiras una de las camisas de seda de la armadura de Ichigo y vendó a Grimmjow, con manos firmes y expertas. Al final, obligó a Grimmjow a beber un sorbo del whisky. Este suspiró, aliviado

-Vaya, Kurosaki…tienes una esposa muy conveniente…Destructor y todo

Uryuu lo golpeó en la mejilla, aturdiéndolo

-Soy su esposo, idiota –tomó la punta del hilo en una de las largas costuras- si vuelves a tratarme como a niña, le daré un tirón a esto y veremos quien llora, neh?

-Ishida…ya déjalo en paz. Y tú, grandulón, discúlpate…-dijo Renji

Grimmjow hizo una exagerada reverencia y Uryuu e Ichigo se apartaron un poco de ellos, sentándose en el extremo del prado

-Vaya…apenas les dices "pío" y ya te atacan

-Podrías ser menos patán…ni siquiera le diste las gracias

-No entiendo cómo es que se les ocurrió casarse, Renji. Si no lo entiendo de esos dos, menos de ti…tu no eres como ellos

La risa franca de Renji

-No voy a tratar de adivinar lo que quieres decir

-¡Por todos los dioses! Si las mujeres son bellísimas…cómo te fuíste a fijar en un quincy?

Renji miró a Uryuu

-Te aseguro que ese quincy lo es todo, menos una niña llorona…

-Y Kurosaki kun? –Renji lo miró

-Es otra clase de…compromiso

La risa escandalosa y franca de Grimmjow

-¿A quien haces tonto? Duermes con él, no?

Renji decidió que el galo era de fiar. De modo que le contó el "problema" de fertilidad que Ichigo tenía, sacando sólo más risas de Grimmjow

-¿Y dices que fue la esposa de Ichigo la que los escogió a ustedes? ¿Rukia san?

Renji asintió

-No lo decidió por sí misma. Llamó al maestro del oráculo y ya sabes como son los chamanes

-Por eso yo nunca me he fiado de ellos…

Los dos rieron

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras…lo cierto es que nunca he sido más feliz. Tengo un esposo, un consorte que me ama, una hermana que me adora y una familia preciosa…

Grimmjow miró las llamas por un momento. Sí, él también entendía lo que Renji quería decir…intentó olvidar el dolor por lo perdido. _Ellorene_…cambió el tema

-Escuché que el Hijo del Sol pidió otro heredero…

-Sí. El no ha podido tener hijos propios y eso nos mete en un lío. Tendremos que hacernos de otro bebé

-Un momento…déjame ver si te entiendo bien. Si para cada bebé ha sido necesario un consorte nuevo para Ichigo…de dónde van a sacar otro?

Renji fingió profunda concentración

-No lo sé, Grimmy-chan…te interesaría el puesto?

Las carcajadas de los dos se perdieron en la noche.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ichigo reconoció al individuo arrodillado frente a él, el cabello castaño y las finas facciones, atado, golpeado y, pese a la humillación, aún orgulloso. Souzuke Aizen no parecía dispuesto ni a pedir piedad ni a darla. Tatsuki alzó la barbilla y uno de sus soldados tomó de los cabellos a Aizen, un fino hilo de sangre goteando de su sien. Stark se acercó, impasible, los dientes saliendo de su cuello, e hizo una profunda reverencia a la capitana seireitei

-Esta fue nuestra oferta, capitana…queremos volver a nuestra tierra, ahora…

Los capitanes, los Destructores, los principales dirigentes, estaban en el claro del armisticio, después de la batalla final

-¿Se me permite hablar?- dijo Aizen

-Eres un traidor despreciable, Souzuke…han muerto amigos y enemigos por tu culpa y de paso, te has aprovechado de unos pobres miserables… qué te puede quedar por decir?- la ira era más que tangible en la voz de Kurosaki Tatsuki. La sonrisa de Aizen fue retorcida. Alzó la mirada y llamó

-Szayel! Hans Szayel Apollo Grantz!

Del fondo de la multitud, apareció uno de los príncipes secuestrados, la mirada perdida, el cabello casi albino, aún ensangrentado por la recién pasada batalla, la sonrisa ausente

-Sí…Aizen sama?

-Ah, mi querido Szayel…demuéstrales a estos…a esta gente…que somos aliados

-Aliados…aliados…-el germano repitió la palabra por lo bajo, varias veces y luego, a una velocidad que nadie esperaba, tomó a Uryuu de los hombros y el cuello y apoyó la propia Seele del quincy contra su pecho y comenzó a reír maníacamente

-Aliados! ¡Sí! ¡Somos amigos y aliados! No como Ulquiorra, que nos abandonó ni como Grimmjow, que nos dejó tirados en el desierto, a Stark y a mí…jajajajaja…y ahora, es una lástima, verdad? Este precioso quincy –lamió el cuello de Uryuu- se va a morir aquí mismo, Aizen-sama…porque es nuestro aliado, verdad? Me lo prometiste y voy a beberme toda su sangre –otra risa irracional- y sabes? Lo haré gritar y llorar antes de morir…y eso volverá infelices a los seireiteis y a todos esos perros bastardos que son los quincy…porque nos abandonaron…no, jamás fueron nuestros aliados, Aizen-sama …y me comeré sus ojos, despacio-lamió de nuevo el rostro de Uryuu, quien no lograba zafarse. Los demás miraban, aterrados.

Aizen había jugado bien sus cartas; mucha de su influencia incluía magia negra e hipnosis absoluta sobre sus seguidores y Szayel era ahora una prueba de ello. De pronto, la hoja de una espada apareció en el frente del pecho de Szayel y éste cayó hacia adelante, pesadamente. Había sido Grimmjow. Detuvo a Uryuu en su caída, lo soltó del germano y alzándolo en brazos, se lo entregó a Ichigo

-Te la debía…

Luego, se dirigió a Aizen, quien por primera vez lucía desconcertado

-Nunca me gustaron los tipos como tú…- y sin dudar un instante, retorció su cuello en un solo movimiento. Renji se estremeció al oír el crujido. El cuerpo de Aizen cayó como un bulto al piso. Por un momento, el aire, el tiempo mismo, pareció detenerse. Un gemir los volvió a la realidad. Era Szayel

-Grimmjow…jaguar…ven

El galo se acercó y volvió al germano bocarriba; la herida no tenía remedio. Szayel abrió los ojos

-Sácame de este hoyo apestoso…regrésame a Umbría, a donde pertenecemos… ugh…duele…

Y no dijo más. Stark se inclinó y sacó la espada del cuerpo del germano: Szayel había alcanzado a recuperar la razón antes de morir e indudablemente, había luchado contra la magia de Aizen. De lo contrario, no habría vacilado en matar al quincy y sin embargo, le había dado tiempo a Grimmjow para que lo detuviera…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La recepción en Shinigami-cho no fue todo lo entusiasta o gloriosa que podía esperarse; demasiadas bajas, demasiadas viudas y un largo y duro año por delante. El Emperador en persona visitó a cada uno de los clanes regionales y mandó a su sanadora personal a cuidar de cerca de Kuchiki Byakuya, quien seguía en coma, vigilado día y noche por un Ichimaru Gin que repentinamente, parecía haber envejecido de tristeza.

Los Destructores se prepararon para regresar a su lejano país y antes de hacerlo Ichigo y Renji tuvieron ocasión de presenciar el extraño rito de transferencia de poder. En la misma explanada del enclave donde se habían casado, se reunieron todos.

Prenda por prenda, despojaron a Uryuu de todas sus insginias de rango, dejándolo sólo con su ajorca de esclavo, de hierro negro, en el tobillo: con las mismas prendas y con lágrimas en los ojos, Airen y Congnaid fueron vistiendo a Ulquiorra. Luego, el pálido albano se acercó a Uryuu…y le mordió ferozmente la clavícula, hasta hacerle sangre

(NdA; quien diga que una mordida humana no duele…es que no tiene idea de lo que está diciendo, incluído cualquier autor de vampiros, una mordida humana duele más que la de un can salvaje o un lobo, porque nuestros dientes no son para eso)

Uryuu contuvo las lágrimas y Ulquiorra lo detuvo, para que no se desmayara y bebió y chupó de su sangre hasta que sus dientes se pusieron rojos. Luego, Yoshino se acercó y le puso mirra y cenizas en la herida, vendándola de inmediato. Uryuu cayó al piso. Entonces, Rukia y Renji se acercaron y lo vistieron con el shukahusho y el hakama y la gi y los tabi, Uryuu aún temblando por el dolor. Al fin, lo pusieron en pié y lo llevaron hasta Ichigo, quien lo recibió en brazos, llorando. A partir de ese momento, Uryuu ya no tenía pueblo, ya no era el príncipe de nada y sólo sería un consorte más, en el clan Kurosaki. Ulquiorra se arrodilló frente a él, si bien a distancia

-Bsäg…

-Ya no puedes llamarme así…vete. Llévatelos y olvídenme

Ulquiorra se secó el llanto y su rostro volvió a la impasibilidad de siempre. Se estiró como si midiera dos metros

-Siempre serás Bsäg Maisë Chruittne para mí, Sshid'da…el Más Hermoso de los Destructores…

Los demás celtas aullaron y Uryuu dio media vuelta, abandonándoles. Orihime se prendió del kimono de Yoshino, llorosa

-Tosa a´ch…no lo permitas, no dejes que nos abandone

-Ya lo ha hecho, Inu ue…lo hizo desde hace muchos años, cuando dejó su corazón aquí, con Ichigo kun –puso sus manos sobre el preñado vientre de Orihime- y éste príncipe debe nacer en tierra libre…vayamos a empacar…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La pelirroja lo miró, con las manos en las caderas

-¿Asi nomas te largas?

Grimmjow se mesó el cabello, tirado como estaba en el futón

-Mujer…pensé que lo entenderías

-Es Rangiku, pedazo de bestia

-¡Ya sé que es Rangiku, Matsumoto Rangiku, teniente de la décima División Imperial, con un carajo! ¿Contenta?

Ella asintió, silenciosa, alzando la barbilla

-Y…ni siquiera vas a decírselo?

-¿Decirle QUE? ¿A quien? De qué diablos estás hablando?

Matsumoto suspiró, impaciente. Hinamori entró corriendo

-Rangiku! Rangikuuu! Ya oíste? Los Destructores se van y se llevan a Grimm…oh, perdón…-Hinamori enrojeció. Grimmjow la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas

-Al menos tú si vas a extrañarme, verdad?

Hinamori, furiosa por primera vez, le soltó un feroz bofetón y salió corriendo

-Vaya…está loca por mí

Matsumoto suspiró y frunció el ceño

-No comprendo por qué te vas con ellos. No tienes nada allá. Quemaron tu aldea, los romanos la ocuparon. Y Ellorene…

-¡Ya lo sé, mujer, maldita sea! ¡Tampoco tengo futuro aquí! Además, Szayel me pidió que me llevara sus huesos…éste no es mi lugar, preciosura…

-Tampoco allá tienes uno

Grimmjow la tomó por los hombros y la besó

-Tal vez. Pero allá nací y si regreso ahora, te ahorraré el trabajo de cargar con mis huesos hasta el otro lado del mundo…los que somos como yo, no tenemos lugar-tocó su máscara- y menos ahora…

-Hay alguien que quiere verte

Grimmjow alzó una ceja

-Nadie podrá convencerme, Rangiku

Matsumoto sonrió con malicia.

-No estés tan seguro, querido…puedes pasar, Ishida…

Grimmjow miró hacia la puerta. El quincy lucía pálido, los vendajes en el cuello y la contusión de la mordida extendida hasta el hombro, cubierto apenas por el tartán del shukahusho ¡Qué extraño era ver vestido y cubierto a alguien que sólo acostumbraba a usar el kilt!. Ishida sonrió débilmente

-Grimmjow Jeaggerjacques…

-Ishida Uryuu

-Vengo a proponerte algo, antes de que te vayas

-Tú dirás

Y, guiñando un ojo a Matsumoto, el quincy se lo dijo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Quizá un poco apresurado, en cuanto a la batalla y el armisticio, pero realmente, no sentí necesario extenderlo más. Vamos acercándonos al final: la propuesta de Uryuu es más decente de lo que pensáis. La despedida de los Destructores me entristeció. Debo confesar que la idea original de este fic era sólo Uryuu-Ichigo. Después, las cosas fueron saliendo. Namasté y mil gracias por seguir leyendo. FA


	16. Chapter 16

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Las razones de Souzuke Aizen. El dolor de Gin. Y por qué Ulquiorra y Grimmjow pudieron ser hollowficados. Un capítulo horrendo, sumimasen. Lemmon al siguiente.

Música? Veneno para las Hadas, Steven Wilson, album Insurgentes.

p.d. Sí, estoy enamorada de Uryuu, en caso de que haya alguna queja.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Capítulo 16; Necesidad de Ilegalidad

-Esa es la situación, Grimmjow kun…

Grimmjow sacudió sus azulados cabellos y miró a Rukia, sopesando las palabras. Nunca había tenido mucha calma ni reflexionado demasiado las cosas. Por otra parte, sabía lo que estaban pidiéndole y se hallaba más que preparado para mandarlos al demonio…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_-Entonces…no aceptarás?_

_Una sonrisa perversa_

_-No, quincy. No me gustan los hombres_

_Ishida hizo una señal a Matsumoto y ésta salió y cerró la puerta_

_-Que rara cosa. Me parece recordar que la primera vez que nos vimos, dijiste que lucía "apetecible", Grimmjow_

_El galo se mordió la lengua. Maldición y maldita memoria del maldito quincy_

_-Bastante extraño. Yo no recuerdo nada_

_Uryuu se quitó los lentes y los dejó sobre la mesita. Luego, abrió la gi, dejando su pecho al desnudo, la herida en su clavícula, los rosados y firmes pezones a la vista, la boca ligeramente entreabierta, sin sonreír. Grimmjow enrojeció…y le dio la espalda_

_-No me refería a que te gustaran los hombres, Grimmjow, sino los quincy. Y uno, específicamente…_

_Ruido de pasos, deslizar de ropa y las cálidas manos de Uryuu sobre su espalda, aún herida. Grimmjow se volvió en un instante, para tomarlo de las muñecas, sin mirarlo a la vez. Ishida estaba enteramente desnudo, la perfecta piel aún rasguñada por las heridas de la reciente batalla. El quincy siguió hablando, la voz fría, calma_

_-Schifferu es un príncipe, Grimmjow, no menos noble que yo…_

_-¡Basta! ¡Cállate!_

_-Sé que Aizen los obligó o más bien, se aprovechó de tus instintos y por eso el hollow que llevas está tan cercano a tu bajo vientre. Sé que no querías herir a Ulquiorra y que él no te odia por…lo ocurrido entre ustedes. Y también sé que no vas a tenerlo jamás, porque ama a Inu ue y te ha dejado tan confundido que no sabes qué hacer…Ulquiorra mismo me lo dijo. Es como un hermano menor para mí_

_Grimmjow soltó las muñecas de Uryuu y le dio la espalda, cruzando sus brazos, aterrado por primera vez. Aizen bastardo, aborto del diablo, hijo de las mil putas, Aizensama, como los obligaba a llamarlo, quien los había usado como a muñecos, como a sus títeres, moviendo los hilos exactos, sabiendo que Grimmjow extrañaba a su esposa muerta y que la piel del quincy no le pedía nada a la de la desaparecida Ellorene. Aizen que al fin y al cabo, había usado su magia negra contra Grimmjow, volviéndolo una fiera lujuriosa que no había dudado en violar a Ulquiorra cada vez que se lo ordenaban, odiándose por ello y odiando a quien lo obligaba y construyendo cada día de su encierro un agujero de odio más profundo en sí mismo, hasta que el hollow de su vientre dejó ver el otro lado y la máscara de la fiereza terminara por crecer sobre su mejilla_

_-Por piedad, Ishida…por la Diosa Madre de ustedes y los dioses árboles de nosotros, cúbrete o…_

_-O perderás el control, verdad?-afirmó Uryuu, serenamente_

_Grimmjow no se lo dijo dos veces. Ishida tomó su ropa y se volvió a vestir. Sirvió un poco de agua y le dio la chawan al tembloroso guerrero_

_-Escúchame bien, Grimmjow kun…hay una forma de que retiremos el hechizo que Aizen lanzó sobre ti, pero no soy yo quien te hablará sobre ello_

_El galo sonrió, con tristeza_

_-Kuchiki Rukia?_

_Uryuu sonrió_

_-Me dá mucho gusto que entiendas las cosas. Rukia san te esperará; vé, te lo ruego, antes de que los Destructores partan…_

_- Ustedes no hacen nada gratis_

_Uryuu guardó silencio un momento_

_-Tal vez sea más simple de lo que piensas…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Y quieres saber cuál es mi precio

-Yo no lo diría de esa forma…

-Matsumoto y Hinamori –la frase fue terminante

Una carcajada, por parte de Rukia y una ceja alzada de Uryuu

-No son mis esclavas…tendrías que convencerlas tú mismo. Yo no puedo ordenar sobre ellas…

Una reverencia exagerada por parte de Grimmjow

-Ni tampoco puedes ordenar sobre mí, Rukia san. Entrégame a Rangiku Matsumoto y a Hinamori Momo, en calidad de…lo que gustes: consortes o esclavas estaría bien. Me las llevaré conmigo y no me volverán a ver jamás. A cambio –Grimmjow se enderezó cuán alto era, sin quitar la mirada de los violetas ojos de Rukia- te daré el heredero que quieres y terminarás con esto-señaló la máscara de hueso en su rostro- y todos seremos muy felices…qué te parece?

Rukia contuvo su indignación: el galo estaba jugando más allá de sus posibilidades. Decidió poner sus cartas claras

-Te explicó Ulquiorra lo que ocurrirá si el hollow avanza, Grimmjow kun?

-Rukia san, preciosa…no intentes sorprenderme; todos vimos lo que le pasó a Szayel. Llegado el momento, me tiraré sobre mi espada, de ser necesario. Me educaron para eso también, sabías?

-Hasta Szayel necesitó de ti, para librarse de la oscuridad, Grimmjow. No pudo hacerlo por sí mismo

-No me faltan amigos…

Uryuu intervino

-Personalmente le pediré a Schifferu que no te asesine, como mi última voluntad y no dudes que lo cumplirá, Grimmjow

-Sin contar que Renji, como mi hermano, tampoco atenderá tu petición de ser asesinado, llegado el caso –añadió Rukia- y no pienses en ningún otro de los quincys. Szayel está muerto y dudo mucho que Stark san quiera cumplir semejante petición, una vez puesto al corriente de la situación…tengo entendido que ustedes no son muy amigos

Grimmjow contuvo su ira. Se sentó de nuevo en la estera. Lo tenían cogido y lo sabían y él lo sabía y no le bastaban todos los idiomas que conocía para maldecir lo suficiente. Rukia sonrió, amablemente

-Quisiera que entendieras esto, Grimmjow kun: elegí como consorte a Uryuu porque él amaba a Ichigo. Elegí a Renji porque és la persona de mi mayor confianza. Ninguno pensaría en dañarlo ni a él ni a mí y comprenden a la perfección nuestras leyes. No te elegiría a ti, ni siendo el Hijo del Cielo mismo, neh?

-..Eentonces?- el galo la miró, totalmente desconcertado

-Necesito un consorte de sangre noble, para mi esposo. Alguien sano, fuerte y bueno. Tú eres fuerte como un jaguar, sano como un gato plagoso y aunque dudo de tu bondad, rescataste a Uryuu y a Ulquiorra. Y mataste a Aizen. Eso no quita que eres un patán palurdo, estúpido, salvaje, pedazo de animal, idiota y falto de la más elemental cortesía… –Rukia estiró la barbilla sin perder el gesto solemne que tan bien caracterizaba a los Kuchiki, desde Byakuya mismo hasta el último sirviente del noble Clan. Grimmjow sonrió y abrió los brazos

-¡Vaya! Gracias por tan…gentil reconocimiento, Rukia san…no podrías encontrar a otro mejor y librarme a mí de semejante…honor?

-Si lo hubiera hallado, créeme que los dos estaríamos más que felices. Pero no son así las cosas y además, el que estés bajo el hechizo hollow, te da una gran ventaja

¿Ventajas? Dioses y diosas, esos seireiteis acabarían por volverlo loco! Por qué no le decían las cosas de frente en vez de dar tantas vueltas al asunto?

-Habla de una vez

-Si te hacemos perder el control como hollow, no te enterarás de lo que está pasando. Será como…si estuvieras ebrio. Y no recordarías nada, neh?

Grimmjow sacudió la cabeza, tristemente

-¿Crees que no recuerdo _nada_ de lo que le hice a Ulquiorra? –se cubrió el rostro con las manos, desesperado- mataría a Aizen de nuevo, si eso lo borrara…Ulquiorra es…era mi amigo y yo…-gimió, como un gatito. Rukia acarició sus cabellos

-Esta vez, no lo recordarás, te lo prometo. Y te haremos olvidar también lo de Ulqui-chan…

Grimmjow los miró fijamente. En su expresión, supo que le estaban diciendo la verdad. Al cerrar los ojos, podía escuchar aún los gritos de Ulquiorra _¡Basta!_ Suspiró. Y se limitó a asentir.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Al Hijo del Sol, Divinidad Sobre la Tierra, Antoku Tenno…_

_A los capitanes y comandantes y tenientes de las Trece Divisiones de la Milicia Imperial_

_A los Jefes de los Clanes y toda la Nobleza_

_A los plebeyos y los humildes_

_Sepan_

_Yo, Souzuke Aizen, he tomado la decisión de liberar al territorio del Imperio y por ende, al resto del mundo conocido en general, de la abominación que representan los gobernantes que nos rigen. No existe nada como la Predestinación Divina ni hay nada que indique la mano de los dioses en aquellos que son nuestros líderes. Falso es que el Hijo del Sol tenga al Sol como padre y falso es que debamos obedecerle, por este supuesto origen divino. Es mi deber, como capitán de hombres y en consciencia de este hecho, despertar a todos los hombres, mis hermanos y hacerles darse cuenta de que si no cambiamos las cosas, seguiremos siendo esclavos de quienes dicen protegernos y el único camino para ello es el que está regado con sangre, aunque me pese decirlo. Para que tal fin de libertad pueda ser conseguido, muchos habrán de morir y ser sacrificados, pero les garantizo que en esta lucha, su alma llegará directamente a los cielos y será bendecida doblemente. No debemos ni podemos detenernos en este cambio que cimbrará al mundo: es tiempo de luchar hermano contra hermano, hasta que el bien triunfe…_

Ukitake releyó el documento y lo pasó a Gin, quien no dejaba de sonreír, pese a la pena que lo devoraba. Inconsistente, grandilocuente, demagógico, megalomaníaco

-Lástima. Algunas ideas son buenas, Ichimaru

Gin asintió, dando un sorbo a su te

-Aizen estaba demasiado tentado por la grandeza, Jyunshirou

-Los cambios que propone no me parecen del todo malos; lidiar con la divinidad de alguien que es tan humano como los demás…es pesado a veces

-No lo son. Pero deben dejarse al tiempo y él no estaba dispuesto a esperar. Compró la Hoygyoku al precio de su alma y afortunadamente, el condenado artefacto se perdió en la batalla

Ukitake bebió también, consciente de la herejía que acababa de decir. Cambió el tema

-¿Cómo está Kuchiki sama?

El rostro de Gin sostuvo la sonrisa

-Soñando, aún…Unohana sigue buscando algo en sus remedios, para despertarlo. No creo que pueda hallar algo que detenga el veneno de los colmillos de un hollow, la verdad

Ukitake sonrió, tomando la mano de Gin, amigablemente

-Ya sabes como és. Dulce y cálida…y temible cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza. Uno de sus discípulos acaba de llegar de la Corte; Urahara Kisuke

-Sí, he escuchado de él. Dicen que está loco

-No sólo eso. Es un loco perverso. A veces, ésos son los genios, Ichimaru

-Podría ser –se puso en pié- no te levantes. Iré a ver a Byakuyashi; es hora de entrenarlo

-¿Entrenarlo?

Gin dejó ver el sorprendente escarlata de sus ojos

-Son órdenes de Retsu. Lo llevo conmigo a la terma, como hace una madre con su hijo ciego y lo hago flotar y mover sus piernas, sus brazos…ella dice que así, cuando despierte, no estará débil

Ukitake asintió. Sabía que el corazón de Gin sangraba por dentro y pese a ello, nunca se permitía el dejar de sonreír. Y si Unohana le proponía pararlo de cabeza, comer cebollas con las orejas o lo que fuera y eso funcionara para volver a Byakuya a la conciencia, a no dudarlo que Gin lo haría. Hitsugaya Toushirou hizo su aparición

-Ichimaru…

Ukitake levantó una ceja. Pese a ser el hijo adoptado de Gin, éste jamás les llamaba "hijos" ni a él ni a Rangiku y ellos tampoco lo trataban con mucho afecto, sólo con cierta reverencia y camaradería

-Toushirou

-Unohana te busca

Los ojos de Gin brillaron de nuevo, esperanzados. Hitsugaya se limitó a asentir.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Falta el lemmon grimmichi, el final "final" y los omakes. Mil gracias por su paciencia y una disculpa, de nuevo, por hacer ésto tan largo -vamos en 90 páginas en el original en word. Aún creo que vale la pena. Namasté. FA


	17. Chapter 17

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Temo que el lemmon sea decepcionante, pese al empeño puesto en él. Quizá me falta lectura. Un descubrimiento de Unohana y Urahara. Y la reflexión de tres personajes reales, ninguno de los cuales me pertenece, pero a los que he hecho hablar. Primeros omakes; espero que funcionen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Capítulo 17; Necesidad de ilegalidad II: cuarto oscuro

El ruido de la tormenta parecía aplastar todos los demás. Rukia sirvió el te, despacio, contemplando a su esposo y sus consortes. Ichigo al fin estaba serio.

-Mujer, no, por favor. No otra vez. Él no quiere. Yo no quiero….

-Ni yo tampoco lo deseo así…qué suponen ustedes? ¿Qué todo el asunto me mata de felicidad? Lean las condiciones…

Uryuu tomó el pliego de origami: el Clan entregaría a su tercer hijo…desde el mismo nacimiento de éste. Un bebé del que ni siquiera verían el rostro ni tocarían ni mimarían, que no conocería a sus hermanos y que iría a parar, junto con muchos otros, a la posibilidad insegura, de ser nombrado Emperador algún día. Crueles como sonaban, las condiciones no eran del todo injustas; el Hijo del Sol se reservaba escoger de entre su propio pueblo al mejor de los mejores. Sólo que las personas no contaban, en este esquema.

-Es un hijo que no verá nadie…jamás –dijo Uryuu, suavemente. Ichigo y Renji contuvieron su asombro ante la reacción de Rukia: ésta ocultaba el rostro entre las manos, totalmente abatida, tratando desesperadamente de no llorar. Ichigo se resolvió en un momento; nunca pensaba las cosas demasiado. La tomó por los hombros y besó su frente

-Está bien. Haremos esto rápido, como si fuese una…una cura, una amputación. Sólo que…-vaciló

-Sólo que qué?

-No sé cómo harás para convencer al galo –una sonrisa torcida de Ichigo- él no me simpatiza y yo…-miró a Uryuu y a Renji- yo tengo una esposa genial y dos consortes que me hacen feliz. No podría estar con otro hombre…pero te prometo que lo intentaré-la alzó con ternura y se la llevó en brazos. Renji estuvo a punto de seguirlos, pero Uryuu lo detuvo

-No ahora…déjalos

Renji frunció el ceño, resoplando furioso. No era bueno con las palabras y no sabía cómo defender a su hermana de lo injusto de la situación; ya era mucho que tuviera que soportarlos a ellos, que hubiera tenido que escoger compartir a su esposo con dos consortes más y de paso hombres, era el colmo y sin embargo…Ishida cortó sus pensamientos besándolo. Y sin embargo, no era tan malo, después de todo…Renji se permitió dejarse perder en el beso, por unos momentos más ¡Cuánto amaba a Uryuu!

El quincy lo soltó, se levantó y comenzó a recoger las chawan y la tetera, los cascabeles de su cabello haciendo un tintinear leve

-Yo también odio lo que está pasando, Renji, pero de momento, nada podemos hacer…tal vez…Aizen no estaba tan loco, después de todo…

Renji abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado

-…Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

La dulce sonrisa de Uryuu

-Sí, es una herejía. Pero soy extranjero, así que puedo pensar distinto…en Alba, allá en mi país, si nuestro rey es injusto, lo quitamos y buscamos a alguien mejor, más noble, para que nos gobierne. Los anglos hacen lo mismo; tienen algo que llaman "Mesa Redonda", para demostrar que sus reyes y sus nobles son todos iguales. Y los romanos tienen el Senado, el cuál no permite que el emperador se propase…aunque sea un dios sobre la tierra…-Ishida acarició los largos cabellos de Renji, comenzando a peinarlo- no sé por qué Aizen se rebeló o llegó a la conclusión de que el Hijo del Sol no merecía ser el gobernante de tu país, Renji; no sé si era un simple ambicioso o un visionario, es tarde para ello…ven, abrázame, sí? Tengo frío…

Lo besó y lo llevó al futón. Afuera, seguía lloviendo. Llovió durante toda la noche.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Unohana revisó, paso a paso, el esquema propuesto por Kisuke. Urahara no dejaba de sonreír, satisfecho de sus conclusiones; desencadenar el hollow dentro de Grimmjow no sólo podría volverlo loco. También podría matar a Ichigo y eso no los llevaría a ninguna parte. Se llevó las manos a las sienes, en un intento de despejarse. Era molesto tener un candidato tan poco cooperativo; estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y considerar su batería de afrodisíacos de nivel 6, cuando Kisuke llamó su atención

-¿Por qué no intentamos algo más simple, sensei?

La sanadora guardó silencio, mirándolo, esperando su respuesta. Kisuke tomó eso como un gesto de aprobación y extendió una hoja de papelarroz sobre la baja mesita de te. Unohana leyó lo escrito

-¿Perfume y antifaces? ¿Que es lo que pretendes, Kisuke?

-Algo muy sencillo, sensei. Utilizamos nuestros sentidos para discriminar e identificar. Si cegamos los sentidos de diferenciación , es decir, la vista y el olfato, y usamos una cantidad mínima de la mezcla azul de los quincy –sí, la que usó Uryuu la primera noche que pasó con Ichigo- podríamos confundirlos lo suficiente para que hagan…lo que tienen que hacer

-Me gustaría que fueras más concreto, Kisuke-kun

-Por supuesto; Grimmjow-dono debe usar el perfume favorito de Kurosaki y viceversa. La habitación donde se queden, deberá estar completamente a oscuras. Y de paso, llevarán los ojos vendados. Un poco de afrodisíaco hará el resto del trabajo…

Unohana lo pensó unos momentos. Urahara Kisuke tenía fama de genio

-¿Y crees que algo tan sencillo funcione?

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo; los vientos aún no soplan. Los quincy tardarán más de lo pensado en irse. Deberíamos hacerlo, qué le parece?

Unohana recogió los papeles, con determinación, asintiendo. Luego, tocó la campanilla; un desorientado Hanatarou se asomó, deslizando la puerta

-Sí, Unohana sama…

Retsu sonrió

-Llama a Kuchiki Rukia…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I'm lost in your eyes  
Reaching out to cross the great divide  
You are drifting away  
Mind and soul and body day by day

Nothing's stopping you and I  
It's do or die tonight

So tell me why I'm alone  
When we're lying here together  
On a night that's so cold  
And you're just a touch away…

(Scorpions, The Future Never Dies, album Humanity: Hour 1)

_Tu piel. Es más firme de lo que esperaba. Voy adivinando, despacio, cada parte de tu cuerpo. Carajo…por qué tienes que ser tan delicado, tan hermoso…tan fuerte? Alcanzo a vislumbrar, bajo la venda que me cubre los ojos, una oscuridad total. El aroma a lavanda y romero es intenso…hueles a algo más. Deslizo mi nariz por toda tu piel desde el cuello, tras tus orejas, en la nuca; regreso a tu pecho, tus axilas, bajo hasta tus costillas. Hundo mi nariz en el vello entre tus piernas; tu perfume es masculino, más intenso que el de nadie a quien haya tocado. No te he puesto una mano encima y sin embargo, gimes al sólo contacto de mi respiración. El perfume de tu sexo y tus muslos me marea; es más profundo que el de cualquier hembra en celo…me haces endurecerme. Me pongo en pié, de nuevo; la diferencia de estatura es notoria ahora: el cabello de tu frente me hace cosquillas en la barbilla. Alzo mi mano, hasta tocarte. Suspiras. Encuentro el borde de tu rostro. Te beso. No lo hago despacio; te obligo a abrir la boca de inmediato. Quiero terminar con esto. No quiero pensar que te deseo o que te necesito…aunque así sea. Ríes un poco, atragantándote con mi beso_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Eh…podrías ser menos brusco…

-Cállate

-Eh?

-Si quieres que siga, cállate. No quiero oírte

-Lo siento, no sé hacer esto en silencio

Grimmjow le cerró la boca con otro beso, tomándolo en brazos, pegándose a su cuerpo con desesperación, tratando de no pensar. Una risita, por parte de Ichigo

-¿De qué te ríes, idiota?

-¿Quieres que esto termine lo más pronto posible, verdad?

-No es agradable, si es a lo que te refieres

-Puede ser menos malo…ven- las manos de Ichigo sobre el rostro del hollow, los dedos deslizándose sobre los afilados colmillos de la máscara en un lado y sobre la mejilla desnuda del otro. Besos, besos cortos, húmedos, lentos; sobre su rostro, en sus ojos vendados, en su frente, en el hueco justo bajo la mandíbula –un punto débil para un gato- en los hombros, en el cuello…Grimmjow sintió como su pulso se iba acelerando. La boca de Ichigo sobre la suya, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, metiendo su lengua y saboreando todo su interior, despacio. El galo alzó sus enormes manos y tomó de los hombros al joven, hundiendo su rostro en la boca de éste, profundizando el beso y haciéndolo más violento. Lo tomó de la cintura con una mano, para acercarlo a sí y ambas erecciones se rozaron, reconociéndose en un solo salto. Ichigo gimió y alzó sus piernas, apresando la cintura de Grimmjow.

_No pienses que se trata de un hombre. Su piel. Es tan suave…_

Sin embargo, la evidencia entre sus piernas era dolorosa. Ichigo lo sintió vacilar y bajó su mano, reteniendo de inmediato la firmeza de Grimmjow en ella, esparciendo despacio el cálido fluído que ya cubría la punta. El jaguar gimió, reteniendo la respiración

-Llévame al futón

Grimmjow obedeció mientras Ichigo lo seguía besando. En algún momento, Grimmjow tomó la iniciativa y besó el cuello de Ichigo. Alto ahí ¿Qué era esto? Ichigo tenía algo untado en el cuello, algo perfumado y dulce y…

Grimmjow sintió que el sabor y el perfume lo poseían. Mordió los hombros y el pecho de Ichigo casi salvajemente, cada vez con mayor deseo, frotando su cuerpo contra él de él. Ichigo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Grimmjow lo tomó de los cabellos para volverlo a besar y entonces, se dio cuenta. Los ojos de Kurosaki no estaban vendados. Soltó una risita

-Trampa tras trampa, Kurosaki san…es todo lo que han hecho conmigo

Las manos de Ichigo en su cabeza

-Si te la quito…continuarás?

Grimmjow asintió. Pese a la venda y a la falta de luz, ciertamente la oscuridad no era completa; Grimmjow vió el perfil del joven, los largos cabellos naranja cubriendo sus hombros y cerró los ojos, de nuevo. El perfume, el sabor, el roce…lo besó, con furia, en el centro del pecho, lanzándose después sobre los pezones, aplastándolos con la lengua y entre los dientes, hasta hacer gritar a Ichigo. Y entonces, ya no se detuvo; no hubo lugar que su boca no recorriera y en un solo movimiento violento, alzó a Ichigo de las rodillas, separando éstas y lo violó con la lengua, arañando uno de sus muslos con los colmillos de su máscara. Ichigo enredó sus manos en los azulados cabellos, acariciándolos, pidiendo más, moviendo sus caderas, dejando que aquella maravillosa lengua lo penetrara y lo dejara listo para lo que vendría después. Una vez satisfecho, Grimmjow lo alzó como si no pesara nada y lo dejó sobre manos y rodillas; se inclinó hasta besar su entrada de nuevo y luego, sin avisar, entró en Ichigo de un solo golpe, haciéndolo gritar

_Más caliente y estrecho que nada, que nadie, pulsante y suave y oh, déjame moverme, así, eso es…te gusta sentirme? No, espera, no te contraigas…no quiero que termine…_

Adentro, afuera, adentro y másporfavor y asínotedetengas y joderestástanbueno y nomesueltes y GrimmjowIchigoGrimmjowIchigo y ohpordios y mételomáshondo y malditoseas y mevuelvesloco y muévelomás y _Asíasíasí…oh…_

Jadeos, gemidos, roce de piel contra piel. Silencio. Cuando Ichigo abrió los ojos, la luz del amanecer se colaba por las débiles persianas. Grimmjow miraba al techo, sin dormir, sin expresión en el rostro. La culpa lo hizo temblar, pero se la tragó. Al menos, querría pensar que también para el guerrero había sido placentero y no sólo automático. Sin darse cuenta, deslizó su mano por el vientre de Grimmjow, tropezándose con su hollow y haciéndolo respingar

-Oh…lo siento

Grimmjow tomó su mano y la besó

-Haz conmigo lo que quieras, Kurosaki Ichigo…pronto, antes de que decida lo contrario

Ichigo no se detuvo a pensar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El jesuita revisó dos veces, tres veces, la traducción y luego, bebió un sorbo de su abandonado té, ya frío

-Buenas tardes, padre Wilhelm

Richard sonrió. Taito le parecía simpático, con sus extraños cabellos naranja y sus lentes de marco grueso

-Buenas tardes, Kubo-san

-Lau me mandó. Dijo que necesitaba los engaki-mono del periodo de los Kuchiki

-Sí…siento molestarte con eso; el viaje fue pesado?

-Los barcos ingleses son muy cómodos y no, no es molestia –una sonrisa enorme- sólo que no me explico por qué el Duque de Zshou utilizó una leyenda de las nuestras, para ejemplificar uno de los hexagramas del Qing Jin

La risa franca del padre Wilhelm

-Taito, si tú no te lo explicas y eres el experto…imagínate cómo me las veré yo para explicarlo a mis compatriotas! La idea de un hombre con una esposa y el resto de las concubinas siendo elegidas por la esposa, ya es bastante fuerte: imagínate si describiera exactamente lo que hizo Kuchiki Rukia, al escoger LOS consortes de su marido!

Lau apareció, cojeando levemente. Richard se apresuró a ayudarlo a sentarse

-¿Se puede saber qué es tan cómico? –les preguntó

El padre Wilhelm alzó una ceja

-Lau San…no sé si ésta es una reunión de eruditos expertos en leyendas chinas y japonesas o si sólo somos un trío de morbosos, haciendo tiras la vida íntima de una princesa…

Las risas de los tres se perdieron en la cálida tarde de Shangai.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Besó su nuca, tan fuerte, húmeda aún, los mechones azules pegados a la piel y fue bajando, acariciando cada músculo con su boca, haciéndolo suspirar. Grimmjow reconoció el temblor tras sus testículos y la ansiedad invadiéndolo, en olas lentas, placenteras. La boca de Ichigo no se detuvo y sus manos se dirigieron al frente y abajo del hollow de Grimmjow, enredando sus dedos en el áspero vello que cubría su sexo, ya firme. Ichigo mordió cada nalga y, separándolas, acarició la entrada con un dedo, besándola después, como si se tratara de otra boca. Grimmjow gimió, abriendo las piernas. Ichigo tomó un poco del aceite del pequeño cofre que usaban para ello y hundió dos dedos, hasta los nudillos, en la oquedad. El galo reaccionó levantando el trasero como una gata en celo y esa fue la señal que Ichigo necesitaba; después de hacer círculos lentos con sus dedos, los sacó, tomó su erecto falo en mano y comenzó a empujarlo despacio dentro de Grimmjow, haciéndolo gemir roncamente. Por si fuera poco, se recostó sobre su espalda y mordió su oreja: Grimmjow comenzó a moverse, haciendo a Ichigo hundirse más en él. Ésta vez, terminaron más rápido, Grimmjow atrapado en la mano de Ichigo, chorreándose violentamente e Ichigo llenándolo en espasmos, los gemidos de ambos escuchándose en el frío amanecer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kisuke recogió la muestra con las pinzas. La pulverizó cuidadosamente y añadió dos gotas de un líquido verde. La calentó despacio, frente a la mirada atenta de su sensei. Unohana se inclinó a olfatearla y asintió. Luego, con mucho cuidado, empapó un pequeño paño en la mezcla y lo acercó a la nariz del conejo; el animalito había sido golpeado previamente hasta quedar inconsciente. Éste aspiró una, dos veces. Y después, abrió los ojos y estiró los miembros, como si nada, dando algunos saltos, totalmente despierto

-Kisuke kun…dónde lo obtuviste?

Una amplia sonrisa bajo los desordenados cabellos rubios, mostrándole algo a Unohana. Un largo colmillo, quebrado en la punta

-Grimmjow-dono lo perdió…durante la batalla. Es de su máscara de hueso. Hice un antídoto partir del mismo veneno, Unohana sama

Retsu compartió la sonrisa, complacidísima. Por algo Kisuke siempre había sido su discípulo predilecto…

OMAKE ; GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN 1

-¿Por qué esta vez no quisiste mirarlos?

-¿La verdad? El galo no me atrae

La risa incrédula de Uryuu

-¿De veras? La mitad del Clan Kurosaki está loca por él y la otra mitad hace planes para meterlo en sus camas! ¡Me asombras, Rukia-chan!

Rukia siguió cosiendo diligentemente. Era cosa que Uryuu la había enseñado a hacer y ambos solían relajarse con ello, en las tardes en las que la lluvia no les permitía salir

-¿Y por qué no te parece atractivo?

Rukia sonrió, pícaramente

-…No sé, no es mi tipo

Uryuu dejó la costura y se subió los anteojos con el índice, mirándola

-Y, cuál es tu "tipo"? ¿Cabello naranja, trasero perfecto, músculos, cicatrices y que sea un bocón?

Rukia se puso a gatas y se fue sobre Uryuu, amenazadoramente, estirando la puntita de la lengua

-No, Uryuu…me gustan los quincy de ojos azules, delicados y fuertes y pequeños y …

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Uryuu salió corriendo. Renji no tardó en entrar

-¿Otra vez asustando al quincy? ¡Tsk! ¿Cuándo entenderás?

OMAKE: GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN 2

-¿Y con mermelada encima? Así, cuando se endurezca…

-No, mejor miel

-No estoy de acuerdo…es alérgico a la miel

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Le deja zonas…hinchadas

Risitas. Uryuu, Rukia y Renji. Ichigo se sintió enrojecer; odiaba que se pusieran de acuerdo a sus espaldas. Rukia siempre decía que era "asunto de esposas". Abrió violentamente la puerta. Los tres lo miraron desconcertados; el montón de crannachans sobre la mesa estaba listo para ser rellenado y Rukia limpiaba la miel de la boca de…su hijo

-Te lo he dicho mil veces, Hikaru, no quiero que vuelvas a tocar esa miel, entendido?

Uryuu se subió los anteojos

-¿Te pasa algo, querido?

Ichigo cambió de colores y desapareció.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Me gusta dejar al idea de que quizá Aizen haya tenido razón. Como factor de caos es alguien espléndido -recuerdo cuando creía en él. Nos acercamos al final: no sé si sentir alivio o tristeza. Mil gracias por permanecer fieles y por sus reviews. Namasté. FA


	18. Chapter 18

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Creo que el título es mas que obvio. Cien páginas exactas. No he sacado cuenta de las horas de trabajo o investigación. No sé a cuánta gente debo qué idea o qué frase. No he checado todas las fuentes que consulté. Tite Kubo NO me pertenece: Noriaki Taito Kubo, en el fic, es mera coincidencia. Música? Please don´t ask, Génesis, album Duke, 1980

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Peinó despacio los oscuros cabellos, hasta dejarlos lisos, suaves y brillantes. Revisó luego las heridas, curadas hacía ya tanto tiempo. Luego, lo vistió; el kimono, el hakama, el haorí, los guantes. Sólo dejó el kenseikan a un lado; no había caso que lo pusiera en sus cabellos y lo lastimaría. Y todo el rato que le estuvo arreglando, no dejó de cantar. Rangiku lo observaba, conmovida

-Gin…para qué cantas?

Ichimaru sonrió hacia ella

-Para que él no se aburra…además, le gusta que le cante

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Gin negó con la cabeza

-No lo sé…pero estoy seguro de que le gusta

-Veo que hoy lo arreglaste de forma especial

-Sí. Retsu chan intentará despertarlo. O no lo conseguirá y Byakuyashi se irá de mí…definitivamente. De cualquier forma, es una buena ocasión para que vista de gala, no te parece?

Matsumoto se estremeció ante la aparente frialdad de Ichimaru. Kuchiki san parecía un hermoso muñeco, las bellas facciones relajadas, respirando apenas. Gin tomó la pálida mano y la llevó a sus labios, sin dejar de sonreír y sin dejar de mirarlo, habló de nuevo

-¿Qué has decidido, Ran-chan?

Ella bajó la vista

-Me iré con él, Gin

Ichimaru asintió, despacio

-No lo apruebo…además, no sabes si se irá

Una sonrisa triste de ella; se adelantó y puso las manos en los hombros de él. El cansado hombre de cabellos plateados le guiñó un ojo

-Razón de más para que lo haga, Gin-sama, neh?

Ichimaru la abrazó

-Vaya…no queda nada de aquella niñita flaca y hambrienta

Ella le pellizcó las mejillas mientras apoyaba su generoso pecho contra el de él

-Eres alguien horrible…cómo puedes decirme eso?

El besó su frente y sus mejillas

-Sólo espero que seas feliz…

Hitsugaya entró, seguido de Unohana, Urahara y Hanatarou. Hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Es hora, Ichimaru.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ichigo abrió los ojos, suspirando. No había centímetro del cuerpo que no le doliera; había valido la pena. El lugar junto a él estaba vacío, pero todavía cálido. Intentó recordar

_-No voy a quedarme. O no podré irme nunca…-una risa- y la verdad, no soy capaz de esto_

_-De qué no eres capaz?_

_-De sobrellevar este…matrimonio tan extraño. No sé. Ustedes están locos_

_La risa de Ichigo_

_-Pensé que un valiente como tú…_

_-Hey, no intentes chantajearme. El valor no tiene nada que ver con esto_

_Ichigo recargado sobre el pecho de Grimmjow, encarándolo_

_-¿Entonces?_

_-No creo ser capaz de…compartir…algo así_

_Ichigo, alzando las cejas_

_-O sea que…no podrías compartirme con el resto?_

_Grimmjow, ruborizándose._

_-No es eso_

_Otra vez la risa fresca de Ichigo_

"_Dioses y diosas, no me hagan amarlo" pensó Grimmjow_

_-Eres un cobarde…_

_-Tal vez. Tal vez lo sea_

_El rumor de un beso. El rozar de pieles. Hacer el amor, otra vez…_

_Ichigo no quería que amaneciera nunca. Grimmjow tampoco. De momento, ninguno siguió pensando en ello. _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Unohana colocó el paño, suavemente, sobre la boca y nariz de Byakuya. Urahara, con cuidado, goteó sobre éste la solución verde contenida en el frasco. El aire se inundó de un aroma ponzoñoso, picante. El dormido noble aspiró una, dos, tres veces. Y dejó de respirar, su color cambiando hasta hacerse más pálido aún. Unohana tomó su muñeca y cerró los ojos, concentrándose. El aire habría podido cortarse como un lienzo, por la tensión entre los presentes. Por momentos, Retsu recordó los instantes previos a la muerte de Ishida Ryuken, cuando ella se hallaba en la misma posición, sosteniendo la muñeca del moribundo exactamente igual que ahora.

_Un poco más de tiempo, por favor, Kamisama, un poco más, dame dos segundos más para que reaccione, soy sólo tu servidora, la más humilde e ignorante; devuélvenoslo, lo necesitamos como líder y como hermano y como esposo, por favor, danos esta merced, ten piedad…_

Jamás admitiría Unohana Retsu cuánto confiaba en la oración ni en su fé. Y nunca dejaba de asombrarla la respuesta que obtenía a ellas, fuera o no positiva.

Byakuyashi abrió sus grises ojos, pestañeando, tosiendo un poco. Retsu sonreía; Urahara también. Sólo la mirada de Gin estaba anegada de llanto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Hiroshima, agosto 6 de 1945_

_Casa de los Noriaki Kubo, amanecer._

Tite revisó los incontables engaki-mono del sótano. Indudablemente, el abuelo de su abuelo estaba loco. Y el subsiguiente abuelo de su abuelo. Y así, hasta llegar al período Edo y más allá. El sótano estaba lleno de humedad, ratones y no tardaría en derrumbarse la casa a la que sustentaba. Habría que sacar todo aquello al jardín…santa manía de sus antecesores de dibujar todo! Hacía más de cien años que los Kubo habían dejado de ser mangaka de las Cortes y sin embargo, los abuelos habían seguido dibujando disciplentemente. Tomó uno de los rollos más viejos y lo abrió, con cuidado, sobre el césped, mientras contemplaba, malhumorado, el resto, apilados en la escalera, en el patio, en el jardín ¡En todos lados!

_Historia de los Primeros Clanes y de las Trece Divisiones de la Milicia Imperial…_

Refunfuñó, desenrrollándolo: los brillantes dibujos en tinta china se mantenían como si el abuelo de su abuelo de su abuelo de su abuelo y más allá, los hubiera pintado apenas ayer. Leyó el kanji. Kuchiki. Diablos, ahora no tenía tiempo para eso; a sus 16 años debía preparar todo para salir a la escuela rápido, antes de que terminara de amanecer y su padre le pidiera ayuda para clasificar todo aquello, que estaba claramente abandonado desde la muerte de su abuelo.

Se cerró la chaqueta y recogió el rollo; se lo llevaría y ya comenzaría a leerlo después. Escuchó a lo lejos la alarma de bombarderos y el lejano zumbido de aviones, pero no les hizo caso; después de todo, estaban en guerra y las alarmas sonaban a diario. De paso, Hiroshima nunca había sido atacada. Pensó que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Salió saltando por la verja trasera del jardín y se dirigió a la escuela; menos mal, iba con tiempo; alcanzó a escuchar las campanadas del reloj. Las 7 de la mañana…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ukitake se acercó, el semblante preocupado; los quincy habían regresado casi tan pronto se habían ido. Un Ulquiorra claramente avergonzado se acercó, subiendo las escaleras del pequeño puerto, los dos barcos al fondo, cargados hasta el borde con toda clase de equpaje, animales y todos los Destructores

-Parece que…hemos perdido los vientos

Ukitake sonrió: los vientos ciertamente podían cambiar, pero siempre llegaban en la misma fecha. Unas horas de distracción o imprevisión implicarían al menos 6 meses de atraso. No habría más remdio que quedarse en las islas seireiteis por otra temporada más. Ukitake palmeó al quincy

-Nunca los apresuramos a irse, Schifferu-kun. Esta es su casa también…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_A Kuchiki Saya sama_

_A Kuchiki Daisuke_

_Jefes provisionales del Noble Clan Kuchiki_

_En ausencia de su líder, Kuchiki Byakuya_

_Salud!_

_Es de la complacencia del Hijo del Sol, el hacer de su conocimiento que la entrega de los Herederos pertenecientes a la Corona se hará en el instante mismo de su nacimiento, sin que los progenitores lo miren jamás. _

_Esto último, con el fin de que el Heredero seleccionado no forme lazo familiar alguno mas que con el Emperador, así como el de mantener la paz en el Clan que hará la entrega…_

…_en el caso de que se gestaran gemelos, sólo será entregado el que nazca primero. El otro, sin excepción, morirá, dado que el Hijo del Sol sólo tomará un hijo y el Clan no podrá quedarse con el otro. Quien llegara a violar este mandato y conservara a uno de los hijos, recibiría el castigo justo por disponer de los dones del Cielo, entregados al Hijo del Sol, liberalmente…_

_El pago por el Heredero así entregado consistirá en… _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En otra ocasión , la llegada de dos bebés al mismo tiempo habría representado una fiesta. Ahora, Unohana Retsu no hallaba la forma de enfrentarlo. Rukia adivinó de inmediato en su mirada que se trataba de malas noticias. Unohana sonrió dulcemente y puso sus largas manos sobre el prominente bulto en el vientre de la pequeña noble

-Son dos…y están fuertes y sanos

Rukia ahogó un gritito de felicidad, se llevó las manos al rostro, al vientre y luego tomó las de la sanadora

-¡Ichigo se pondrá tan feliz!

Pero la reunión distó mucho de la felicidad que Rukia esperaba. Un convaleciente Byakuya escuchó la lectura de la carta del emperador. Aún tenía dificultades al hablar y prácticamente no podía caminar; Gin actuaba como su esclavo, su silla de manos, su consorte, su todo. Lo llevaba en brazos a todas partes, lo cuidaba y sólo en sus horas de trabajo se separaba de él. Todas las tardes, lo hacía caminar dentro de la terma, soportado por el agua y, despacio, tantos cuidados parecían hacer efecto si bien lento, en el noble Kuchiki.

-Nnninngunno morirá…nno voy a ppermitirlo…

Pese a todo, su voz no había cambiado. Saya levantó una ceja

-Querido sobrino, no es que estemos dispuestos a matar a un Kuchiki. Pero el emperador mandará a sus parteras y Unohana no podrá estar presente

Rukia, desesperada, miró a todos los reunidos: su esposo y sus consortes, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, y Yoshino y Orihime. Uryuu alzó una mano, solicitando hablar

-Si Rukia chan estuviera…lejos de las personas que mandará el emperador, habría tiempo para salvar a uno

Daisuke intervino

-Una de esas personas es Tite Kubo…puedo asegurar que está de nuestro lado; podría ayudarnos a distraer a esa gente, en el momento del nacimiento. Podemos inventar algún festival del clan o cosa así, que aleje a Rukia de la Casa Principal

-¡Eso es!- dijo Renji- Si Rukia está lejos, para cuando las parteras lleguen, los bebés ya habrán nacido!

-Muy bien, genios…dónde vamos a ocultar al otro? No, no me mires así, Rukia –siguió Ichigo- es evidente que los primeros meses NO PODRAS ESTAR CON EL, si nos descubren, el clan entero será masacrado…

Ishida volvió a hablar, dirigiéndose a Ulquiorra

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que se vayan?

-Cuatro lunas, a lo sumo, Bsäg

Uryuu miró a Rukia. Esta palideció

-No…oh no…ni siquiera lo pienses ni lo imagines…no se lo llevarán…no-Rukia comenzó a llorar. Ishida siguió hablando, la voz calma

-Entonces, tendrías que hacerlo pasar por un plebeyo y no podrías cuidarlo tampoco. Si Ulquiorra se lo lleva, siempre podrás volver a verlo después…desde que yo recuerdo, el intercambio de príncipes entre nuestros pueblos fue algo normal. El tiempo habrá pasado y el emperador estará muy ocupado con los herederos vivos: el futuro del clan estará seguro y …-estuvo a punto de decir "nuestro bebé", pero se contuvo- el bebé estará cuidado y tranquilo, en buenas manos…

Rukia miró a Uryuu y después a Ichigo y a Renji. Pero los tres parecían tener la misma idea; era la única forma de salvar al menos a uno de los gemelos. Curiosamente, Rukia pensó un instante cuánto trabajo le había costado aceptar, primero, que los consortes de su esposo fueran hombres y después, que los malditos bestias aceptaran serlo. Ahora, eran ellos los que se esforzaban en convencerla. Byakuya hizo señas de que quería hablar y Gin lo hizo por él; lo entendía mejor que nadie

-Déjalo ir. O lo matarán. O nos matarán a todos…

Una risa burlona

-Monsieurs et madams…gracias por su atención. Me gustaría que se dieran cuenta de que los barcos de los quincy están vigilados, por ser extranjeros y que si habrá alguien sospechoso al cual vigilar, ése, precisamente, será Ulquiorra Schifferu…

Un suspiro de fastidio de Ulquiorra

-Grimmjow…por qué habrían de vigilar algo de lo que no sospechan?

-Yo opino que hay que cubrirse doblemente…lleven a Rukia-san lejos y que los bebés nazcan como han dicho. Entreguen al heredero y luego, dejen que YO me haga cargo del otro. Puedo alcanzar a los quincy en una barca pequeña, en los mismos límites de mar abierto…cuando ya estemos lejos de cualquier vigilancia imperial, incluyendo a los otros capitanes y a Yamamoto Soutaichou…

-No me has respondido

-No tengo respuesta, es sólo un presentimiento

Ulquiorra miró fijamente a Grimmjow. Desde que Unohana le había quitado la máscara, el galo se veía más alto, más arrogante que de costumbre…pero a la vez, su mirada había adquirido cierta humildad. Gracias a los restos de su máscara, Unohana había logrado crear suficiente contraveneno para traer del sueño a Byakuya y la larga cicatriz de su mejilla apenas era visible

-Entonces…te irás?-todos se volvieron hacia Ichigo

_¿Me vas a dejar? ¿Como si nada? Como si todas esas noches no significaran nada? ¿Cómo si cada "teamo" hubiera sido irreal?_

Uryuu sintió un leve pinchazo de celos, al comprender las miradas. Bajó la vista. Renji tomó su mano. Grimmjow se dio cuenta. Sin dejar de sonreír, respondió

-Desde un principio se lo dije a Rukia-san, Kurosaki. Mi "contrato" de consorte tenía un pago y sólo lo sería hasta que ella quedara preñada. Bien, está esperando dos hijos tuyos –se señaló la mejilla marcada- esto ya no está ahí. No veo ninguna razón para quedarme, Ichigo-kun

Saya se frotó los ojos y juntó las manos, cortando la tensión y regresando a todos al punto que estaban discutiendo

-Bien, me parece que es el mejor plan…queda entonces decidido

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Hiroshima, agosto 7 de 1945_

_A dos calles del puente Aioi, atardecer_

Ruido sordo. Ruido blanco. Polvo. Mucho polvo. Tite se despertó tosiendo. Recordaba un destello increíble, en el cielo y luego, la fuerza de un tifón. Un tifón ardiendo y el dolor en la piel, como si se le derritiera. Gritó hasta quedarse ronco, pero su voz fue acallada por la fuerza del viento y lo que parecía la luz de mil soles. En ese momento, perdió el sentido. Ahora que lo recuperaba, no reconocía el lugar; estaba rodeado de trocitos de madera quemada y piedra no mayores que su pulgar. Cerca de ahí, una anciana gritaba, tirada en el piso, con los brazos quemados y deformes, estirados hacia el cielo. Tite corrió a ayudarla y al jalarla de los brazos para ayudarla a levantarse…se quedó con éstos en las manos. El cuerpo de la anciana se deshizo en cenizas y la sola cabeza aún gimió un par de veces. Tite, horrorizado, corrió hasta que advirtió dos cosas; una, que estaba totalmente desnudo, el tifón de fuego había quemado su ropa. Y dos, el engaki-mono que había sujetado contra su pecho, estaba aún entero y el trozo de piel que estaba cubierto por el rollo era la única parte de su cuerpo que no se había quemado. Desolado y aterrado, rompió en llanto…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rukia pujó. Lo más fuerte que pudo, mientras escuchaba las oraciones de Yoshino. Esta la había hecho beber alguna de sus pociones mezclada con suficiente whisky y se sentía mareada y atontada, además de adolorida. Un gemir de gatito y las manos de Orihime sobre sus ojos, el llanto mojándolas

-No lo mires, Rukia-chan…así no llorarás por él…

Él. Un niño…las manos de Unohana manipularon su vientre y el segundo bebé salió, gruñendo y llorando en instantes. Rukia se zafó como pudo de las manos de Orihime y alcanzó a ver los mechoncitos anaranjados y una mirada muy azul y un ceñito fruncidísimo. La sonrisa de su tía Saya

-Kuchiki Shinji…bienvenido al Clan-lo mostró a Rukia-besa a tu madre, anda…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tite abrió el envoltorio, frente a la partera real

-Debiste haberme llamado, Noriaki

-Sumimasen, Yuuki sama…Rukia san estaba de paseo en la costa y no alcanzó a regresar

-No debió haber salido estando tan cerca la fecha del parto

Daisuke intervino

-Nos aseguramos de que Rukia san no lo mirara, a fin de que no sufriera. Es para nosotros un honor entregar a Kuchiki Kaworu como Heredero para el Hijo del Sol-finalizó, con una reverencia. La partera revisó al bebé, el cabello negro y los ojos marrones. Contó con cuidado sus dedos y lo volteó de arribabajo para checar que estuviera sano y no tuviera ninguna deformidad. Kaworu se quejó enérgicamente, cosa que hizo sonreír a Daisuke. Byakuya hizo su aparición, cojeando un poco, recargado en Gin. La partera real hizo una amplia reverencia

-Kuchiki sama…me alegro de verle mejor

-Muchas gracias. Sólo vine a cerciorarme de nuestro…de que Kuchiki Kaworu sea un Heredero digno

-Su Majestad Imperial estará muy complacido por este don tan precioso…el día de mañana, el Clan Kuchiki recibirá una generosa munificación por ello, Kuchiki sama

Byakuya rechinó los dientes y apretó el brazo de Gin. Le habría gustado decirle a la partera que el emperador podía meterse su dinero por donde le cupiera y que ellos no iban a aceptar nada de quien les forzaba a vender a un hijo. Pero se contuvo y se obligó a inclinarse lo más formalmente que pudo, ayudado por Gin

-Es para nosotros un honor…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El viento soplaba desde levante, hinchando despacio las velas de los bajeles, en el neblinoso amanecer. Los emisarios del emperador habían partido. Unohana acomodó los cabellos de Ulquiorra, cortos aún del lado de la cicatriz, el trozo de casco ausente ya

-Para la primavera, ya estarán parejos, Ulqui-kun

Éste sonrió, tímidamente, haciendo una reverencia. Se alejó, por el muelle, seguido por la vista del resto de los Kuchiki. Había llegado la hora de partir…

-Diablos! A quién se le ocurre llevar tanto equipaje? ¡Nos hundiremos!

Matsumoto miró al galo, las manos en las caderas, mientras éste amontonaba bultos y más bultos en la pequeña barca

-Te dije que lo pusieras en el barco de Ulquiorra

-Y si lo revisan? Además…qué tanto llevas acá?

Matsumoto suspiró

-Toda mi vida, pedazo de tonto

Grimmjow sonrió, alzando una ceja

-Yo pensé que conmigo bastaba…

Un chapotear apresurado en el amanecer vino a distraerlos. Hinamori. Grimmjow la alzó en brazos y la sentó en la barca, besándole la nariz

-Vaya, creí que me ibas a dejar solo con Ran-chan…

Hinamori lo golpeó afectuosamente en el hombro

-Y perderme de conocer el mundo? ¡Estás loco!

Empujaron la barca con dificultad y se dieron los tres a remar, hasta entrar en una cala cubierta por la niebla. La luz de los faroles en el amanecer lucía fantasmal. Grimmjow bajó de un salto hasta alcanzar el corto muelle. Rukia se acercó a él, con el precioso paquete en sus brazos; el galo miró al bebé, los cabellos de su padre y los ojos azules…tan parecidos a los de él mismo. La pequeña noble contuvo el llanto y enderezó la barbilla, estirándose tan alta como podía

-Si le llega a pasar algo estando contigo…

-Lo sé, Kuchiki Rukia, me matarás- se inclinó hasta ella y besó su frente. Renji se acercó y lo abrazó

-Cuídate, grandulón

Uryuu lo miraba receloso. Grimmjow se acercó hasta él y lo alzó con un solo brazo, besándolo descaradamente en la boca, pese al forcejeo del quincy y riendo perversamente después

-¡SUELTAME ANIMAL!

-Aún sigo pensando que eres apetecible…-le guiñó un ojo

Pero, cuando llegó a Ichigo, no pudo más que hacer una cortés reverencia y volver al barco. Matsumoto lo miró, con el ceño fruncido y estiró los brazos para tomar a Shinji en ellos y luego, señaló hacia la orilla, como si le ordenase algo. Grimmjow suspiró, dio media vuelta…y abrazó a Ichigo, besándolo hasta asfixiarse

_Ooh please don't ask me how I feel, I feel fine  
Oh I cry a bit, I don't sleep too good, but I'm fine  
When can I see you?  
When can I touch you?_

Again and again I ask myself was I wrong?  
Oh but time's a healer, and heaven knows I've been strong  
Maybe we could try  
Maybe we would work this time

Oh I can remember when it was easy to say I love you  
But things have changed since then, now I really can't say if I still do  
But I can try  
Cos I know the kids are well, yes you're a mother to the world  
Oh but I miss my boy  
I hope he's good as gold…

Mojando su rostro y soltándolo violentamente después, subió al barco casi en vuelo, sin mirar hacia atrás ni una sola vez…

EPILOGO

Hiroshima, septiembre de 1995

Tite releyó la carta. El insigne autor de DragonBall le insistía en no cejar, en dejar atrás el fracaso de ZombiePowder e insistir en su nuevo proyecto. Entró a la biblioteca de su padre. Aún estaban los libros viejos, pero sólo quedaba un engaki-mono de los orginales que siempre había guardado su familia. Se acercó a la preciosa caja de abedul; el rollo tenía quemados los bordes, después de la explosión atómica de 1945.

Pensó por un momento en su abuelo; iba caminando rumbo a la escuela cuando la caída de Little Boy lo había sorprendido, cambiando su vida de adolescente normal en la de un aterrado hibakusha.Sólo pensó en estrechar el rollo contra sí mismo y eso fue lo que lo salvó a él, de que su corazón se hiciera cenizas y al rollo, de desaparecer…junto con los otros miles, que se quemaron en el incendio de la ciudad, producido por la cruel explosión. Recordaba que su abuelo jamás se separaba del rollo, lo llevaba siempre consigo y ni su padre ni su abuela ni nadie había logrado convencerlo de que lo soltara, cosa que hizo hasta el día en que murió. Desató con cuidado las tiras de cuero que lo sujetaban y leyó los kanji, nítidamente escritos

_Historia de los Primeros Clanes…_

_Clan Kuchiki…_

Vaya. Eso podía darle ideas. Mmmm, veamos…qué?! Una mujer con varios esposos? Eso era ridículo…alteraría la historia un poco. Qué curioso, el esposo de Kuchiki Rukia tenía los cabellos de color naranja claro. Tal y como habían quedado los cabellos del abuelo, después de la explosión atómica; desteñidos… (NdA: Bleached, Bleach, desteñidos o blanqueados)

Bien. Cambiaría la historia. Pondría unas cosas aquí y otras allá y por supuesto, el héroe sería Kurosaki Ichigo. Ajustándose los lentes, se acercó al tablero y comenzó a dibujar. Eran las 7 de la noche. Y sí, afuera, estaba lloviendo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

No tengo palabras suficientes de agradecimiento para quienes me han leído a lo largo de éstas páginas, en estas tres semanas y media, aproximadamente. Descubrí que Tite había nacido en Hiroshima y enlazar a todos los Noriaki con el último rollo fué cosa fácil; así, lo aterrizaba en la realidad. Me siento muy triste y muy contenta a la vez. Cuando comencé a escribir yaoi, creí que sería fácil. más, pensé que teniendo tantos años escribiendo, lo dominaría y me engreía por ello. Afortunadamente no fué así y me llevé más de un varazo de humildad...y aprendí muchísimo. Creo que esto ha quedado bien. Posiblemente añada un extra con varios omakes más y todas las referencias. Mil gracias nuevamente -reverencia- por acompañarme y leerme. Namasté. FA.


	19. Chapter 19

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Todos estos omakes fueron apareciendo conforme iba escribiendo. La novela comprendió 20 días de trabajo, un total de 80 horas de escritura y corrección, mas documentación y lectura. Unos diez libros de base. Aproximadamente 170 fanfics estudiados, Uryuu+Ichigo, Ichigo+Renji, Grimmjow+Ichigo. Cuatro documentos de la Kinsey Foundation sobre erotismo primitivo. Incontables regaños. Dos cafeteras diarias. Ausencia total de las prácticas de motociclismo. Reestudio del todo el Canon de Bleach. Sueños extraños por la noche -Ulquiorra se aparecía y me dictaba el siguiente párrafo o Rukia cargaba a los bebés...y el llanto de ellos me despertaba. Dos días de migraña. En el mundo exterior; una pandemia, un sismo y un concierto de punk rock. En el interior, la fascinación por el celta, el horror y el dolor por Hiroshima. Un álbum escuchado obsesivamente, Humanity, hour 1, de Scorpions. Una canción que siempre quise usar; Your last song, del mismo álbum. Y no os fastidio más.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-

OMAKES FINALES

3: LOVE IS WAR O ANTES DE LA BATALLA

Ichigo miraba al techo, consciente de que a) no podía dormir b) Uryuu a su lado, tampoco y c) Renji, del otro lado, estaba más que despierto. Al amanecer tendrían que combatir, los tres estaban nerviosos y tensos y hacer el amor era una mala opción que sólo los dejaría agotados…aunque suficientement relajados para dormir bien ¿Qué hacer? Sin querer, sus hormonas estaban empezando a funcionar, atrapado como estaba entre los dos cuerpos. Y a no dudarlo, los otros dos se sentían igual.

La puerta se abrió. La puerta se cerró

-Con permiso…con permiso…-en voz baja

Ichigo saltó del asombro

-¿Rukia?! ¿Qué carajo haces aquí? ¡Las mujeres no pueden venir al cuartel!

Rukia se recostó sobre su despistado esposo y lo besó en la nariz. Traía la gruesa pijama de los Días Lunares

-No pretenderás…que los tres…-dijo un vacilante Uryuu. Rukia lo golpeó en las costillas

-Baka…vine a asegurarme de que NO tengan sexo toda la noche y puedan pelear mañana…buenas noches…

Los tres lo pensaron, por momentos. Claro que no harían nada estando ella ahí; no les quitaría la vista de encima, de ser necesario. Uryuu suspiró, relajándose y se cambió del lado de Renji, quien no tardó en abrazarlo castamente. Al poco rato, los tres estaban dormidos y Rukia miraba al techo, vigilando su sueño

-…las cosas que tengo que hacer…

Indudablemente, era una buena esposa.

4: TALLER MARY SUE; VERDADEROS SUPLENTES

Pájaro y Pelos afinando a Wabisuke y Salva, mi hermano, leyendo con cuidado todo el manuscrito.

-O sea, vaya digamos…para susituír a un hombre usas dos viejas? Carajo, hermana, te estás viendo mal, me cae

-De dónde se te ocurre?

-Es tu final, a mí no me culpes. Para que el Grimmjow pueda seguir adelante, se lleva a las dos chavas…por qué no lo dejaste con el buey de Ichigo?

-Por las líneas, la última línea decía que si alguien iba a quedarse sólo para llevar las formas por encima, ese matrimonio sería una desgracia. Y Grimmjow es occidental, no le cabría la idea en la cabeza, sólo llevaría el asunto por trámite y todo terminaría mal. Tenía que mandarlo allá lejos, de vuelta…

-Dejas mucho cabo suelto; qué pasará con los gemelos?

-Ni idea. No quiero continuarlo o no ahora, al menos…me preocupa que digas que me ví mal…siempre le dejé todo el poder a Rukia

-Pero al final, dejas a Grimmjow como héroe ¿No se te había ocurrido? El salva al otro niño; gracias a él, Rukia puede tenerlos…y dejas al quincy de lado. Tsk

Me tengo que reír

-Grimmjow me simpatiza. Uryuu me gusta, pero Grimmy-chan es descarado, rudo, todo lo que un seme debe ser…

Pájaro alza la vista

-Desde mañana mismo, nos pintamos el cabello de azul…puta moto, a ver si así obedece…

5: REALIDAD REAL

-Así que esa fué la verdadera cura?

Unohana asintió, mientras Kisuke tomaba nota del asunto

-Efectivamente. Ichigo NUNCA tuvo problemas de fertilidad. Era Rukia chan quien necesitaba…estímulo visual. Y no le reveló ni a Renji ni a Uryuu que también había espiado a Grimmjow con Ichigo…los miró a solas. Solía funcionar entre las concubinas del Emperador, hasta que éste descubrió las generosas raciones de shonnen-ai en vivo que devoraban todas las noches. Estoy segura de que esa fue la razón deque el harém perdiera fertilidad y el Hijo del Sol se viera obligado a exigir un hijo de cada clan…

Una risa perversa, de Urahara

-Entonces…por eso dejaste de ser la Administradora del Harem Imperial?

Unohana se limitó a sonreír.

6: ERUDICIÓN, MARY SUE

-O sea vaya digamos…repasaste TODA la documentación de Hiroshima?

-Hasta el Proyecto Manhattan. Desde que hice mi primera bomba atómica, no volvía a tocar todo ese material

-Y de paso, le pediste ayuda a mi papá?

-Es que hallé lo de los hibakusha, los sobrevivientes. La gente los miraba como apestados, creía que la radiación era contagiosa. No les daban trabajo ni comida y los dejaban morir, algo tremendamente cruel. Sólo él sabía del asunto. Y Tite nació en Hiroshima, no podía desaprovechar eso…

La risa de Salva

-Carajo, hermana; mi papá lleva una semana sacando no sé cuánta documentación de su doctorado y anda emocionado porque cree que por fin, has vuelto a la ciencia. Y tú, usando todo para un yaoi. Me cae que te pasas…le va a dar un infarto cuando se entere…

7: GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN 3

-¿Qué es lo más difícil que te ha pedido Ichigo, Rukia?

Rukia acercó el té y las crannachans, levantando una ceja. Uryuu y Renji la miraban intensamente

-Define "difícil"

La maliciosa sonrisa de Renji

-Ya sabes-señaló hacia el futón, con la barbilla. Rukia decidió que era hora de darles una lección

-Creo que…lo más complicado, erótico y sensual que me ha…solicitado…ha sido…

Y se acercó al oído de Uryuu, diciéndolo en voz baja. Éste soltó una risita

-¿En serio?

Renji frunció el ceño

-Oigan, estoy aquí…por qué no comparten la información?

Una hora más tarde, cuando Rukia y Uryuu terminaron de maquillarlo, vestirlo como a una joven novia y peinado sus cabellos en un chongo alto, Renji no supo si arrepentirse de haber preguntado o disfrutar el asunto. Ichigo entró en ese momento y al ver a Renji, se ruborizó intensamente. Renji le dedicó una seductora sonrisa e Ichigo se limitó a fruncir el ceño, fastidiado

-¿Ese par te hizo caer, verdad?

Tal y como estaba vestido, Renji salió corriendo tras Uryuu y Rukia, espada en mano. A no dudar, iban a pagársela…

Por tercera vez.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

No sé cómo nombrar a todas las personas que me apoyaron, intervinieron o a quienes leí, para poder realizar éste fanfic. Es, prácticamente, el primer yaoi donde trabajo en serio y no como mis otros fanfics, donde no puse suficiente esfuerzo. Vaya por supuesto, a Sumeragi Saya. NocheAzul, Kadaj, Aphrodita chan y Anny chan; sus opiniones siempre fueron inapreciables. Su Majestad, Oscura Reina Angel, gracias por estar ahí. AnaMerche, mi hija; sin el dibujo que hiciste de Uryuu e Ichigo, ésto ni siquiera existiría. Para Jane, un reconocimiento especial; fué ella y la Renji Reflection quienes me enseñaron a tomar en serio el escribir yaoi: espero terminar de traducirla pronto. Para PurpleScene, mil perdones si me equivoqué en algo de los antecedentes celtas y para Wlanki san, sin ti, los gemelos no habrían existido. Al equipo de Suzuki, gracias por esperarme en los entrenamientos; sé que pasarán por AY, aunque lo nieguen. Y al final, pero no menos importante, para Fran, escritor, historiador, papá de mi hija, cómplice en muchos delitos, pero no mi pareja, quien entenderá bastante más claramente que nadie, el significado del hexagrama.

Namasté y mil gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.

FantasmaAlineal.


End file.
